


Headlines

by AveryCart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Babies, Dadrien, F/M, Fluff, I mean it is kinda slow burn? You guys will see lol, Identity Reveal, Journalism, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Paparazzi, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids, Reveal Fic, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, ladrien, one-sided identity reveal, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryCart/pseuds/AveryCart
Summary: When Ladybug's and Chat Noir's relationship starts to become more serious so does the Reporters’ coverage of the two super heroes. It isn't much of a problem until they find out something before the heroes knew themselves.





	1. Trust

Nights spent as Ladybug watching over Paris were Marinette’s favorite. There was something so magical about sitting on the rooftops as Ladybug. Nothing even came close to feeling the same; not even sitting on her own balcony. Being Ladybug really added something. Even after being Ladybug for years the feeling of being a super hero was still exciting and wonderful. The feeling never faded. Patrols, while they could be boring at times, were still enjoyable.

While Ladybug sat on the edge of the rooftop she hears footsteps behind her. Chat Noir, her partner was finally joining her for their patrol. He was late, which had become typical.

“What is your excuse tonight, Kitty?” Ladybug teases as she pokes the bell around his neck. In turn Chat Noir chuckles, shrugging.

“Eh, don’t have one,” the blonde sits beside her, his legs dangling off the edge of the roof they were perched on top of. Ladybug just lets out a small sigh, looking towards the Eifel Tower in the distance.

“You’d think after doing this for this long you’d know how to show up on time for our patrols,” Ladybug retorts, elbowing her partner in the arm.

“I still showed up didn’t I? Cut a cat some slack.” Huffing Ladybug averts her gaze from Chat Noir. “Oh c’mon, My Lady, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Chaton…” Ladybug says with a smirk. “Beg some more and maybe I’ll forgive you.” This just makes Chat Noir laugh.

“Are you just going to sit here and flirt with me or are we actually going to do our patrols tonight?” In turn Ladybug blushes and stands imminently. “You know I wouldn’t mind.”

“Come on, Kitty.”

It was a beautiful night, clear and cool. The air was quiet and everything was calm, which was quite rare. Thankfully, though, akumas weren’t very common at night, but not common enough where patrols would be unnecessary. Plus the two had come across a robbery and even a mugging or two. So the patrols proved useful. It also gave the two heroes the chance to see each other regularly outside of akuma attacks.

This encouraged the two to become closer as partners, which Master Fu greatly encouraged. He still thought despite everything that had happened to the duo throughout the time they’ve spent as partners they weren’t quite ready to reveal their identities.

Chat would bring up the point that Ladybug got to know who Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were often, and was confused as to what the difference it would make if she knew who he was. But the guardian’s stance remained unaverred.

So the two had to be careful when talking to one another, not wanting to give away too much from their personal lives. If they said too much they might be able to put together who the other is. And while Chat Noir was perfectly okay with this fact Ladybug didn’t want to anger or disappoint the guardian.

The two had finished patrols, nothing out of the ordinary. They decided to sit at their favorite spot: a rooftop across from the Eifel Tower. Even with living in Pairs their whole lives they still found the landmark breathtaking at night.

“So, my lady, I know we’re not supposed to know about each other’s personal lives-”

“For good reason,” Ladybug speaks up, interrupting her ever curious partner. She sighs, looking down at the ground. “Not even the guardian thinks we should know… and Chat… I trust his judgement… we’ve been over this.”

“You got the wrong impression,” Chat exclaimed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I know that’s off limits. I wasn’t going to ask about your identity at all. Cat’s honor.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“Bugaboo, I am insulted.”

“Haha, alright I’m sorry,” she looks back up Chat Noir, offering a smile almost out of pity. “Where were you going then?” Chat Noir adjusts himself again, sitting up straight.

“I was just wondering what you were doing now that school’s out?” the hero asks curiously. “You said you were graduating so… I don’t know. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want. B-but if you tell me I’ll tell you what I’m doing!”

“Chat I…”Ladybug thinks it over before deciding it’s a harmless question. As he said, he did know she was in high school before, they knew they were the same age which was somewhat comforting. “Well… I got a paying internship. The company I’m working for likes the work I do and I couldn’t bring myself to turn them down.”

“You had plans to go to college, huh?” Chat asks, hearing a hint of disappointment in her tone.

“Well yes, but this is the field I want to go into anyways, and if they think I’m good enough to hire right out of high school then it’d be foolish not to do it.” There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Ladybug speaks up again. “Well enough about me, you said you’d tell me your plans if I told you mine.”

 Hesitant Chat speaks, “I’ve had a job since high school and I’m just continuing my work. Not as exciting as yours, sorry if I got your hopes up there.”

“Oh no, that’s- Chat that’s great,” Ladybug stumbles, “Do you, um, like your work?” It felt odd talking about their personal lives like this. Unsure of what kind of job Chat Noir, a teenager in high school, could have Ladybug was unsure if the question was stupid or not. Besides, it wasn’t like he could give her any hints as to what his job was.

“It’s alright I guess,” Chat Noir sighed, “I just wish I had more control over my life you know?” Ladybug was silent, not certain on how to respond. While her life was hectic, she was quite happy with her life.

She had heard Chat complain in the past, but it had always been some one-liner and he would keep going about his day. Never giving his remarks a second thought. Tension started to build between the two, the feeling was in the air between them.

Slowly Ladybug leans over and rests her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder, “Chaton… you know you can talk to me right? I-if anything gets serious- I mean- if you need anyone to talk to. I know we can’t really get into much since we’re superheroes but… I care about you.”

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Chat Noir breathes, resting his head on top of hers. For a moment everything was calm. Just being with his partner was cathartic. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was only vague words of advice or encouragement it still helped the blonde get through most days. He sought validation from the bug themed hero, and it was no secret to anyone.

Their single moment of relaxation was cut short by a flash from the ground. Ladybug instinctively jumps to her feet with her yo-yo at the ready. It turns out it was just a reporter. Though this was a problem of its own; for years the press wanted to prove Chat Noir and Ladybug were dating. It didn’t seem to matter how many times Ladybug shot them down, though Chat Noir didn’t help as he let all the allegations slide.

Taking Chat Noir’s hand Ladybug swings them away from the range of the reporter’s camera. She was flustered, face as red as her suit. All she could bring herself to think of was what the headlines would read tomorrow. Those photographs would be all over the internet by morning, she was sure of it.

By the time she had a clear head she realized she had brought Chat Noir to the top of the building where Chat had tried setting up a romantic picnic across from her own apartment. She was running on autopilot and brought him somewhere she knew and was comfortable.

“S-Sorry,” Ladybug exclaimed, “it’s just those nosy reporters…”

“It’s okay… I understand,” Chat Noir comforts, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“How are you so cool with them?” Ladybug yells, almost ready to tear her pig tails out. “They never bother or get to you! Never have!”

“Well, My Lady, they used to make me uncomfortable. The thought of people able to take what I do and say and broadcast it to the world? It’s terrifying,” he says plainly. “But what can you do? People are going to talk, especially with how famous we are. People love some good gossip and drama.”

“Guess you’re right,” Ladybug sighed, allowing herself to fall back. She looked up at the sky, it was barren due to light pollution, but the dark blue-purple color was calming. Chat Noir sits beside her, offering his partner a wide smile.

“Hey? Want me to show you where I go when I want to get away from the press?” Chat asks, watching as she perks up. “It’s a great spot. I go there when I’m about to de-transform sometimes. No one can see you, it’s totally safe.”

“Do you really want me knowing where you go during those times?” Ladybug asks, raising an eyebrow. “The de-transformation I mean.”

“My Lady, I know you’re not going to follow me,” Chat Noir laughed, taking Ladybug by the hand.

Mulling it over for a minute or two Ladybug gives her hand to Chat Noir. He then proceeds to set her on his knee as he extends his baton.

It doesn’t take long for her to realize where the two of them are going; it wasn’t very far after all. Chat Noir leads Ladybug to the rooftop of the high school. She would admit she de-transformed here often as well. Just as she thinks Chat is done he points to a small storage closet on the roof of the school.

The inside is small and littered with cleaning supplies. It was dark, only one small overhead light which was very dim. While it was very small, claustrophobic even, Chat Noir was right, it was a very private space.

All the years that Marinette had attended the school she had never once considered this a space to neither transform or de-transform. It was genius. The pair even started patrols here sometimes, this could have been a perfect place to transform.

“I know it’s a little small,” Chat Noir apologized.

“No no no, it’s perfect!” Ladybug exclaimed, “It’s private and… just… thank you Chat, it means a lot to me.”

“Of course, My Lady, anything-” the hero is cut off by Ladybug kissing him on the cheek. A rush of excitement courses through the teenage boy’s body. His face is red, and he’s staring off into space, almost on cloud nine.

“Chat, I know you want to know my identity,” Ladybug admits, sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. “And I want to know yours too. I do, but-”

“But we can’t,” Chat finishes, sitting down next to his friend. “My Lady, I know. You don’t need to feel bad about it. If the guardian really thinks we should-”

“I just feel bad keeping it from you,” Ladybug vents, looking over to her partner. His eyes shining through the darkness. “I see how hurt you are whenever I bring in Rena or Carapace. Just know it isn’t because I don’t trust you, Chat, please.”

“Bugaboo, I’ve never thought-”

“Yes. Yes you have, Chaton.” The girl sits, the light above them flickering on and off periodically. Ladybug felt bad having this between them for so long without properly talking about it. “And… stop me if you think this is a bad idea, okay?”

Confused Ladybug stands and pulls the string attached to the light overhead, making the small closet they were in turn go into absolute darkness. Ladybug was blindly trying to sit next to her friend as he assisted her, having night vision thanks to his cat-like superpowers.

“My Lady?”

“I’ll close my eyes, and you de-transform,” Ladybug offers, “S-so the flash doesn’t give away anything. Then I’ll do the same. I’d go first but you have night vision and…”

“Are you sure?” Chat Noir asks.

“Yes, we can’t know who we are but this is important. It’s kind of like a trust exercise. And we aren’t breaking any rules or doing anything too risky! Chat I want to prove I trust you. This is the best way I can think to do it, okay? We’ve been partners for years and even de-transformed in front of one another before. If you didn’t open your eyes back then I trust you won’t do it now.”

Chat Noir knew how seriously Ladybug took keeping their identities a secret. Though he would admit he held the issue to the same standard (mostly for Ladybug’s sake) he would also admit he started to feel distant as Ladybug knew the identities of their partners as well as being trusted to give out miraculous. Something about this _trust exercise_ felt right. It was as though they would be talking to their civilian forms, no costumes in their way. Sure, they didn’t and wouldn’t know who was under the mask, but this felt more personal than their usual talks after patrols.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir close their eyes and with a _Claws In_ Ladybug could hear the magical de-transformation of her partner. A part of her wanted to run away and hide, she was too scared to do this. Too afraid de-transform in front of Chat Noir like this, in an instance where they didn’t _need_ to, but they did. This was an important step for the two of them. Not only as partners but as friends.

“Tiki, Spots off,” Ladybug breathes, now opening her eyes though there was no difference. It was just as black as when she had her eyes closed. The only difference being now Chat Noir couldn’t see either.

There was this weird discombobulated confusion and awkwardness as they tried to interact in the darkness. Marinette feels a hand go to her cheek, it was soft and gentle, as if Chat Noir was trying to get a feel for both where his partner was and just a want for some friendly casual physical contact.

Something about feeling Chat Noir’s hand against her cheek without the latex /spandex like suits in their way felt very different. In an awkward and odd way there was a vulnerability to it all. A layer was shed from both of them. The masks added a layer of confidence to both of them and it was obvious any time they were in a situation such as this.

Suddenly the smooth Chat Noir was this awkward and unsure teenage boy, like any other Marinette knew. He fumbled over his words, like a cat had his tongue at lack of a better expression. Marinette’s hand slowly moves up over Chat Noir’s, holding his hand in her own.

Neither of them said anything. The silence was both comforting and continued to make things more awkward. They found solace in that neither knew what to say. This was the first time they were out of costume, at their own will, while in a casual setting with one another. Marinette was almost mad at herself, why was this so awkward? It was only Chat Noir. It wasn’t even like she could see who was under the mask, so in every way, this was still just Chat Noir to her. That same degree of separation between their civilian and superhero forms was still present.

“Thank you for this, Ladybug,” Chat Noir stumbles, “F-for trusting me I mean.”

“Of course, Chaton, we’re partners, best friends,” Marinette says, placing her hand on Chat’s cheek herself. It was so soft and it was nice to feel his face without the mask covering a lot of it.

“My Lady, i-if I may,” the boy started, trying to find the right words but also waiting on a nod of confirmation from Ladybug, or rather Marinette. “O-oh gosh, alright. I- Since they day we met I knew that- My Lady, you’re amazing. You’re kind to everyone, even Chloe. You’re so strong, a-and not just physically. A-and you are always there when people need you- not even just for hero work or akuma attacks, you have been a great friend for me and Rena, Queen Bee, and Carapace speak so highly of you.”

“Kitty…”

“Ladybug, I love you.” And with that Chat Noir kisses Marinette. It was considerably smooth considering neither of them could really see.

At first Marinette wanted to fight it, but she didn’t stop him. Inside she knew this was a bad idea, they couldn’t know who they were. She knew this would only end in heart break, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop, or to care about the consequences. Chat Noir’s lips were so soft and gentle yet they were slightly quivering as she would assume he was nervous about this. She found it cute. They stayed in an embrace for a minute or so before Marinette slowly pulled away.

“Chaton?” Ladybug breathes.

“Y-y-yes?” Chat Noir expected the worst, backlash of some kind. He expected Ladybug to yell at him: scream at him for his actions. But that isn’t what he got.

“I think I love you too,” Ladybug quakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to set everything up. I'm excited to write this and have you guys along for the journey! The next chapter will be longer I swear.


	2. Ladybug and Chat Noir dating?

When Chat Noir got home he couldn’t believe his night. He and Ladybug spent the whole night together, it was quite intimate. When he was younger this was all he dreamed of: a romantic night with Ladybug. She was the love of his life, even if he didn’t know who was under the mask, he could just feel it.

The boy de-transforms, allowing Plagg to rest. The Kwami flies onto Adrien’s desk, giving the love struck a boy a look of disgust. Adrien, however, doesn’t pay the small black cat Kwami any mind and falls onto his bed looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what you’re so happy about, Romeo,” the Kwami scoffed, watching his owner.

“She said she loved me, Plagg,” Adrien exclaims, his face a bright shade of red. “And then we-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I don’t want to relive it,” Plagg pretends to gag, “And then she said you guys still have to keep your identities a secret, so this isn’t much better.”

“You’re so wrong, Plagg,” Adrien argues, sitting up to look at the small Kwami sitting in front of him. “Ladybug and I… it’s weird and confusing for now but it’s a step, alright? And one day we will know who is under the masks, after all she knows who Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace are. It’s only time before we get to know who each other are.”

“Such a hopeless romantic,” Plagg groaned, “What did I ever do to get stuck with such a love sick dork?”

“Well this _love sick dork_ provides you with more Camembert than you know what to do with,” laughs the blonde. Plagg flies into a hug with his Miraculous carrier. Even though this kid was a hopeless romantic who grossed out the Kwami he loved him. He was the best Chat Noir he had ever had the honor of serving.

Looking to the windows Adrien sees the sky is starting to lighten up: it was turning shades of reds and pinks. That meant he wasn’t going to get much sleep. “We should head to bed, Plagg. Father has a busy day planned for me and I would like to get at least a little bit of sleep. And I know you could use it too.”

Plagg does as Adrien suggests and curls up on his favorite spot on Adrien’s bed. Coincidentally, or at least according to Plagg, he found the comphiest spot right beside Adrien’s chest. Adrien never questioned the small Kwami and just let him curl up next to him. Sometimes, if Adrien was lucky, he could even get his Kwami to purr. Plagg would always deny doing it, but it made Adrien happy every time he did it. The sound was small and soft, like a real kitten. The two drift off to sleep, Adrien holding Plagg close to his chest.

Sooner than Adrien would have liked his alarm rings throughout the whole room. Plagg groans, pulling sheets over his head and curling into a tight ball as he tries to block out the noise. Groggily Adrien reaches over and stops it. He sits up and rubs his eyes, watching as his Kwami tried to go back to sleep, not ready to face the world yet.

Adrien leaves the small black cat to sleep some more as he gets ready for the day. While he was still unbelievably tired Adrien was still happy about the night before. Ladybug and him had shared something special, she had said she loved him. It’s all the boy had ever wanted. Sure this isn’t how he expected things to progress, but as he had told Plagg last night this was a step in the right direction.

After his shower and he had gotten dressed Adrien walks up to his Kwami and lightly shakes him with his index finger.

“Go away, Adrien,” groaned Plagg, “I’m not waking up and you can’t make me.”

“Don’t you want some Camembert for breakfast?” Adrien teases, “You can nap after breakfast in my shirt alright? Sorry for keeping you out all night.”

“Humph, you should be,” Plagg huffs, flying into Adrien’s shirt before he heads into the dining room where his breakfast was laid out before him.

Nathalie greets the boy and watches as he eats his breakfast, informing him of the schedule he had for the day. As usual his day was packed and he had little free time. And the free time he did have today, which he would admit he would like to sleep during, he already promised Nino, Alya and Marinette he would hang out with them. He was just happy he got permission from his father to go.

While eating Adrien pulls out his phone to see his notifications had been going off like crazy. Opening his phone to see what all the commotion about he sees the picture of him and Ladybug from the previous night. And of course everyone had something to say about it. The hashtag Ladynoir was even trending in Paris. There were countless news articles covering the image that had surfaced around some time last night.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir dating?_

_Paris’ two favorite super heroes have always been speculated to me more than a couple of super heroes and a couple themselves. This theory has always been met with backlash from Ladybug but these pictures show there might be more to the rumors of the two super heroes dating than just rumors. Not that this is anything new, the two have been called out before. This was only a matter of time. We can only wait and see what Ladybug and Chat Noir have to say about their new development._

There were many articles like this one, and Adrien felt bad. He didn’t mind the media attention at all, but he knew whoever Ladybug was would see this and get angry. People everywhere were tweeting about this, and it was mostly nice things all things considering. Everyone seemed pretty happy about the pictures and everyone seemed to be sharing them. Even Chloe Bourgeois was congratulating the two on finally becoming a couple.

Adrien thinks for a moment if whether or not he should share the photographs himself. As a model he had a lot of followers and he had been rather vocal about his love for Ladybug in the past so not sharing anything about this he felt would raise suspicion. So he just shares one of Chloe’s posts of the pictures with a heart and thumbs up as the comment. He was scared Ladybug may follow him and get mad for contributing to this, but he didn’t want anyone to question him about this later.

After finishing his breakfast Nathalie pushes him along to his first scheduled event: a photoshoot. Having countless people poke and prod at him for him he was ready for his shoot. He could hear the makeup artists mutter about the circles under his eyes and how tired he looked today. The boy chose to ignore them and went along with his shoot before he was dragged along to his next activity.

With the little energy he had every task felt impossible. He didn’t have the energy to give every task his all as he usually did, and Nathalie notices this, telling him she would be sure to tell his father about his carelessness. 

Back at his house he is ushered to a fitting. He’s going through the motions by this point. He was running off a coffee Nathalie had gotten for him so he could perk up. It didn’t help as much as he wanted it to, though. Just as he was starting to fall asleep one of the people fitting him for a new outfit calls for their new intern, who Adrien hadn’t met yet. She was a new hire, and from what he had heard from the seamstresses she was doing well.

He couldn’t say he was as surprised as he should have been as he sees Marinette hurry into the room. A wide smile spreads onto Adrien’s face as he sees his friend. She was clearly working very hard and he was proud of her.

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien greets.

“O-oh hi, Adrien!” Marinette exclaims, “Guess I should’ve told you I got the internship from your dad, huh? O-or did he already tell you? He probably did.”

Adrien laughs, “No he never said a word. How’s the job been?”

“It’s been wonderful,” Marinette beams, “I’m learning so much.” Adrien was glad to see his friend so happy, doing the work she loved. He knew she had always been great at designing, he was just happy to see she was getting the recognition she deserved.

Their conversation was cut short by someone instructing Marinette to take measurements of Adrien. She does as she is told, and as far as Adrien could tell she did a good job. The one who seemed to be instructing her for the day gives her a few notes on she could have done better and she just nods, writing something down. Before she goes to leave Adrien stops her.

“You still on for tonight?” the boy calls to his friend.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Marinette chimed before running off to do more work.

Adrien was dragged to a few more activities before he was finally given the night to himself. He would admit he was exhausted but he couldn’t bring himself to cancel on his friends. There wasn’t an excuse this time, he actually got permission to have a free slot in his schedule to see his friends from his father. There was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity, no matter how tired he was.

His bodyguard drove him to the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette’s family bakery, which was where everyone was meeting. When he gets there everyone was in the bakery waiting for him. He thanks his body guard before he runs off into the bakery.

“About time you got here, Dude,” Nino teases, “We were starting to think you weren’t going to show.”

“We were not!” Alya exclaims, lightly hitting her boyfriend in the back of the head. The group laughs before they start walking to find Andre. With the summer slowly coming to a close they decided one last trip to find the ice cream maker as a group would be a fun night out.

On the way Alya looks to everyone, practically bursting as she clearly had something on her mind she wanted to talk about, and knowing Alya Adrien was sure he knew what is about. It’s all Alya ever talked about it seemed: Ladybug.

“Okay if none of you are gonna bring it up I guess I have to!” Alya states, grabbing her phone and pulling out the picture that had been making its’ rounds on the internet. “There is no way Chat Noir and Ladybug can deny they’re dating now!”

“Yeah, I mean, come on who do they think they’re fooling?” Nino laughs along with his girlfriend. “Like? Have you seen them up close? It’s like they’re not even trying to hide it!”

“But, doesn’t Ladybug say they’re not dating?” Marinette states softly, having all eyes turn to her.

“Girl! You can’t tell me you actually believe that?” Alya asks, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

“Why would Ladybug lie?” Marinette asks as she starts blushing.

“Because that’s some pretty personal stuff, Marinette,” Adrien says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I get why she’d do it. I have the media on me all the time, remember when everyone thought you and I were dating when we went to the movies? Pictures of us were all over the internet.”

“Yeah and that wasn’t real either,” Marinette huffs.

“I-I just mean that, if I were Ladybug, I get why she’d deny it. It isn’t fun having people try to know what is going on in your life all the time. What they may or may not have going on is very personal and between them,” Adrien says, trying to say the right words. He knew exactly was going on between them, so he had to be careful on how he weighed in on this topic.

“You guys are reading into this too much,” Alya laughed.

“I bet they’re totally fucking when they’re not on patrols or saving Paris from akumas,” Nino laughs along with Alya, teasing the two super hero of Paris.

“Nino! Gross!” Marinette exclaimed, her face turning an even brighter shade of red.

“D-dude that’s a little far,” Adrien says, about as embarrassed as Marinette was. Because little did Nino know he was making fun of his best friends’ sex lives.

“Aren’t they like, our age?” Nino asked. “You know they have had to at least once. How could you resist Chat Noir?”

“This is no time for your insane crush on Chat,” Alya chuckled, seeing as this conversation only seemed to make Marinette and Adrien uncomfortable she changes the topic. “So, which way is Andre anyways?”

“Mylene and Ivan shared a picture of him on the Pont d'Iena,” Nino stated, showing his phone to the group. “That’s not far from here, we can get there on foot.”

The group starts walking towards the bridge, happy to be hanging out together in what felt like forever. Since they got out of school they hadn’t had time to be together like this. It was almost whenever someone had a time free someone else had other plans or was busy. Moments where they could be together had become rare. Not that they didn’t see each other individually sometimes, especially Marinette and Alya. And now that Marinette was working for the Agrestes she would get to see Adrien more often.

When the group of four finally gets to the ice cream stand Andre greets them with warm smiles. Andre gives Alya and Nino their usual, as they came fairly often. Adrien motions for Marinette to go first and Andre smiles.

“Ah! Marinette and Adrien! Wonderful to see you two!” Andre beamed, grabbing a cone for the two of them. “So, for the two of you I-”

“A-actually, Andre, Adrien and I aren’t here _together_ if you get what I mean,” Marinette awkwardly speaks up.

“Oh what nonsense!” Andre dismisses Marinette, continuing to make the ice cream he had started. “I insist! When there is love in the air Andre can sense it!”

“Let’s just play along,” Adrien chuckled, standing beside Marinette. The girl’s eyes glance to the ground as she nods, face going red again. Adrien always loved how easily his friend got worked up, it was always sort of cute to him.

“Alright then! Let’s get you two started, eh?” Andre laughs. “Hmmmm… You two certainly hard to read. Not that it is a bad thing mind you!” This just makes Adrien chuckle, watching as Andre assembled the ice cream for the two of them. “Okay then. Mint for his eyes, strawberry with chocolate chips for her passion and then blueberry!”

Marinette and Adrien examine the ice cream, both taking it in their own way. Though both of them were amazed and grateful, thanking Andre before joining Alya and Nino. They sit on a bench in a nearby park. Adrien and Marinette were a little awkward eating their ice cream given they weren’t a couple like their friends, but they made the best of it.

Adrien would admit he was starting to get a little tired and was starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open. He tries his best to hide this from his friends, but it is obvious. As the makeup was washed off his face from earlier the bags under his eyes were as visible as could be.

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Marinette asks, “Are you getting enough sleep?”

“A-ah yeah I’m alright, my father just has me on a busy schedule, you know how it is,” Adrien says trying to think of a valid excuse. It wasn’t as though he could just say _yeah I was out with Ladybug until dawn last night and I had to be up early today so I slept maybe two hours if I’m lucky._ So instead he smiles for his friend.

“I get it,” Marinette chuckled, “I was up late last night, doing- um- w-work. Y-yeah work, I just want to do really well at this job, you know?”

“Makes sense,” Adrien nodded, “Make sure you get enough sleep too, though, okay? If I have to you do too.”

“Alright I will.” Adrien sat back, happy to be with his friends. Everyone was so happy and it felt like old times. Though Alya refused to drop the Ladybug and Chat Noir topic the group just laughs her off, dismissing her every time.

Nino cracks some joke about how it’s all ever Alya talks about, even when it is just them and that makes Marinette and Adrien laugh. They talk about how their lives are going now that they are out of high school. Alya shares her excitement for some journalism program she had gotten into while Nino got into some music school. Adrien felt bad for not remembering which one specifically but he gave himself the excuse that he was exhausted.

Adrien watches as Marinette’s eyes light up as she talks about all she has been learning during her internship under his father. The passion in her eyes was remarkable. He was taken back by how fondly the talked about the company and how kindly they had treated her.

Wishing he had good news to share of his own, or rather news he could share, Adrien just shares with his friends that nothing much has changed in his life. He was still a puppet for his father, doing as he told him. He wanted nothing more than to tell his friends about his time with Ladybug, tell them how beautiful he thought she was. He knew he could never share this with them, though. No matter how much he wanted to.

As it started getting late Alya suggested we should call it a night as Marinette and Adrien both were practically falling asleep on them. The two apologize before they start to part ways.

“Marinette?” Adrien calls, making Marinette turn around. “Would you like a ride home? I’m sure my body guard wouldn’t mind driving you.”

“I’m alright, thanks for the offer though,” Marinette says.

“Are you sure? You look about as tired as me. It’s no trouble at all, really,” Adrien argued. Marinette was always like this, she never wanted to trouble anyone, it was sweet of her.

Reluctant Marinette nods and waits on a bench with Adrien as they wait for his body guard to come and get them. With both of them so tired there wasn’t much conversation. Adrien could see Marinette practically falling asleep beside him.

He wondered what his father’s company was putting her through to make her so sleepy. Even on a normal day without being out all night Chat Noir his father’s schedule made him exhausted: not to this extent, though. He didn’t know what the designers had Marinette doing of course, he knew very little about the designers did.

Adrien’s body guard was there in no time. Helping Marinette into the car he instructs the body guard on where to take Marinette. As usual the body guard doesn’t say a word and just starts driving. He turns on the radio as they drive through the streets of Paris. And of course it was a podcast about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Though in the body guard’s defense Adrien did ask to listen to the news about Ladybug and Chat Noir on his rides to school most mornings. So the car was probably set to this station already.

It was a couple of hosts debating on what the _new romance_ between Chat Noir and Ladybug meant. They were discussing what it meant for the heroes and what it might mean for Paris. In the middle of the podcast Adrien heard Marinette scoff and he watches her repress whatever comments she had to say. It made the boy give a weak chuckle.

“The podcast bothering you, Marinette?” Adrien asks.

“Oh, sorry, no, it isn’t that,” Marinette says, looking to the floor. “I mean, it _is_ the podcast, but it isn’t bothering me. I just hate that they’re assuming so much about Ladybug and Chat Noir. If I were either of them I’d feel like they’re invading my privacy. It isn’t fair to them.”

“Yeah,” Adrien rubs the back of his neck. He always admired how sweet his friend was. Here she was, not indulging on the rumors like everyone else but thinking about how Ladybug must be feeling. She seemed to be the only one. “But it isn’t too bad, right? At least they’re not saying anything scandalous.”

“Yet,” Marinette says matter-of-factually. “You heard Nino earlier.”

“But that’s just Nino,” Adrien tries to brush it off, but he truly hadn’t thought of this side of the predicament yet. Even with all of his fame as a model nothing of this proportion had gotten into the hands of the media. The worst rumor that had spread on the internet was that Adrien was dating Marinette and he found that one somewhat funny.

“I guess,” Marinette sighed. The rest of the car ride was quiet, only the podcast filling the air. Adrien wondered if he should tell his body guard to change the station but he wanted to know what the public thought of him and Ladybug. What were they saying about them? What exactly did they think was going on?

When arriving at Marinette’s home her and Adrien exchange goodbyes as she gets out. Once she is inside Adrien takes out his cellphone to see what everyone was saying about this new rumor the rest of the way home. He mostly just saw what Nino and Alya were saying earlier. People were speculating how serious the relationship had gotten, how long it would last and how it would affect their hero work.

A new feeling rose in Adrien, never before was he set off by what people said about him. He thought he had grown used to it. People had always talked about him: he was a famous model. But now he was angry, he just wished people would stop. It was probably making Ladybug uncomfortable and it seemed to be making Marinette upset as well.

When he finally got home the boy went straight to his room. He falls face first onto his bed, lying there for a couple minutes before Plagg flies out and starts poking at the boy’s cheek.

“Adrien? Adrien you alright?” the Kwami asks, still poking him.

“I don’t know, Plagg,” Adrien groans finally turning onto his back.

“All this over some stupid rumor?” Plagg huffs. “Aren’t you two dating anyways? You- ugh- did that gross thing humans do when they love each other or whatever.”

“We had-”

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Plagg stops the boy before he could say the word _sex_. It grossed the small Kwami out, every part of romance did. “You did _that_. Doesn’t that make you sort of dating? But only as heroes since you can’t know identities yet or whatever the excuse is?”

“No, not really. She _did_ say she loves me, or she thinks she does,” Adrien sighed, trying to piece it together himself. “But without knowing who the other is can we really date?”

“Humans are so difficult,” the Kwami of destruction crosses his arms. “Who cares what the guardian thinks? Just tell each other who you are.”

“Ladybug. Ladybug cares what the guardian thinks,” Adrien points out. “For now this is okay. It has to be, right?”

“Sure, kiddo,” Plagg shrugged. “You should probably go to bed, you look like you’re going to pass out on me.”

“Alright, alright,” Adrien yawns, making a small place for Plagg to cuddle up with him. “Was this just your way of getting your comfy spot?”

“Oh shut up, Adrien,” Plagg yawned, “Your yawns are contagious.”

“Okay, goodnight, Plagg.”

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward the story is going to be told from exclusively Adrien/Chat's perspective. I want the media to shape how Adrien sees things since Marinette is the only one who will really know what's going on. Just thought it would be interesting to have the narrative changed by what people are saying about the two super heroes.  
> ALSO no I didn’t write a sex scene because it makes me uncomfortable and there will be more revealed about the night from the previous chapter as the story continues as Adrien looks back on it. Sorry if this disappoints you.  
> Thanks for the great response so far! It means a lot to me.


	3. Some Friendly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one will be seated during the mandatory Marichat scene. Required in all ML fics.

It had been a couple weeks since the photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir had surfaced. Now it felt like Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn’t go anywhere without paparazzi trying to take incriminating pictures of them to only further the rumor that they were dating. Nadja Chamack even tried getting the two back on her Prime Time show about this topic. The two heroes shot her down, refusing to contribute to what was going around. Sadly, that backfired on them. Everyone assumed it was because they knew they’d be called out on their relationship.

The only place the two felt they could talk was in the closet on top of the school. They had grown to have frequent meetings there. They would de-transform and usually just talk. It was just the two of them, alone, in the dark. Sometimes things would escalate, but they never went further than the first night, the rumor having Ladybug self-conscious and angry. Which of course Chat Noir understood. He never made her feel like her feelings were invalid.

Chat Noir tried to get Ladybug to talk to him about the rumor, but she wouldn’t budge. She said she just wanted to act like she never saw the photographs online and planned to ignore anyone who asked questions on the matter. She had even ignored Alya for a Ladyblog interview, and that was unheard of. They were unsure of the Ladyblog’s stance on the topic. There seemed to be times when there were articles on both sides; debating on whether the superheroes were dating or not.

Chat Noir just felt so useless. He couldn’t make Ladybug feel better about this. It was all he wanted. He hated seeing her like this. She was his best friend, he loved her. Since the news had gotten out Ladybug had been more careful about what she said and how she said it, and nothing felt genuine from her anymore. Even in their own personal conversations. It wasn’t that what she said felt fake, it felt manufactured. As if she planned out conversation topics in advance to avoid the rumor topic. So Chat Noir couldn’t get any clarification on what their relationship status was.

Of course they weren’t dating, but there was an odd middle ground they were stuck in. While Chat wanted to discuss this with Ladybug she turned him down. She said she didn’t feel ready. Not understanding Chat felt ignored and disregarded. He was a part of this rumor too. While it wasn’t bothering him as much as it was bothering Ladybug it did bother him to see her like this and not being able to help. Also a label of some description would help him whenever the press would run up to him and start questioning him.

Ladybug told Chat Noir to say something among the lines of “We’re not taking questions on the matter.” And he listened, telling whoever asked about him and Ladybug that. It wasn’t like he actually had an answer to give them anyways. He didn’t really know himself.

Feeling lonely Chat Noir makes his way to Marinette’s apartment. The two had talked about some rather personal stuff before. Marinette was the first person he confessed his love for Ladybug to. It felt so freeing talking to her, and she always gave the best advice. He assumed it was just because she was a girl and if he was going to get advice about girls from anyone it should probably be a girl. Nino always gave some pretty vulgar advice, but it came from a good place. And Alya just wanted to get to the bottom of who he was talking to. He could never just get some standard advice from her. It didn’t matter if he was Chat Noir or Adrien Marinette was a fantastic friend to both of them.

The boy looks through her window, trying to see if she was awake. He sees some lights and a little movement. Happy he knocks on the window lightly, hearing some stirring he smiles, patiently waiting for her response.

After some waiting Marinette opens the window and chuckles, “I knew it was a bad idea to feed a stray cat. You keep coming back.”

“Very funny, Mari,” Chat Noir laughs, “can I come in? I-I need to talk to someone.”

“Of course, Chat, come in,” Marinette exclaims, opening the window further for Chat Noir to come through. He enters, sitting on her bed next to the head of Marinette’s large cat plush. He can tell she notices something is off. “Chat is everything alright?”

“I guess,” Chat Noir shrugged. “Technically? Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Fine doesn’t sound alright,” Marinette argues, sitting next to her friend.

“It’s just- ugh this stupid rumor about me and Ladybug dating,” Chat Noir groans, allowing his back to slam against the bed. He looks up at the ceiling, arms crossed now.

“W-what about it?” Marinette asks confused.

“It has Ladybug so upset,” the super hero explains, “I’ve never seen her like this. Not even when we were on live television. She’s angry and sad and just, I don’t know. And now she won’t talk to me the same.”

“I’m sure this is just hard on her, and it’s not directing it towards you on purpose,” Marinette says awkwardly. Chat took this to heart, but regardless he was still angry.

“And she has every right to be mad! To be upset! I’m upset!” Chat Noir yells, throwing his arms into the air. Marinette hushes Chat, reminding him of her parents just down the stairs. He apologizes, turning to his side to face the cat plush’s face. He takes his hands to its’ cheeks and squishes them, trying to calm down a little.

“You’re mad about the dating rumors?” Marinette asks surprised. Chat Noir nodded, still looking away from his friend, almost pouting.

“Yeah, weird I know,” Chat Noir admits, booping the cat’s nose before sitting up. “It is messing up the relationship between me and Ladybug.” He stops for a moment before frantically correcting himself. “N-not romantically or anything! Just in general! No romantic relationship is being messed up! T-that’s not what I meant either, shit wait.”

“Okay, I get it,” the teenage girl laughs as Chat Noir stuttered, clearly not trying to spread the rumor that anything was going on between him and his partner. “What is she doing that’s messing up your _platonic_ partnership?”

“Ah, good way to put it,” Chat Noir hums, taking note of how Marinette had phrased his relationship with Ladybug. “Well, she just can’t seem to relax anymore. I feel bad, like I’m responsible. She was trying to comfort me and I just put my arm around her and now because of me everyone thinks… I don’t want her to feel bad, that’s the last thing I want.”

“You’re very sweet, Chat Noir,” Marinette sighed, wrapping her arm around Chat Noir herself, bringing him into a comforting hug. “Ladybug doesn’t deserve you, you know that?”

“Oh no, no, no, I don’t deserve her,” Chat Noir argued, “She’s perfect, Marinette. I know you sort of know her, but not like I do. She’s funny, smart, caring. Marinette, I really, really love her.” Marinette chuckles, running her hands through the super hero’s hair.

“And you’re sweet. Don’t sell yourself so short, Chat. Okay?” In turn Chat Noir nodded, offering Marinette a weak smile. If Chat Noir wasn’t so dedicated to Ladybug, especially now, he would swear he was falling for Marinette. The girl sighs, resting her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder. She takes a deep breath, “You know, for the record, I think that rumor is total bullshit.”

“Well you seem to be the only one,” Chat Noir sighed, practically purring as Marinette ran her hands through his hair. The girl was able to feel the rumble in his chest. “You and Ladybug anyways.”

“Chat, what _is_ your relationship with Ladybug like? What I mean is, what do you think it’s like?” Marinette asks curiously.

“We’re partners,” Chat answers. Now he felt obligated to carefully think about how he could answer Marinette. It wasn’t like he could tell her about their intimacy. He couldn’t tell her about how they were in this sticky gray zone that neither of them knew what to label. One thing was for sure, he knew Ladybug didn’t think they were dating.

“That’s it?” Marinette persists. Wanting to tell Marinette wanted more details Chat Noir thinks carefully about what he was going to say next. How could he put his relationship with Ladybug into words without revealing too much? As much as he trusted Marinette he didn’t want to say too much, this was Ladybug’s privacy too.

“No, it’s much more,” Chat Noir sighed, thinking about his partner. “I love her, you know that. I trust her with my life. With or without the mask. I don’t even know who she is without the mask but I feel like I’d be able to trust her regardless.” A smile creeps onto the hero’s face before realizing he was talking to Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life. “Gosh this must sound so stupid and not at all relatable, huh?”

“Not at all,” Marinette laughs, “I mean, I can’t exactly relate like this but I get trusting someone with your life like that. It makes sense.” Chat Noir nodded, of course she did, Marinette was so empathetic. A part of him wondered if she was saying that to just make him feel better or if she did really understand. Either way, he was glad he had someone to listen to him.

As Adrien he didn’t have anyone to talk to about issues like this. He couldn’t openly talk about his crush on Ladybug, it wouldn’t make sense. Of course, everyone liked Ladybug. But no one did like him. He was glad he had this almost second friendship with Marinette. His friendship with Marinette as Chat Noir was very different than his friendship with her as Adrien. It always continued to amaze him how different a mask made things.

“You’re a great listener, Mari,” Chat cooed, “You’re one of my best friends.”

“What an honor,” Marinette jokes, “To be friends with the illustrious Chat Noir.”

“”Hey, I’m serious,” Chat Noir laughs.

“I know,” Marinette said, laughing with her friend. “And so am I. It’s _such an honor_.” Sarcasm vivid in the girl’s voice. This causes Chat Noir to push Marinette a little. He then receives a rightfully earned push back. Though Marinette does not hold back and he is practically pushed off the bed. He would have fallen too, if Marinette hadn’t caught his tail.

The boy’s face was only a few inches from the floor, he had his eyes clenched shut expecting the worst. Turning his body to face the girl holding him up he looks up at her, asking for a little help (not that he really needed it). Instead a smile spread onto Marinette’s face.

“Long live the king,” Marinette exclaims, officially pushing the superhero off the bed. They laugh as Chat Noir settles himself back on the bed.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng I cannot believe you just let me die like that,” Chat Noir joked. “Who would protect Paris without me?”

“Oh I imagine Ladybug could get the job done,” Marinette says matter-of-factually, poking Chat Noir’s nose.

“Without any help?” the boy teases.

“Dang, you’re right,” Marinette sighs. A triumphant smile spreads onto Chat Noir’s face before Marinette speaks again. “Rena Rouge would probably help out a lot more, Carapace too I’d wager.”

“How rude, Marinette, don’t you care about a poor cat’s feelings?” pouts the superhero.

“Awe you poor kitty,” Marinette continues to tease, running her hands through his hair, practically petting him again.

The cheerful manner soon dissipates as things settle down, “Do you think my _platonic_ relationship with Ladybug will ever be the same?” Chat watches as Marinette thinks. He felt bad dumping all this emotional drama on his friend like this, but who else could he go to? Sitting in silence as Marinette thinks the boy begins to grow nervous.

The two were a lot alike in a lot of ways. They were both very caring and sympathetic, putting others first. Famous singer Clara Nightingale even acknowledged her pure heart. Not that he needed a famous singer to point that out for him. He’d always known and admired that about his friend.

Chat watches Marinette’s facial cues trying to figure out what she could be thinking. This was a problem he didn’t think she’d be able to understand on the same level as him. How could she? It wasn’t like she had experienced the same complexity of loving someone who you didn’t truly know. (Their identities of course, Chat felt as though he knew Ladybug better than anyone.) After appearing to compose a proper sentence Marinette looks to her friend.

“I don’t think it will ever be the same, Chat,” Marinette starts.

“That’s it, I knew it,” Chat Noir groans as he drags his hands down his face pulling at his skin. “I messed up. We never should have-”

“No Chat, I don’t mean it in a bad way, _exactly_ ,” the girl clarifies waving her hands in front of her face. “Your relationship will always be different now. Everyone is going to ask you guys about your relationship more frequently. It’s already been happening.”

“Yeah… even the Ladyblog has taken up the subject and that’s a little low for Alya,” Chat mumbles, now twiddling his thumbs. He couldn’t believe it when he saw Alya’s post about the rumors and pictures. He expected Alya to snuff at them but not this time. Now everyone who read the Ladyblog, which was a large portion of Paris, was exposed to Alya going through the two heroes’ interactions in the past to back up this rumor (or in some cases shooting them down, her stance wasn’t very clear). The Ladyblog had ignored these kinds of rumors, even shutting them down at points. He didn’t know why Alya chose now to indulge in this phenomenon.

“This makes Ladybug uncomfortable, anyone can see it, but everyone ignores it. So even when this gets dropped or dealt with she’s going to think about this for a while at least,” Marinette explains, “She’s probably trying to map out every way her actions could be misconstrued as some romantic gestures or how everyone is thinking about how she’s interacting with you.”

Chat Noir was taken back. Of course that’s what Ladybug was doing. How could he be so blind? He didn’t even think to consider how the public was picking them apart even when protecting Paris and not just out on Patrols. Everything was being monitored now, everyone wanted to be the one who proved that Chat Noir and Ladybug were dating without question. Of course Ladybug had already thought of this.

“Damn, Marinette.”

“W-what?” The girl’s face turns a deep shade of red.

“You’re so smart,” Chat chuckles.

“No it’s not that I’m smart I’m just not a jerk,” Marinette says, rubbing the back of her neck. “If it is making her uncomfortable people should stop. It isn’t helping that famous people are sharing the rumor too.”

Instantly Chat Noir feels bad. He had shared a few articles about the matter so that he wouldn’t raise suspicion. He figured he would blend in with the crowd of people wanting to know his relationship with Ladybug and to his knowledge it was working. Maybe a little too well, but then again Marinette could be talking about anyone.

“They’re just riding the trend,” Chat Noir shrugs, desperately wanting to change the topic.

“I just thought some of them were better than this,” Marinette continued, looking deeply into Chat Noir’s eyes.

“Anyone in specific?” the boy asks now growing nervous.

“Well- no… no one in specific,” Marinette sighed, looking away now.

“Are you sure? You sounded like you were talking about someone,” Chat doesn’t know why he is prying further. He supposed it was just because he had spent a large amount of time venting to her about him and Ladybug. It was her turn to get something off her chest if she wanted to. He wanted to be as good of a friend to her as she was to him.

“Adrien Agreste,” Marinette breathes, “The Model?”

Of course, who else would she be talking about? Feeling a tad hurt Chat Noir just nodded, “Yeah I know him. Er- know of him. His perfume ads were everywhere for a long time.”

“He’s never been the type to spread rumors like this, it’s just surprising I guess,” sighs Marinette. Chat Noir couldn’t think of anything to say. He couldn’t defend himself. If anything he just nodded along with Marinette.

“Aren’t you good friends with him?” Chat Noir asked.

“Yeah why?”

“You’re not mad at him are you?” asked the blonde hero, giving almost puppy-dog eyes. In turn Marinette sighed, which made Chat Noir scared until she shook her head.

“No. I’m not mad at him,” the girl confessed. That made Chat Noir feel better at least. “I could never be mad at him.” Chat Noir lets out a small sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Marinette to be mad at him. He could tell there was something more that Marinette wasn’t telling him, but he didn’t want to push her too hard.

“Good, I’d hate to see you lose a friend over something that’s my fault,” Chat says with a small smile.

“It’s not your fault, Chat Noir,” Marinette says confused. The blonde gives Marinette a weak chuckle. _If only she knew,_ the boy thought. It wasn’t like he could apologize on Adrien’s behalf. And if he out of the blue apologized as Adrien for sharing articles about himself and Ladybug to Marinette it would be totally random. Sometimes being a superhero was too complicated.

Though Marinette never seemed to need too much context to give Chat Noir great advice, whether it was about his own insecurities or about Ladybug, Marinette always knew what to say. He almost felt bad coming to her so often for advice but she was always so good at it, and from what he could tell she didn’t seem to mind. And she treated him like a _person_ , not some famous superhero or supermodel like almost everyone else did.

“I suppose it’s not, but I’m still sorry,” the boy says, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not really,” Marinette sighed, “It isn’t that big of a deal. I’m making something out of nothing, really.”

“No no no! If it upsets you you’re completely valid!” Chat Noir exclaimed, looking to his friend as she shrugged. “I think you should talk to your friend about this. I bet he’d be super understanding about it.”

“You’re probably right,” Marinette agrees, making Chat Noir give a big smile. He was glad to be of some help to her for as many times she has helped him. He would have to admit, though, it was easy to give advice regarding himself. “And you definitely need to talk to Ladybug. I- uh- I bet she doesn’t realize she’s hurting you.”

“No, I bet she doesn’t,” Chat Noir agrees as well. Though he wasn’t quite sure what to say to her he knew somehow he’d figure it out. “Well I should get going, it’s getting pretty late. Thanks for everything, Marinette, I mean it.”

“Of course, Chat,” Marinette says with a smile, “Anytime. Don’t hesitate to come back if you need to talk, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get all sides of the love square in this fic at some point. Though trying to figure out how to work Ladrien in will be difficult for sure. We'll see how it goes. If any of you have suggestions be sure to drop them in the comments!  
> Thanks for everything you guys, it all means so much to me!


	4. We Need to Talk

Adrien couldn’t wait for his next patrol with Ladybug. He had so much to say to her. Festering over this and things he may have done wrong wasn’t good for him. Plagg would try to get him to think of something, **_anything_** else, but it didn’t work. He even spent his free time scrolling through different social medias seeing what people had to say about them.

His blood boiled. All kinds of people were making assumptions about them. If it weren’t for Ladybug he wouldn’t care, in fact he would be a little amused. But never before had he seen his partner so heated. The lack of her talking to him didn’t help either.

Left to think about what he possibly could have done to have Ladybug shut him out as she had been doing made him so confused, so angry. There were nights where he wanted to cry, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. This side of Adrien even brought out the sympathetic side of Plagg, that’s how the blonde knew he was being pathetic. It took a lot for Plagg to care about something other than his cheese.

He hoped, he prayed, that Marinette was right. Deep down he knew she was, that Ladybug didn’t mean to shut him out. But then again, Marinette didn’t know everything. Marinette didn’t know about his and Ladybug’s new shared intimacy or how standoffish Ladybug truly had been towards him. So a small part of him was terrified.

“You’re overreacting, kid,” Plagg groans, laying on top of the blonde. “Ladybug’s just scared too.”

“How do you know, Plagg?” Adrien grunted, scrolling through the Ladyblog.

“I _know_ Ladybug,” Plagg says matter-of-factually. Oh yeah, Plagg liked to rub that fact in, too. The fact that he knew who Ladybug actually was. He’d return from meeting Tiki, Ladybug’s Kwami who apparently is much nicer, and brag about how she would pet him and treat him purr-fectly. “She thinks the world of you, Man. Besides that time I told her ya lost your miraculous but that’s water under the bridge at this point.”

“I’ll still never forgive you or that you know,” Adrien sighed, lying back against his chair. He watches the clock, begging for time to move faster. He wanted to talk to Ladybug now. Right now.

“That was a few years ago now,” Plagg argues. “I bet she doesn’t even remember.”

“What if I ruined our entire dynamic, Plagg?” Adrien practically cries.

“Hey, stop that!” Plagg exclaims. He flies off Adrien’s head and looks at him in the eyes. The Kwami’s small hands are around his nose, and their faces are practically touching. “Ugh you humans are so frustrating. I’m telling you everything is fine. I’m the Kwami of destruction if I thought your relationship with Ladybug was fucked I would’ve told you by now.”

“We should get a swear jar,” Adrien chuckled, something about the small cat Kwami swearing was always funny. He tried to act tough, like practically bragging that he caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, but it always came off as cute. Admittedly, his Kwami was making him feel somewhat better. He was helping the time pass faster at least, and Adrien was grateful for that.

Finally glancing at his clock one last time Adrien determines he could leave for his Patrol. He stands, trying to make himself look nice before realizing it wouldn’t really matter after he transforms. Looking to the small cat he nods, raising his hand to transform.

“You got this, kid,” Plagg encourages before Adrien exclaims _CLAWS OUT_ and leaves through his bedroom window.

Chat Noir patiently waits for Ladybug to meet him for their patrol. After his talk with Marinette a few nights ago he felt ready to speak with Ladybug, more confident. Though he still didn’t quite know what he was going to say to her. Even after days of practicing in the mirror and with Plagg (Plagg really wasn’t much help, but that didn’t surprise Adrien in the slightest) he couldn’t formulate a solid cohesive approach to the subject. Despite his practice not working he still felt more prepared to talk to her. And tonight he wasn’t about to let the dating rumor get in the way of this much needed conversation.

The boy starts to get impatient. His legs were swinging over the side of the rooftop where he was perched. His hands were twitching. He was looking all around him. He was hoping every sound was Ladybug swinging or jumping in to meet him. Sure he had shown up a little early today, which was rare for him, but he felt like he needed to be in the right headspace to confront Ladybug tonight.

Right now the best he could hope for was for things to go back to normal. He would take that over dating Ladybug if that meant getting over his rumor. Sure _back to normal_ wasn’t ideal, but anything was better than where their relationship was currently.

Finally the superhero’s patience pays off and Ladybug swings in. The boy jumps up, a little clumsily, but excited. Well, not excited, perhaps eager was a better way to put it? Whatever it was he was feeling he was ready to talk to Ladybug. He fixes himself, making himself more _presentable_ for Ladybug.

“Hello, My Lady,” Chat Noir greets, taking his partner’s hand and kissing the back of it. The girl gives Chat a smile.

“On time today, Kitty, I’m impressed,” Ladybug teased, pulling her hand away. A soft chuckle escapes the blonde’s lips. He doesn’t want the atmosphere to turn awkward. Figuring a light hearted conversation would keep Ladybug calm and more apt to talk about everything. Also, he just didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

“Don’t be so surprised, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir retorts, a smirk spreading across his lips. _This is good. Nothing’s awkward. Not yet. Thank God Ladybug is in a good mood._ The boy takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the oncoming conversation. “Look, Ladybug, w-we need to talk.” He looks down to the ground, squinting. Almost afraid to look his partner in the eyes.

“Yeah I know,” Ladybug agrees. Not expecting that response from the girl Chat’s head snaps back up to meet her soft gaze. Her bluebell eyes were much softer than her usual intense gaze. Not sad per se, but more gentle. Chat Noir was grateful for this, it was going to make the night much smoother.

They sat down side by side. Neither of them knew where to start. There was so much to talk about, so much to resolve. Chat wanted to start off slow and easy, ease into the more sensitive topics, but he didn’t know where to start or which Ladybug considered to be more sensitive. But before he could start Ladybug began speaking.

“I know I’ve been acting weird, I’m sorry, Chat,” the girl apologizes. The blonde blinks rapidly, not at all expecting this. An apology? Out of the blue like this? An unneeded and unprompted one at that.

“N-No need to apologize!” Chat Noir exclaimed “You don’t need to apologize for anything! I wasn’t expecting an apology at all if that’s what you were thinking! I just figured we needed to talk about this whole rumor. Like… as a whole.”

“Sounds fair,” Ladybug agreed. Chat looks back down at his hands. He twiddles his thumbs, back to trying to formulate a cohesive thought. His mind was racing. He expected this conversation to be more or less one sided. He expected to just talk and get things off his chest. This he never saw coming. Though, Ladybug had always been great at doing the unexpected.

“I understand that this is hard on you,” Chat Noir started, taking a deep breath before he continued. “A-and I get that. I really do. It’s just, you’re not alone in this. I’m here for you. No one understands this more than I do. You have every right to be upset, it’s understandable. Everyone’s invading your privacy and that’s something you really value…”

He looks to Ladybug for a look of confirmation. Giving him one Chat lets out a long sigh, somewhat of relief. Desperately he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Given how delicate the situation had grown he wanted to approach this with extreme caution.

“But… but, Ladybug, I involved with this too. I’m just as much of a part of this as you are…”

The boy’s eyes clench shut, face a bright shade of red as the last sentence escaped his lips. The line felt almost selfish. His feelings in this to him felt selfish. This was making _Ladybug_ uncomfortable. It’s why she’s been so distant. He didn’t know why it was effecting him so much, why it bothered him to this extent. To the point where it being bottled up inside him wasn’t something he could handle anymore. To him that just felt selfish, wrong even.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about this too,” Ladybug states, “I know I’ve been shutting you out. I really don’t mean to, I’m sorry.” The girl cups Chat Noir’s cheeks in her hands. They were soft and squished like a kitten’s, it gave Ladybug a small smile. “I’ll try to better about that. I promise.” With that Ladybug gives a small kiss to Chat Noir’s forehead. Something resembling a purr came from the cat themed hero making Ladybug laugh a little.

“What do we tell Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee?” Chat Noir asks. While they didn’t rely on their allies all the time it was inevitable before they had to call in one of their friends for assistance. And of course they would have questions. They both knew Queen Bee did, Chloe had been putting her theories all across social media. At one point she even stated she was an expert because she was Queen Bee and knew the two personally.

“Honestly? I’m not sure,” Ladybug replied, “They’re our friends. Though I would like Chloe to stop taking questions on our behalf.” Chat Noir laughs.

“Me too,” the boy agrees. “But I don’t think anyone really believes anything she’s saying. I mean, it’s Chloe.” Chat Noir could only wonder what Carapace and Rena Rouge were saying. While their identities weren’t public like Queen Bee’s Ladybug knew who the two were so she could monitor what they were saying about the whole ordeal. This was yet another thing Ladybug was left to deal with on her own, Chat just wanted to be of some sort of help to his partner.

“But Rena…” Ladybug trails off, remembering Chat didn’t know the girl’s true identity. “What do you think we should tell them?”

“I don’t know what to tell myself,” Chat groans, a small pout forms on his lips.

“What do you mean, Chaton?” Ladybug asks, oblivious as to what Chat was hinting at.

“My Lady, I love you,” Chat trembled, the blush painted across his face becoming clearer. It was times like this where he was envious of how much of Rena Rouge’s mask covered her face. “That night- a few weeks ago, when you said you might love me..? Bugaboo, I’ve never been happier. You’re the best thing in my crazy life as Chat Noir.” _Man, Plagg could eat this speech it’s so cheesy,_ Chat thinks, cringing at his own words. But he was so scared he was happy he was getting anything out at all.

He looks at Ladybug, expecting her to say something. Anything really. But she stayed silent, as if she was waiting for him to finish whatever he was thinking. He wanted her to break the silence as he tried to think of what to say, or rather how to say it. He wanted to pour his heart out to Ladybug right here and right now; but he knew Ladybug wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. Hell, a small part of him thought what he had just said may have gone too far. There was no takin it back now, though. Not that he would, what he said was true.

Clearing his throat the blonde begins speaking again. “But then… _after_ … you just left so quickly. I- I was worried I did something wrong. Maybe went too far? Pushed you into something you weren’t ready for. And then when you wouldn’t talk to me about it I just…”

Needing a break the boy needs a moment to regain his composure. The silence is sickening. Chat’s stomach is turning in every direction. No Akuma could possibly make him feel any worse. Honestly he was surprised he hadn’t been akumatized already. He couldn’t look Ladybug in the eyes. If he did he was going to cry. Ugly cry.

After a few moments which felt like eternity he takes a deep breath. He is ready to speak again, “My Lady, if I did something wrong please… _please_ just tell me.” Tears began to swell in the boy’s eyes. He promised himself before coming out for patrols he wasn’t going to cry tonight but apparently his tear ducts had other plans. He couldn’t stop them from rolling down his face. He prevented small hiccups from becoming audible. Though he assumed Ladybug was able to see his chest and shoulders convulse as he suppressed said hiccups.

He knew his crying must be making Ladybug feel worse. Which was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. The whole point of tonight was supposed to be to clear the air, not whatever this was. Feeling Ladybug’s hand brush away tears the boy brings his head up. His usually green eyes had a reddish tint to them from crying. They burned.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Chat Noir,” Ladybug informs, though she spoke softly. “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel this way for so long. I- I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Through his hazy and clouded vision Chat Noir could see tears start to form in his partner’s eyes.

“My Lady, why are _you_ crying?” the blonde hiccups, but somehow with a light chuckle. For Ladybug he could sustain a smile just to make her feel better, even in a moment like this. With his heart out on the table, for her to break if she pleased, he smiled for her benefit.

“I didn’t know,” Ladybug hiccups, wiping her own tears away now. “Chat you… you really still love me? Even after I made you feel like that?”

“Of course I do!” Chat Noir exclaims, in reflex bringing the girl into a tight embrace. “Ladybug I could never stop loving you.” He is able to feel Ladybug’s arms wrap around him. The blonde never wants to let his partner go. Comforting Ladybug he hugs her tighter, though careful as not to hurt her in any way.

“I don’t deserve you, you know,” Ladybug quakes, burying her face into Chat Noir’s neck. He can feel as she nuzzles in closer to him. Her breath was against the lightest bit of exposed neck that wasn’t under his suit or beneath his messy hair. Her breaths were rapid from the crying, but over time calming.

“I’m afraid you have it backwards, Bugaboo,” Chat retorts.

“Ugh we sound like Rena and Carapace,” Ladybug laughs, wiping more tears from her eyes.

“No when we start saying things like _no you hang up first_ then we’ll have to start reconsidering our lives,” Chat joked, pulling away from Ladybug.

“Agreed.” It was amazing to hear Ladybug chuckle after all of that. It was comforting, freeing even. Somehow Chat Noir knew things were going to work out now. It would be messy, everything in his life was, nothing could ever be easy, but a part of him knew things were going to be okay in the end. Or at least he hoped they would and this wasn’t just wishful thinking.

_Now. Now feels like a good time._ Chat Noir gathers all the confidence he can muster. He had practiced, this part in particular. He had wanted to ask this question for years. Even if the circumstances weren’t what he imagined: this much he had an idea of what to say.

“My Lady, I want to be with you,” Chat requests, practically giving her puppy dog eyes. He was guilty of doing that a lot, and even worse he fully knew he was doing it every time. “Even if it’s just while we’re heroes. T-that would be more than enough. I love you, Ladybug. Please.”

This just felt like begging. Was he seriously begging to be in a relationship? The only thing that was missing was him on his knees at this point. But gosh did he want this to work. Baby steps. Baby steps would work with Ladybug, he was sure of it. He watches as Ladybug’s face goes into deep thought. Every second felt like years.

The thought of rejection was terrifying. Hell, this was just a stepping stone relationship. A relationship where they could only be together as heroes. They saw each other often enough, so it in theory could work out fine; especially if they set up more time to see one another. It wasn’t like they hadn’t gotten intimate before. Even with masks in the way he loved Ladybug and would do anything to be with her. Now all he had to do was wait for her to say-

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug breathes.

_Wait._

“Chaton, we can’t.”

_No. No, no, no, no no!_

“When we accepted these roles as heroes of Paris we knew we’d have to hide our identities,” Ladybug explains.  

“B-B-But we don’t have to-”

“What would become of that, Chat?” Ladybug exclaims. “Nothing could become of it! It would end in heartbreak! Even if it worked, we can’t.”

“M-My Lady, _please_.” Chat Noir was desperate. He wanted Ladybug in his life so badly. How could she shoot him down? This was perfect, in Chat Noir’s eyes at least. They could be together, which they both clearly wanted. No flaws were in this plan. He ignored the, in Ladybug’s defense valid, point his partner he had made about anything becoming of their relationship. Surely if things went well they could know their identities right?

Everyone in Paris knew Chloe was Queen Bee. So exchanging identities between the two of them _eventually_ couldn’t be too bad. It certainly couldn’t be out of the question in the long run. If the two were able to keep their own identities a secret for this long knowing each other’s wouldn’t be too much more to handle.

“That night was a mistake,” Ladybug trembled. Now that hurt.

“A- a mistake?” Chat Noir wanted to run away and hide. To scream at the top of his lungs, let out all of the anger and sadness. It was a mix at the moment. He wasn’t sure which emotion was stronger. Ladybug doesn’t respond vocally, she just nods. Tugging at his costume’s cat ears the boy takes a deep inhale as not to completely lose his cool.

What was she calling a mistake? Admitting her _possible_ feelings to him? The sex? Him? He wanted to know. He needed to know. But he didn’t want to know. Whichever it was: it stung. It hurt. But damn it, he wanted to know more than he didn’t.

“W-what was a mistake?” he quakes, trying to gather the strength to look at his partner. Attempts were made on Ladybug’s part to do the same. The boy could see tears forming in her eyes, but they didn’t fall. Not yet, anyways.

“Chat, we can never be together.” Unsure if she was avoiding the question the boy wants to argue but is holding back tears of his own. He wants to argue about how just because the guardian says it’s unwise to reveal themselves that doesn’t mean it’s out of the question. Ladybug knew the identities of all of their partners. All but one: him. This was unfair.

The girl begins to speak again before Chat Noir gets the chance, “But I didn’t lie that night. I really do think I love you.” Now she was just rubbing salt in a wound. Every single thing she said made him want to burst into tears. Was she really saying she loved him now? In the middle of saying that they could never be together?

“Then be with me,” Chat Noir continues to beg. “What mistake?”

“Chat we never should have… I should have kept this to myself. We are heroes. We don’t have the luxury of being able to be in a relationship. The mistake was getting your hopes up. Getting my hopes up…” That last comment had the cat stupidly hopeful. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Well, the rational side of him did anyways. But no, that side was being pushed to the back of his brain by his poor lovesick dedication to Ladybug.

“Bug-”

“Chat, do you really want to know why I left so fast that night?” Something about Ladybug’s tone was so dark, so sad. Gulping Chat Noir nods, watching as she looks him in the eyes. Her own were almost colorless they were so dull. “Because I realized it would end like this. I felt so stupid. We’re not reckless teenagers anymore. I realized we made a mistake. But I… I really am sorry.”

At a loss for words the boy felt as though he was grasping for air. Trying not to cry he was gulping and trying not to show signs of how truly hurt he was to Ladybug. He loved her. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did this even have to happen?

“C-Can we still be friends? Please?” Ladybug cried. That breaks him. Chat Noir again grabs Ladybug and hugs her tightly.

“Of course, My Lady,” Chat Noir whispers, barely loud enough for his partner to hear him. “What did I say? Ladybug I could never stop loving you.” Ladybug doesn’t bother to correct or argue with him. She just holds him close, sniffing back what Chat Noir assumed to be tears of her own.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug repeats, her voice muffled as she is buried in the blonde’s suit.

Chat had to be strong for her, “It’s okay.” They stay in the embrace for quite some time. Ladybug repeats an apology a few times. It killed Chat Noir to see her like this. Never had he seen Ladybug so distraught.

Ladybug exits the hug. Wiping her face clean of tears she takes a moment before claiming she needed to go home. Chat Noir didn’t have it in him to argue with her or ask her to stay for longer. She looked so drained, he figured it was best for her to go home.

The two said their goodbyes and Chat Noir took up the responsibility for their patrols. The whole time he felt awful, distracted. All he wanted was for the night to be over. Never before had he ended a patrol so early. He just hoped nothing bad was happening that night: he didn’t have it in him to finish his rounds.

So the superhero made his own way home. Carefully he made his way across the rooftops of Paris as he approached the Agreste Mansion. Making sure no one was watching the boy jumps to his window. He silently enters, which he had grown rather good at doing, and de-transforms.

The minute he wasn’t Chat Noir anymore he practically falls to his knees. It was as if his eyes were waterfalls. Sobs filled his room, a sadness the boy had never felt before overcame his whole body. He trembled, his hands shaking as he tried to wipe tears off his cheeks.

Plagg flies up to the boy and hugs his cheek. “Sorry that didn’t go as planned, kid.”

Adrien wanted to say being friends with Ladybug was enough. That’s what he had told himself for years. Though he would be lying if he said he believed being friends was enough. But why couldn’t it just be enough for him? Why was he chasing the idea of being with his partner when she so obviously was against it? Did he like being in pain? (Okay, no.) 

“What did I do wrong?” Adrien sobs, gripping his hair and clenching his fists.

“Nothing,” Plagg comforted. “At least you know she isn’t mad at you: and never was. That’s better, right?” Adrien didn’t answer. “Right?”

“I guess…” The Kwami was right, that was better. But a new issue arose. Did Ladybug really think being in a relationship was impossible or impractical? She sounded regretful about being unable to peruse a relationship as Chat Noir suggested.

“Why don’t we get you into bed?” Plagg says, motioning to the large bed on the other side of the room. Sluggishly Adrien makes his way over to it. He didn’t even bother to get changed. He just flops down on top of everything. “Things will get better, kid. Just wait and see.”

Adrien just hoped his Kwami was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a happier ending written but I thought it was too Out of character so now we have this sadder one. Sorry.  
> We're going to get to the meat of this story real soon. Get ready for some famously pouty Chat Noir
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos!


	5. Missed Calls

While Adrien would admit his heart had been broken by Ladybug a few weeks back he would also have to admit that things felt like they were _back to normal._ The two could meet for patrols and joke around like old times. Even though he couldn’t be with Ladybug this was much better. Seeing his partner happy again made Adrien very relieved.

As Chat Noir he had backed off flirting for the time being given the fragility of their relationship. And it seemed to help a lot. Ladybug seemed much more open to talk to Chat having no fear of awkward or unwanted flirting.

Days as Adrien Agreste weren’t getting any easier, especially with the added emotional strain this had put on the boy. He found the photographers complaining at his photoshoots that he was too distracted or too saddened. They complained their, and his, work was suffering because of it and of course it was only a matter of time before his father approached him about this.

Adrien knew it was serious when his father took time out of his busy schedule to talk to him about the matter. Stern as ever Gariel Agreste always had an intimidating demeanor about him, but when he was disappointed that increased. And that was terrifying.

“Adrien, it has come to my attention that something has distracted you from your work,” Grabriel states, looking his son in the eyes. Adrien was so glad he had grown to be the same height as his father. No longer could Gabriel look down on him, literally anyways.

“I’m sorry, father,” the boy knew arguing with his father wasn’t going to get him anywhere. No excuses could be made. Besides, it wasn’t like his was a very valid one. And if he used the excuse of heartbreak his father would want to know everything; so that was out of the question.

“Is everything alright, Son?” Gabriel asked. Silence fell upon the blonde’s lips. The worry of his father was new to him. He almost didn’t know how to respond.

“Y-Yeah, everything is fine,” Adrien says hastily, “I’ll work on not being so distracted. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” There was the cold Gabriel Agreste that Adrien knew. As usual Adrien just nods, allowing his father to have what he wanted. Gabriel dismisses the boy, already going back to his work without giving a proper goodbye to his son.

Plagg did his best to keep Adrien optimistic. And it worked for the most part. Seeing Ladybug helped. Their relationship was practically repaired. It was as if that night on the rooftop never happened much to Adrien’s displeasure truthfully.

Though the press couldn’t seem to leave the two super heroes alone. The pictures of the two of them had surfaced over three months ago. Why couldn’t they just drop this? Seeing the conspiracy theories all over the internet just made this all so much more stressful for the blonde. He couldn’t escape this matter as Chat Noir or as Adrien Agreste no matter how hard he tried. Every time he was pit as Chat Noir people asked him about Ladybug. Before he would just smile for pictures and make a little kid happy by giving them a high five or something. Now he almost dreaded going out into public.

Never before had the public been so attracted to the boy, or for so long. The only thing that came close was when the Adrien Perfume ads first came out. Everyone wanted a picture with him or an autograph. But now people just wanted to ask him about Ladybug: everyone wanted to be the first person to prove without a shadow of a doubt the two superheroes were secretly dating.

For the first time in his superhero career Chat Noir found himself ignoring or giving the press the cold shoulder. And the public didn’t receive that very well. They didn’t quite know what to say, he had always been so open to attention. If anything the public was just outraged that their once friendly hero was growing standoffish.

His reputation as Adrien Agreste wasn’t much better either. Of course it was a little easier to see people as his civilian forms. Most questions he got were in relation to his work. So it was in a way a distraction from his confusing double life. The only days he could really say he enjoyed were when he had photoshoots. Lengthy ones.

Days where his father has an entire area off limits to the public and he is surrounded by professionals was somewhat comforting. Everyone that was around him was there to do their job. If there was gossip, which he knew without a doubt there had to be to some degree, they didn’t bother him with it. Professionalism filled the air, and no one wanted to bother the blonde who already looked stressed enough as it was. Days like this had grown to be comforting. But something was different about the atmosphere of today’s photoshoot.

The photographer brought Adrien to a park that was rather close to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They had done photoshoots here in the past, something about the location interested the photographer so it was a common enough location. But there was some anxiousness in the air, a tenseness that for once wasn’t coming from Adrien.

And then he sees it: Marinette was running around trying to keep up with the efficient stylists. The girl was carrying a pile of clothes almost towering over her head. Though she didn’t complain, she just followed her mentors around.

“Monsieur,” one of the stylists called for Adrien’s attention. He whips his head around, looking for the person who called for him. “Today we are having the intern style you. We’ve given her a fine selection to choose from.”

Giving the stylists an affirming nod the boy is ushered over to a small make-shift changing area. It was basically just four walls of sheets and racks which his body guard stood outside of. Marinette is pushed inside alongside him. She hangs everything up on a rack and starts assessing everything in front of her.

“Wow, Marinette, this must be a big step for you, huh?” Adrien asks, peering a little over his friends shoulder. The girl turns around, reflexes faster than he ever imagined she’d have.

“Oh- um- yeah! Your father thought it would be a good idea, actually,” Marinette stutters, clearly nervous.

“I’m sure you’re going to do great,” the boy says comfortingly, stepping back as to give his friend some space. Seeing his friend take clothes on and off the rack he smiles as she is immediately lost in her own thoughts. She had the boy hold up different articles of clothing against his body as she held up others, trying to figure out what to dress him in.

Finally she hands him a shirt but turned around to continue looking around in the racks. The boy begins undressing before he heard a small screech. Marinette’s face was bright red as Adrien had most of his shirt off.

“Ah- Adrien- sorry! I didn’t- um- expect you to- um-”

“Sorry should I have waited?” Adrien asks awkwardly. Usually his stylists didn’t care too much; and he figured with Marinette being one of his best friends she wouldn’t care at all.

“N-no no no, that’s fine,” she stammers, turning back around to allow him to change into the shirt. Adrien just lets out a small chuckle as he does what she asks, watching as she grabs a few different pairs of pants, belts and other accessories.

Finally she gave the boy everything he needed and left so he could change privately. When the boy was finished he left the racks and went over to the photographer. He was busy setting up cameras. Stylists were already giving Marinette notes even though he had literally just stepped out. The hair and makeup team touched Adrien up before the shoot.

The boy sits on the fountain as the photographer starts taking pictures at all angles. He instructed Adrien on what to do, how to appear to feel. Some of his examples were pretty odd but he never protested. All he could do is do is best to go along with whatever he said.

After quite a few attempts to get the shot he wanted the photographer groans and looks at the photographs so far, “You are not working with me!” The Photographer huffs, turning to the boy, “You need to get in the right headspace, Agreste! We’ll take a short break for you to do that.” Adrien sighs, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to be prepared and focused for his shoots but for whatever reason he couldn’t.

He is sitting on the fountain, looking down at the ground bellow him before he sees his friend sit next to him. “Adrien, is everything okay?” The boy adjusts his posture, sitting up straighter for his friend as to look her in the eyes.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Adrien lies. He doesn’t want to burden Marinette more than he already did as Chat Noir. She already dealt with his problems, he didn’t want to dump anything else on her.

“Are you sure?” Marinette persisted, “We’re friends. You can tell me.” She was right. Hell, she almost always was.

“It’s just… there’s this girl-”

“A girl?” Marinette squeals, her face bright red. Adrien laughs a little at his friend’s response. “Well tell me all about her. What is she like?”

It takes Adrien a moment to think about how to describe Ladybug to Marinette without it being obvious he was describing the superhero. As Chat Noir he could almost freely talk about Ladybug to Marinette. So in a way Marinette knew Ladybug on a personal level: especially how he would describe her. Now he had to censor himself almost.

“She’s kind, smart, funny and a really good friend. And not that it matters but… she’s beautiful. She has these amazing blue-bell eyes and navy hair.” the boy almost gets lost in describing his partner. Looking over it looked as though Marinette was clinging onto every word. “But-”

“Oh… there’s a but?” Marinette sighs, the sparkle once in her eyes gone, and the blonde nodded.

“Yeah,” Adrien groans. “I like her. A lot, Marinette. But… she doesn’t think it will work.”

“Why not?” Marinette asked. Inquisitive as ever Marinette makes Adrien think some more as to how to word the situation. He had to word this differently than he would as Chat Noir. Marinette already knew parts of that story, so he would have to be careful in how he described the situation. He didn’t want Marinette putting it together that he was in fact the cat themed superhero.

“With our jobs we’re both very busy,” Adrien stated, “B-but I proposed a way we could make time. S-since we see each other once in a while due to our jobs. S-similar businesses.” He hated lying to Marinette. But again, he didn’t want her putting it together that he was Chat Noir.

Marinette seems deep in thought trying to help her friend. Even if Marinette didn’t have anything helpful to say it meant the world to Adrien that she was willing to try to help at all. It was more than he could say for most of the other people in his life.

“Do you love her?” the girl stammers. Adrien doesn’t even have to think before replying.

“More than anything.”

“Do you think it is true love, Adrien?” Marinette finally asks.

“I do,” the boy confirms.

“Then I say don’t give up!” Marinette exclaimed. “If it really is true love it will work out.”

“You think so?” Adrien asked. He was a little unsure about continuing to peruse Ladybug given the recent situation, but maybe Marinette was right. Obviously he couldn’t get back on the horse right away, and he didn’t have it in him to try to hit on her as of lately. 

“Y-yeah! But what do I know? You should be asking Nino or Alya about this. They’ve been in a relationship for years,” the girl says awkwardly.

“Well I think you give some pretty good advice,” Adrien comforted.

“Thanks. I hope I was of some help.”

“You were. Thank you,” wrapping his arms around Marinette he gives her a hug, a much needed one at that. He feels Marinette wrap her arms around him, her embrace was so comforting. Something about Marinette was so comforting to Adrien. She was a great friend, Adrien even described her as an “every day Ladybug” before.

Their embrace was cut short by the photographer yelling at the two to separate so the team could get back to work. Watching as Marinette scurries off back to her work the boy sighs as he is bossed around by the photographer some more. His performance was better, apparently. He supposed he could thank Marinette for that.

The shoot dragged on what seemed like forever. It was near sunset when everything was finished. Giving Adrien feedback on how he had done and an estimate on when the photographs would be finished he dismisses the boy. Adrien gives Marinette a quick goodbye as he watches her walk into her family bakery.

Grabbing his bag Adrien goes to the car with his body guard. He was so tired, for a photoshoot this one seemed a bit more extensive. As school ended they all started to feel this way. He assumed it was because his father told the crew to make the shoots more intensive, now that modeling was his fulltime job.

Taking his phone out of his bag Adrien gets settled in the back seat of the car. Turning it on it starts to vibrate and ding. The messages and missed calls are coming so fast Adrien didn’t even get time to see what any of them were about. One thing made him nervous: 27 missed calls from Nino. Without hesitating Adrien calls his friend. What was so bad it validated 27 missed calls?

“Dude! Finally!” Nino exclaims on the other end of the phone.

“Is everything okay? What happened?” Adrien exclaimed worriedly.

“Oh- dude, everything is fine, it’s just-”

“You had me worried!” the blonde exclaimed interrupting his friend. Though he was relieved.

“Where were you all day?”

“At a photoshoot, sorry.” He forgot he didn’t inform his friend of this. There had been a couple times Nino tried to get a hold of him but couldn’t due to this, and he always seemed to take it a little personally.

“And you didn’t once think about your dear friend Nino and how I might want to talk to you?” Nino says mockingly, but Adrien swore he detected a small hint of sincerity.

“You know I can’t have my phone on me during a shoot. I forgot one day and I got a real earful from the photographer and father.”

“Wait does this mean you haven’t seen the news all day?” Why did Nino care about the news?

“No, why, did something bad happen?”

“Oh. My. God. _Dude_.”

“What? What is it?”

“Dude, hold on I’m going to send you a link,” Nino says instead of answering his friend. Adrien groans, his legs bouncing up and down worried about what Nino could possibly be sending him. It didn’t take long, though. Adrien couldn’t be prepared for what he was reading. “Dude! Did you get it? Are you reading it! Dude! Adrien!”

The article had a large picture taken of Ladybug at the top of the page. The photographer was on the ground and Ladybug was on some rooftop alongside Chat Noir. Nothing incriminating between the two partners. Adrien didn’t even notice anything wrong with the picture until reading the headline: **_Ladybug Pregnant?_**

“What the hell is this, Nino?” Adrien exclaimed.

“Do you see it?” his friend asks.

“No! See what?”

“Dude. Dude, scroll down,” the other boy insisted. While Adrien didn’t want to humor this thought he does as his friend asks and scrolls down the article a ways. “Do you see it now?” Adrien sees the only thing Nino could possibly be talking about. There was a zoomed in picture of Ladybug’s midsection that had the smallest curve to it. Those super suits didn’t hide anything did they?

“Yeah I see it, but-”

“Forget any chance you had with Ladybug, dude,” Nino laughed, knowing about his friend’s crush on the super heroine.

“T-this is obviously Photoshop!” Adrien argued, trying to get a good look at the original picture. He wanted to find any kind of indication that this picture was fake, that the accusation the press was making was farfetched. “T-the spots don’t match up with the way-”

“Alya has been analyzing this picture all day. Either whoever posted this is a complete master at Photoshop who fooled Alya, which is fucking impossible by the way,” even in the mess that was this situation Nino sticking up for Alya was admirable, “or it’s real. Alya thinks it’s real, Dude. _Alya_ thinks it’s real.”

Adrien hadn’t noticed anything off about Ladybug as Chat Noir. Everything seemed totally normal with her. As someone who was regularly up close and personal with her Adrien couldn’t see this as being true. There was no way, right? And if it was, she would have said something. Even if they couldn’t know their true identities this was a big enough situation that Ladybug would tell him about it. So she couldn’t be.

“Alya said something about the angle or some shit I don’t know, but she thinks it’s legit,” Nino says again.

“Shit what am I going to do?” Adrien mutters, practically forgetting he was talking to Nino.

“You? You don’t have to do anything,” Nino laughs. “Just know Ladybug’s probably officially off the market if she wasn’t before. Sorry, Bro.”

“A-ah yeah thanks,” Adrien stuttered. But really, what was he going to do? If these claims were true, which he doubted, things were about to get a whole lot more awkward between him and his partner. But again, this couldn’t be true. Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Things are going to get a lot more complicated   
> Thanks for everything you guys! Thanks for all the reviews, kudos, bookmarks and views!


	6. Confrontation

Pacing around his room Adrien was a mess. He wasn’t going to see Ladybug until tomorrow. In retrospect that isn’t a long time, but he was driving himself mad looking at fan theories about Ladybug on the internet. While it was true people were practically grasping at straws trying to prove this as true they were making some, much to Adrien’s displeasure, decent assumptions.

Some fans jumped to the conclusion the night the original pictures of the duo surfaced is when this _maybe baby_ may have been conceived. The size of Ladybug apparently matching up with that date. And again, to Adrien’s displeasure, they were right. If she is pregnant that was.

People tried claiming that’s why the super heroine had been especially camera shy lately. Since those super suits were very revealing everyone assumed she was hiding something, and in this case it was her baby. Though Adrien knew better, it was just who Ladybug was, or was it? He knew he was making his anxieties worse by looking into this nonsense but he couldn’t help himself.

Without being specific about the date Adrien assumes it has been three months or so since his and Ladybug’s night on the rooftop of their old school. He starts researching pregnancy up until that point; and to his perspective nothing matched up. She didn’t show any obvious signs. Or any that he could tell. Even looking back on her behavior he couldn’t pick out anything odd. And he was trying to be subjective, thinking of things he would never second guess, nothing still stood out.

Every time he thinks he has himself convinced it couldn’t be true he stumbles upon some new article that had him worried. Alya had put together a convincing argument on the LadyBlog about the matter. She thought this was real, she thought Ladybug really was pregnant. Alya _Césaire,_ who was considered the leading expert on Ladybug was convinced the super heroine was pregnant. That was one of the main reasons Adrien was worried. Having arguments supporting this theory meant Alya believed it, wholeheartedly without a doubt, and she does not like to be wrong. With supporting this theory her reputation was on the line. She wouldn’t publically support this on the Ladyblog if she didn’t think this was true.

But no one knew this story better than Adrien, disregarding Ladybug of course. He knew he should trust his gut: Ladybug couldn’t be pregnant. And if she was he figured she would have told him. This was bigger than their identities, than their oath as superheroes, in Adrien’s eyes at least. He thought Ladybug would feel about the same, enough to tell him at least.

Sure that night on the rooftop the pair wasn’t as careful as they should have been, and right about now he really regretted that. It sure wasn’t helping his anxieties. And if him being a nervous wreck checking the internet every free moment he had wasn’t bad enough his Kwami wasn’t much help.

“How do you know it isn’t true? You know it technically is possible, kid,” Plagg teases. In his own way he was trying to bring humor into the situation.

“I know it’s technically possible!” Adrien exclaims, practically trembling as the Kwami played with his insecurities. “But you know Ladybug, she would tell me right?”

“Adrien, I might know who Ladybug is but this is… well it would be big. I don’t know how she’d respond. I think she would tell you, but I’m not sure. You’re just going to have to wait to talk to Ladybug.”

“I can’t just sit around and wait, Plagg!” Adrien pouted as he ran his hands through his hair. He tugs at his blond hair, frustrated and scared.

“You don’t have any other choice, Kid,” Plagg informs, patting his head. “It’s only until tomorrow night.”

The day keeping Adrien from Ladybug was practically torture for Adrien. Fear of being a father kept him up at night. He didn’t have a good fatherly remodel of his own, how could he be one for a child? And him and Ladybug were young. Technically they were still teenagers. Teenagers who just graduated high school. Adrien knew he wasn’t prepared for fatherhood, he couldn’t imagine how Ladybug felt if this was true.

What made matters worse if this was true, she was alone in this. Sure people in her personal life may know, but what would she be saying about the father, _him_? He wanted to help her in every way he could, to be present for her whenever she needed him. For her and for their theoretical, but technically possible, child.

Finally the night where he could see Ladybug came. He was shaking while he looked out the window, waiting as Plagg was preparing for transformation. His palms were sweaty, legs trembling and while he found himself trying to practice what to say to his partner he couldn’t even get words out. He wasn’t even face to face with Ladybug yet, how would he address this?

Running up to Ladybug upon first sight and demanding to know if she was pregnant or not would be unacceptable. But how would he bring this up naturally? He couldn’t think of any way pregnancy would naturally come up in a normal conversation and this was too important to not bring up at all.

With a deep breath Adrien transforms into Chat Noir and bolts out of his window. He runs to the hero duos’ meeting spot as fast as he could. In a way he wanted to rip off this band aid. Ladybug needed to calm his worries and tell him she wasn’t pregnant; he knew this should be what happened but he desperately needed to hear it from her. No one else in the world could calm his mind on this situation, pregnant or not he needed to hear it from Ladybug.

When he gets to their meeting spot Ladybug is already sitting on the rooftop facing the Eifel Tower. It takes the boy a moment to calm himself down enough to walk up to Ladybug casually. Without saying anything he sits next to his partner who seemed to be lost in thought, she didn’t even react when he sat next to her.

“My Lady?” Chat Noir asks softly, not wanting to startle Ladybug. In turn Ladybug sighed, turning to him.

“Hi, Chat,” Ladybug greeted, the same neutral expression on her face.

“Is- uh- is everything alright?” Suddenly Ladybug’s face grows a bright red. She stands quickly, pacing in what appeared to be frustration.

“I can’t believe people think I’m pregnant!” the girl exclaimed. Chat felt a large weight fall off his shoulders.

“So you’re not,” Chat Noir sighed in relief.

“Of course I’m not!” Ladybug huffed. “Wait, you didn’t believe any of these stupid articles did you?”

“No- well, I mean, I just got nervous, Bugaboo,” Chat tries coming up with an excuse as he stands himself. “The timelines and theories people were coming up with were surprisingly convincing, and-”

“I- I can’t believe you!” Ladybug retaliated, clearly feeling hurt. “I thought out of everyone you would be the one to understand and not believe any of that bullshit!”

“I know, I know, I was just scared,” Chat just wants Ladybug to calm down. He didn’t want the discussion to happen like this.

“Don’t you think I would have told you?”

“Yes!” the boy cries out. “But with everything going on I just didn’t know and… Look it was messed up of me to believe anything the media is saying about you it’s just… Seeing it on the Ladyblog is really what got to me I guess.” Among other websites, but Chat Noir knew Ladybug held the Ladyblog to a decent standard.

“I can’t believe Alya,” Ladybug huffed, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. In the brief moment of silence and Ladybug’s vision being obscured Chat Noir found himself staring at his partner’s midsection. If a photographer got a picture of a curve of Ladybug from that far away, in less than flattering lighting, and at that weird of angle surely he would be able to see it up close if it was real and not some photoshop. But he didn’t want to get caught staring either so he caught himself when his eyes drifted downwards for too long.

Maybe it was his fears making him see things or maybe it was actually there but Chat Noir could’ve sworn one of his glances caught the curve caught in the incriminating pictures. It was tiny, something he would never mention without these accusations. He wouldn’t even notice this tiny curve. But here he was, jumping to conclusions out of fear. He gulps, afraid to even look at his partner bellow the face again.

“Bugaboo, I’m sorry but… a-are you sure?” Chat Noir quakes.

“Excuse me?” Ladybug snaps, rage building inside her again.

“I mean we weren’t exactly careful that night,” the boy says as he practically trembled. This was something he desperately didn’t want to talk about again, that awkward night. A night he didn’t think could majorly effect his life like this, but it already has and was continuing to do so.

“Of course I’m sure!” Ladybug hissed, offended at the accusation. “It would be hard not to notice!”

“It happens-”

“You bought into those stupid rumors so much you really looked into this, huh?” the super heroine grunted. Not that Ladybug needed to know but yes he did. Chat Noir had spent the last couple of days looking into pregnancy wanting to shut down any thought of his partner being pregnant. And stories of people being pregnant without realizing it came up a few times.

“Sorry I just wanted to be prepared in case- well- I don’t know!” Chat Noir exclaimed, stressed.

“You don’t trust that I would tell you?”

“No- I mean maybe- I mean, if we can’t know our identities- My Lady, I trust you,” Chat Noir stammered, trying to get his way out of the hole he dug himself into. “It’s just hard to ignore when it’s all your friends are talking about. All _anyone_ is talking about.”

“Yours too?” Ladybug asks.

“Yours are doing the same thing, then?”

“My best friend won’t stop trying to get me to help her come up with theories. Granted she doesn’t know I’m Ladybug. She keeps showing me what everyone is saying, and Chat it isn’t good… have you seen it?”

“More or less,” Chat Noir shrugged. For the most part he had been looking into the theories claiming Ladybug was pregnant. Some seemed legit, others flimsy and unrealistic. But he didn’t look into what the general public was saying outside of Nino; and Nino got most of his information from Alya. So he was basically getting his information from a professional journalist.

“They are asking who the father is –yes they assume it’s you-, everyone wants to know if I’ll keep it. They keep saying it’s irresponsible that I keep being Ladybug, that I even got pregnant in the first place, or that _you_ keep _letting_ me be Ladybug.” The hero wipes a couple tears away, obviously angry at the world around her, assuming the worst of the two super heroes; but her specifically.

“T-That’s terrible,” Chat breathes. Without giving it thought he wraps his friend in a hug, holding her tightly. Ladybug being pregnant or not, he was furious at people for making his partner feel this way. Ladybug had been Paris’ hero for years, and this is how they treat her private life? They publicly call her irresponsible and that he has control over her being Ladybug or not?

“Queen Bee has been roasting you specifically,” Ladybug trembles, hugging Chat Noir back. “What do we do, Chaton?”

“I don’t know… You’d think Chloe at least would have our back. She’s Queen Bee! She’s a hero like us.”

“You really think Chloe is capable of passing up hot gossip?” Ladybug asked, her obvious annoyance with their friend shining through.

“Guess you’re right…”

It’s silent for a moment before Ladybug leaves the embrace. Her face is still red with anger. She seemed more sad than angry, unlike the dating rumors that left Ladybug mad. Maybe it was the huge assumptions and unflattering questions the public was making. Or maybe, and perhaps the more practical reason, she’s upset that Chat Noir fell for these accusations.

And without being to help himself Chat Noir’s eyes drift down to Ladybug’s midsection to make sure he actually saw the curve literally almost everybody is talking about. He wanted to prove to himself that it was just nerves getting to him since Ladybug was so sure she wasn’t pregnant and Chat Noir had no choice to believe her. But he sees it. _Again_. This was not nerves. This was not his imagination. It was there. It was real. Small, and virtually impossible to see it unless you are trying to see it or extremely up close, but it _was_ there.

“You are absolutely sure you aren’t pregnant?” the boy says as calmly as possible as not to upset his partner.

“Yes, you worried Kitty,” Ladybug sighs, tired of answering Chat’s questions, or rather the same question over and over again.

“Like, 100% sure?”

“Yes.”

Chat almost didn’t want to ask but his nervousness got the best of him once again, “You did a test and everything?”

“Now why would I go as far to do that?” Ladybug was back to being offended. It wasn’t as bad as before but she definitely had an increase in rage.

“To be sure!”

“Just because someone accuses me of being pregnant I should take a test?” Ladybug exclaimed, bringing her hands to her hips.

“Well, My Lady, your-”

“You think I haven’t noticed you staring all night?” Ladybug cuts off Chat.

_Shit._ Chat Noir didn’t want to escalate; he didn’t mean to upset her with this question. He just assumed to be sure she would take some cautionary measures such as taking a test. She had said a friend was showing her all of the theories, did that not scare her? Make her second guess her own judgment?

“I didn’t mean-”

“There is nothing there!” And she does it again.

“You must-”

“Nothing, Chat!” And again.

“But there is!” Chat cries out. “You can’t-”

“ _Nothing_!” Ladybug starts crying again. “Chat, I thought I could count on you to trust me!”

“It isn’t that!” Before Chat is given any chance to explain himself or make up for what he said his angered partner leaves, yelling at him not to follow. Leaving Chat Noir alone on the rooftop, alone, angry and almost betrayed.

The meeting with Ladybug did not go as planned. Those pictures were real, the curve was real. The chance of her being pregnant was real. He was terrified. Either Ladybug was right or in denial; to make everything worse Chat Noir couldn’t tell. She hadn’t even formally checked. Or at least that’s what she told him.

Given Chat Noir wasn’t a woman he didn’t know how to personally tell what was going on in a woman’s body. But he couldn’t shake the fact that the possibility Ladybug being pregnant was just verified. Sure the curve could be normal weight gain, and he prays that is all it is, but with their intimate encounter a few months ago and the size of the curve this would be the biggest coincidence. He hated this feeling of uncertainty.

Scared and upset the boy heads back home. He just hopes Ladybug shows up to their next patrol. He didn’t mean to upset Ladybug this much, he really didn’t. But he wanted to be sure. He needed to be sure she wasn’t pregnant. But if anything that meeting just made him more scared.

He just graduated high school, he was in no way ready to be a father. If Ladybug would even allow him to be a father. And that was an even worse thought: not being able to be a father to his child. If he was going to be a father he at least wanted to take responsibility. Help Ladybug every way he could; but if she was going to continue to be this strict about their identities he may not be able to.

Not even Plagg had anything to say on this situation. Usually he would give some quips at Adrien’s expense, admittedly to cheer him up, but this time he says nothing. He just sits on his owner’s shoulder solemnly as Plagg watches him continue to indulge himself in the _Ladybug is Pregnant_ rumors. Even though both of them knew it was only going to make Adrien feel worse.

The public opinion about Ladybug and Chat Noir was only getting worse. Looking into what civilians’ were saying as Ladybug practically suggested was only making Adrien more upset. It really was times like this he wished he knew who Rena Rouge and Carapace were. He wanted to vent and ask them for advice. The only hero identity he knew was Chloe’s and as much as he considered her a friend he didn’t trust her with his personal problems. She would either scoff at his problems and or couldn’t keep it to herself.

Her social media accounts were littered with the new rumor. _I can’t believe Ladybug’s knocked up._ And _Chat you should’ve been more careful._ But this one Adrien actually found a little comical: _Think about how adorable that little baby is going to be!!!_ A little sweet for Chloe, but he wasn’t going to question it.

As Adrien waits for the next time he sees Ladybug he goes through the motions of his everyday life. He was so scared. Ladybug wasn’t one to skip patrols, and he hadn’t been afraid she wouldn’t show up before, but this time he genuinely was worried.

Torturing himself by looking into articles, blogs and reports regarding Ladybug the night where he meets her for patrols again couldn’t come sooner. It was only a waiting period of two days, but they felt like weeks. Leaving things on a bad note with Ladybug only made things worse. He knew he needed to apologize to Ladybug for making her so upset, and he accepted that. In fact it was going to be the first thing he said to her when they met.

“You can do this, Adrien, everything’s going to work out in the end, you’ll see,” Plagg says to Adrien. “She’ll accept your apology. This is Ladybug we’re talking about.” Adrien smiles at his Kwami’s words of encouragement, patting him on the head almost like a typical housecat.

“We’ll see, huh?” Adrien chuckled awkwardly and nervously. The boy transforms and heads to their meeting spot.

Chat Noir is there first. He wished she could’ve already been there. It felt like he couldn’t handle any more waiting. He wanted to apologize, get everything off his chest now. Not only so he could feel better about the other night but so Ladybug could feel better as well. He just hoped Ladybug would forgive him.

As time went by Chat Noir was growing more unsure that his partner would show up. At first he assumed she was running late, Chat had done that a handful of times. So he continues to wait, trying to think of ways to pass the time. But as it was an hour past when they were supposed to meet he was afraid Ladybug wasn’t going to show. He takes out his staff and tries calling his partner. No one picked up. This meant either Ladybug was deliberately ignoring him or wasn’t even transformed: and he didn’t know which was worse.

Chat Noir kept calling and calling Ladybug hoping she would pick up. Thirty minutes passed as he desperately tried to get a hold of his partner. Had he upset her so much that she was ignoring him? Was she so mad at him she couldn’t be around him? Chat Noir felt sick to his stomach mulling over the possibilities. But finally he gets ahold of the super heroine.

“A-Ah, My Lady! Are-”

“I’m not coming tonight, Chat,” Ladybug interrupted.

“Is everything alright?” Chat Noir asks, scared for his partner. It took a lot for Ladybug to skip patrols.

“Yeah everything’s fine, I just can’t come tonight. I’m sorry,” Ladybug trembled.

“It’s alright! I wanted to apologize for-”

“Look don’t worry about it. I’ll show up for our next patrol, I just can’t tonight.” And with that Ladybug hung up.

So that was it. Ladybug wasn’t coming tonight. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was his fault. All he could do was accept that Ladybug wasn’t showing up. So Chat Noir goes through his patrols, lonely without his partner. At least he was able to apologize to Ladybug, even if it wasn’t face to face. Even if she pushed the apology to the side, he was happy he was able to give her some sort of an apology.

When his patrol came to an end Chat Noir didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to be alone. Chat Noir heads to Marinette’s house, her company would be enough to lift his spirits. He couldn’t tell her everything that was going on, but just being around a good friend would mean the world to him right now.

But when he gets to Marinette’s house he sees Alya through the window. She is sitting on a bed with Marinette. That meant he couldn’t see Marinette tonight, and that hurt. Examining the scene further he sees tissues all around the two girls and Marinette’s eyes seemed puffy and red. This just makes Chat Noir want to go into Marinette’s room more. He wanted to help, even if it meant ignoring his own problems for the night. Though with Alya in the room he couldn’t go comfort his friend for whatever was bothering her.

Without any other options the boy is forced to go home, sad and alone. He couldn’t imagine what was keeping Ladybug from patrols. Once in his room the boy detransforms. He wanted to call Marinette and see if everything was alright, but that would be totally unprompted and wouldn’t make sense. Adrien wouldn’t know anything was off, so he just had to hope Alya was helping Marinette. He felt os powerless. So useless.

It was as if Adrien’s whole life was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are about to get so much more complicated for our boy here  
> Oh my gosh the response to this fic has been amazing! You are all so wonderful.


	7. Confessions

Adrien was going to get Marinette to talk to him today; he wanted to help with whatever was bothering his friend. Though Marinette wasn’t necessarily one to talk out her problems, so Adrien knew this would be somewhat difficult. Especially if work was stressing her out. For whatever reason Adrien was sure that Marinette would be reluctant to share the stresses of the company his father owned. Regardless of them being friends. It was no secret Marinette had great anxieties.

Sitting through his Chinese lessons and other daily tasks Adrien waits for a fitting. It was the perfect time to try to talk to Marinette. He would have to be careful. If he came across as knowing something was already bothering her it would seem odd. Technically there was no way Adrien should know something was off, she acted perfectly normal while at her internship and while talking to her among their friends. So somehow he would have to find his way to the subject without being totally direct. But one thing was for sure: he was going to get it out of her no matter what it took. From all of the years he (as Chat Noir) vented to Marinette he felt it was time to return the favor.

When it was time for the fitting Adrien was jittery and nervous, trying to plot out in his head how to talk to his friend. He didn’t have much of an opportunity to think: before he knew it Marinette was in front of him. Adrien was half listening as stylists told the girl what to do. He examined his friend as well as he could, and she seemed alright. No trace of her crying the previous night, which Adrien supposed was a good thing.

It didn’t take long for Marinette to get to work, taking feedback form her mentors to do the best she could. It was admirable to Adrien, that even though Marinette was clearly having problems in her personal life she was still doing her best here at the internship. She was so strong. But it made Adrien wonder how many times Marinette had put on a happy face for him and others. How many times had his friend been hurting without him noticing?

“Hey, Marinette, what are you doing after this?” Adrien whispers to Marinette as she moved to measure his forearms. She jumps back a little, probably caught off guard.

“U-erm, well I’m meeting Alya somewhere in about two hours, why?” she whispers back as she is trying to continue her work, still wanting to appear professional.

“We just haven’t hung out in a while is all,” the boy chuckles softly, trying to mask his concern for Marinette. “This won’t take long, I can wait for Alya with you if you’d like. We could maybe go to a café?” It was quick thinking, maybe not the best solution since they would only have approximately an hour or so to talk, but it would be better than nothing. And if she accepted they would be talking one on one, like when they were back in school together.

“Y-yeah I think that could work,” Marinette fumbled, trying to speak quietly as not to upset the stylists in the room. They weren’t paying too much attention, though.

“Great! You pick out the place, since it should be close to wherever you’re meeting Alya,” Adrien stated. He had to admit, he was suspicious about whatever Marinette was meeting Alya for. She was the one comforting Marinette the previous night, was this related? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, he wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering his friend.

After Marinette had finished getting measurements she zoomed off to put some finishing touches on a piece, assuring Adrien she would be back soon and they could leave when she came back. Adrien sits by the entrance to the Agreste Mansion, patiently waiting on the girl’s return. Though restless and unable to shake the feeling something big was bothering Marinette he gets out his phone to text Alya.

_Adrien: Hey, Alya, has everything been okay with Marinette lately?_

Tapping his feet on the ground Adrien waits for a reply from Alya. He didn’t know where she was or what she was doing around this time, but he hoped she had her phone on her. Well, it was rare that she would be without her cellphone, but he hoped she would be somewhere she could respond to him, and quickly he didn’t have much time before Marinette would be back. And he did not want to be texting Alya in front of her. Finally he hears his phone go off and his head snaps back down.

_Alya: Yeah why?_

Okay, now he was going to have to think this through. Alya was smart she wasn’t about to tell him everything. She was Marinette’s best friend, keeper of all her secrets.

_Adrien: Idk she has been odd at the internship today. Did something happen?_

_Alya: What do you mean?_

Now Adrien felt bad about this, he really did, but he was going to have to lie to Alya to get her to talk. A little white lie to help a friend couldn’t be too bad, could it?

_Adrien: She just seemed kind of down. Not herself._

_Alya: Don’t tell Mari I told you._

Great, this is what he wanted. He hated betraying Marinette’s trust, and Alya’s as well, but anything in order to help Marinette.

_Alya: But something in her personal life has been stressin her out._

_Alya: I’m not gonna say since it’s her business. She really doesn’t want you to know tho._

_Alya: So do NOT tell her I told you anything, Agreste._

The texts came in rapid succession, proving Alya’s urgency in keeping this secret of Mainette’s. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing he guessed.

_Adrien: No worries. Thanks._

With practically perfect timing Marinette came back as Adrien put his phone away. Marinette gave Adrien a smile as they headed out of the mansion. Something about Marinette’s expression seemed far away, she was practically staring off into space as they walked. The boy took a deep breath before turning to his friend.

“So where are we going?” he asks.

“W-what?” just like that Marinette was brought back to reality. Her cheeks turn a deep red, embarrassed for zoning out so easily.

“Which café should we go to? Your choice, whichever one is convenient for you since you have to meet Alya soon,” Adrien says, offering his friend a bright and warming smile.

“Oh- right, um- this way,” Marinette starts walking alongside Adrien leading him to a café. It was small but sweet, perfect to have this potentially awkward conversation. Adrien follows Marinette inside, taking in the sweet décor as they walked up to the counter. Glancing over the menu the café had posted on the wall Adrien smiled. This place had all kinds of sweets and different sorts of coffees, Adrien didn’t expect anything less from Marinette. Refusing to let Marinette pay for herself Adrien argues it was him who invited her out in the first place.

Receiving their orders the two sit down. Adrien watches as Marinette holds her cup of hot chocolate in her hands, staring down at it, almost in another world. She was silent, didn’t know what to say or do. It had been so long since the two had hung out together, just the two of them. Well, in Marinette’s perspective anyways.

Adrien takes a sip from his decorated latte, trying to figure out how he was going to get Marinette to open up. Even though he considered Marinette a very close friend she seemed quite nervous right now. Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if it was something he did, if asking her out was over stepping?

“This place is lovely,” Adrien says softly, watching as Marinette’s eyes dart up to meet his own. She was back from whatever thought she was lost in. She gives a small awkward chuckle before finally starting to drink her hot chocolate.

“Yeah,” the girl says, still appearing to feel too awkward to initiate a proper conversation with Adrien. He decides trying to poke around at what could be upsetting her to try to get to whatever it was. He didn’t have much time until Alya showed up.

“So, how has the internship been?” Adrien asked, “It’s been around three months now, right? Or something close to it anyways.”

“It’s been amazing,” Marinette says with more of a smile. “A lot, but amazing. I’m learning so much and your father thinks I should start producing some designs. A-as long as they’re approved by him of course.” Well that was a dead end, while he was glad his friend was so enthusiastic about her work it wasn’t what was bothering her; well it appeared that way. He wouldn’t be surprised if she put on a happy face for him because his father was head of the company. But this seemed genuine.

“What kinds of things is he having you do?” Adrien decides to ride out this conversation, maybe finding a way to dive into a different subject depending on how things went. One thing was for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Well I am coming up with designs for him by next week and just a lot of sewing for now. It’s monotonous but important so I don’t mind it too much,” Marinette hums.

“Is it too much?” Adrien asked.

“No not at all!” Marinette exclaimed, thinking she exaggerated in explaining her work load to Adrien. “It is a lot, but it is always fascinating to get a finished piece and have your father’s fashion label attached to it. Even if they aren’t my designs for now, I really am enthusiastic about what I’ve been doing.”

“That’s great to hear,” chuckled Adrien, “Father can put a lot on me at once, so I know what it is like to feel overloaded by him.”

Marinette nods, not sure how to respond exactly. Instead of saying anything the girl just takes another sip of her drink, eyes avoiding contact with Adrien’s. Even when Adrien thought they were in the perfect setting to talk and help Marinette feel better she still seemed off. And why wouldn’t she talk to him? He wasn’t mad at Marinette for not telling him, more like he wondered how big of an issue this was for her to avoid telling him. Sure Alya was Marinette’s best friend, but he figured if something terrible was going on he would know as well. Maybe he was just unobservant, or just plain stupid, but the way Alya said “ _She really doesn’t want you to know…_ ” had him wondering how many other people knew, or if it truly was just Alya.

“Is everything okay, Marinette?” Adrien asks softly, not wanting to catch her totally off guard. He failed though, as Marinette’s eyes dart up to meet his own, now flustered.

“A-Ah- E-er, everything is f-fine!” Marinette stammers, “W-why do you ask?”

“You’ve just seemed off lately,” says Adrien, trying to figure out how to word this. It wasn’t as if he could outright say “ _I saw you crying as Chat Noir so what’s up?”_ No somehow he was going to have to get to that without outing himself.

“You’ve noticed?” Marinette sighed, practically sinking in her chair.

“Well, just that you’ve been getting lost in thought a lot more frequently and more down I guess?” Adrien couldn’t figure out how to say it, while both of those things were true, he didn’t know if this would lead to whatever secret she was hiding.

Marinette takes a moment, looking into her hot chocolate as the whipped cream slowly sunk and dissolved, the beverage turning a lighter shade of brown at the top. With a deep breath she straightens herself into her chair, “I’ve gotten some- uh- news about my family and it’s just overwhelming…”

“Are you alright?” Adrien asks, she didn’t exactly give him any specific details. Was it about her mother or father? Perhaps some of her extended family? And overwhelming, in a good way or a bad way? He assumed in a bad way given the state Marinette was in the other night.

“Yeah it’s going to be okay,” Marinette confirmed, offering him a weak smile: but Adrien didn’t buy it, not even for a minute. He didn’t want to pry, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was perhaps being lied to, not about the family issue exactly, but on how well she was taking it.

“You know if you need to talk to someone you can always talk to me, right, Marinette?” Adrien asked, watching as the blush on Marinette’s face slowly faded away. “We are friends after all.”

“I know,” she mutters, “Thanks, Adrien.” She didn’t seem very keen on sharing anything else, but Adrien figured it was better than nothing. Given time he assumed he would know what is going on. The fact that she was keeping things from him, Alya confirming this, hurt but it was her business after all.

Then again, maybe he could visit her as Chat Noir. She always seemed to be more open with Chat for whatever reason.

Before Adrien knew it he sees Marinette waving to Alya who was outside the café looking in for the two of them. The brunette comes in, giving Marinette a big smile.

“Thanks for waiting with me, Adrien,” Marinette says politely, standing from the table. “I had fun.”

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Adrien asked, it was often his and Marinette’s schedules lined up because of the internship, as long as his father didn’t have anything extra planned for him.

“Are you asking her out, Agreste?” Alya teased, making both Marinette’s and Adrien’s faces a bright shade of crimson. Quickly Adrien shakes his hands.

“N-No! I meant as friends!” Adrien exclaimed awkwardly, watching as Marinette’s face only continued to grow redder.

Marinette groans Alya’s name as she continues to tease her. “Well we have places to be,” Alya says grabbing onto her best friend’s hand. “See you later, Adrien!” Just like that Alya drags Marinette out of the café.

Adrien sighs, not getting much out of Marinette as he had hoped, but he supposed something was better than nothing. So he went home, debating on rather or not he should go see Marinette as Chat Noir tonight. He didn’t know what Marinette and Alya were up to exactly, as far as he knew whatever they were up to could take all night.

It looked like another lonely night for the blonde. He walks through the mansion, his dinner on the table. He just picks it up and goes into his room, walking past a cold faced Nathalie. He slumps onto his desk chair, out of habit going to the Ladyblog. Still nothing new, it was full of articles both Alya wrote and outsourced material on the Pregnant Ladybug rumors. Much to Adrien’s surprise Alya appeared to have asked Chloe a few questions as to what she thought of this situation. It made sense, given Chloe was the only super hero the public knew the identity of. He bet if she knew who Carapace or Rena Rouge were she’d have their opinions on the matter as well.

“Going after Marinette after all, huh?” the small kwami hums, flying out of Adrien’s shirt.

“No, Plagg,” Adrien huffs, “I already told you I’m in love with Ladybug. Even if she keeps turning me down-”

“I don’t see the problem with dating two girls,” Plagg chuckled, making Adrien wince.

“You’re disgusting.” Plagg just shrugged, going to his dedicated cupboard just for his cheese. He truly spoiled his Kwami.

“Your loss,” Plagg stated, eating an entire cheese slice in one bite.

At least tomorrow he would be able to see Ladybug. Last patrol she didn’t show up, but she said she would be there for the next one. He wondered if it was appropriate to ask what was going on, why she couldn’t show up. She sounded so distraught, he wanted to help. Both Marinette and Ladybug were going through hard times and he felt as though he couldn’t do anything to help either of them. And that felt awful.

As the night of the patrol came Adrien was nervous, what caused Ladybug to skip a patrol? Was she okay? He wanted to ask her everything the minute he saw her, hell he’d be open to skipping their patrol and having a heart to heart with his partner. He knew Ladybug would never go for that, but the heart to heart definitely needed to happen. As selfish as it sounded he didn’t want Ladybug to hide things from him, besides her identity of course, but he wasn’t very happy about that either.

If Chat Noir knew who Ladybug was as a civilian he could help her so much more, he could be there for her. It always made him angry to think about how she had to go through everything herself mostly. All Chat could do was watch as a hero, and hope people in her personal life were enough. Nevertheless Adrien transforms and makes his way to meet Ladybug.

Once again he was the first one to arrive at their meeting spot. This had become normal, and Chat didn’t like it one bit. Ladybug was always waiting for him, always early. Things had switched, the anxiety was causing him to arrive early and whatever was going on with Ladybug was causing her to show up around directly on time, but as of lately she’d been a little late as long as he didn’t count last patrol where she straight up skipped and didn’t let him know she wasn’t coming until very late.

The nights were starting to get colder, and the super suits weren’t the warmest things in the world. The magic definitely helped, but a warmer costume would definitely be appreciated. Running his hands through his hair the superhero sighs, waiting for his partner to show up. She did say she was going to show up tonight, he prayed that was still the case. He hated being the first one to be at their meeting place. Was this how Ladybug used to feel? Anxious and impatient? Though Ladybug was much more patient than Chat Noir was, regardless he was driving himself mad just sitting on the rooftop by himself.

Finally the superhero hears his partner land behind him. Excitement ran through his body, practically bursting at the seems until he turns around to see Ladybug’s expression. Her face was full of dread, eyes red as if she had been crying. Hands behind her back as she kept her gaze focused on the ground.

“M-My Lady?” Chat Noir quakes, going up to his partner. He takes her chin in his palm, carefully pointing her face up to meet his own. What he saw was heartbreaking. “Is-?”

“Chat, I didn’t lie to you I promise,” Ladybug choked, tears escaping her eyes and running down her mask. Chat Noir was confused, lying about what?

“What are you talking-?” Though Ladybug didn’t give the blonde any chances to speak, she just kept talking over him. He wanted to question what had her so upset, but he assumed her talking over him meant she was doing just that.

 “I took one of those stupid tests just so you could feel better and to crush any doubts,” Ladybug cries, revealing exactly what she was hiding behind her back. “I was going to come to our patrol, a-a-and show you a negative test and we could laugh off this whole shit show… but…” Through he sobs she holds up a pregnancy test. Chat Noir couldn’t get a very good look at it as Ladybug’s hands were shaking. He didn’t have to get a look at it to know it was positive.

“Bug-”

“But when I looked at it… Kitty I-I’m sorry,” the girl is finally broken and couldn’t get anymore words out. From the look of her Chat Noir was proud she was able to get that alone out. Without hesitation Chat Noir brings Ladybug into a tight embrace. This was a mess, what were the two going to do? What was Ladybug going to do? Could she even continue being Ladybug? What was the public going to say? Should they even tell the public? They were going to be suspicious when Ladybug vanishes for some time. And Hawkmoth, what were they going to do about him? Ladybug was needed to cleanse akumas. Without her nothing would get fixed.

Even though a million things were going through Chat Noir’s mind at once a part of him felt as though he already knew this, even if he didn’t want to face it himself. No matter what he felt right now he knew he had to be strong for Ladybug. She had been dealing with this by herself. Suddenly it made sense to Chat Noir why she didn’t come to her last patrol, she needed time to come to terms with this herself, but it didn’t appear she had accepted it just yet.

“It’s okay, Bugaboo, we’ll figure this out,” Chat Noir says softly, keeping Ladybug in his embrace. A part of him felt angry that she discovered this and kept it from him. It wasn’t long and she clearly needed time to process everything, but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Selfishly he would admit, but that didn’t change that she kept this from him, even if it only was a few days.

“I’m sorry, Chat,” Ladybug mummers, still crying as her arms stayed firmly around Chat.

“Why are you sorry?” asks Chat Noir, “It’s okay. It will be okay. I’ll help you. Whatever it is, whatever happens, I’ll-”

“That’s why I’m sorry,” sobbed Ladybug, once again interrupting her partner. She retreats from the embrace, wiping her tears from her face. “But you can’t.”

“What do you mean?” Chat Noir inquires.

“We’re heroes, Chat,” Ladybug started. “I- you’re sweet, and I bet you’d be a great help and all… but our identities-”

“No, you cannot be serious,” sneered the blonde. “This is bigger than our identities!”

“When we accepted our roles as superheroes we knew we had to keep our identities a secret!” argued Ladybug. Now Chat Noir was just getting furious. Ladybug was stating, if Chat Noir was reading this right, that he couldn’t be of any help. He couldn’t be there for Ladybug, the baby, nothing. Ladybug was rejecting him as a part of this family, which was much much worse than being rejected romantically. This was downright torture.

“This is surely cause for an exception!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “Rena and-”

“Their miraculous’ are protected by the guardian. We have ours all the time, it just isn’t safe,” Ladybug retorts, “Look, Chat Noir, I’m sorry.”

“Then talk to the guardian!” Chat Noir bellows, starting to cry himself, but for now he kept himself together, not that he knew how he was achieving that.

“Chat I’ve made up my mind,” Ladybug sighed.

“T-t-that’s so- so selfish!” stammered Chat Noir, his face red with anger. “You’re saying I can’t see them? Be a part of their life?”

“I would love you to,” the superheroine says softly, taking Chat Noir’s hands into her own. “You would be amazing, but it isn’t because I don’t want you do. It isn’t because I’m being selfish, please don’t think I’m cutting you out because I simply want to.” Of course deep down Chat knew this, but he was still furious thinking about how he wasn’t going to be apart of his son’s or daughter’s life. As a child with their mother gone and their father practically absent his whole life he would never wish that onto another human being.

“Then why?” Chat Noir asked.

“It’s too dangerous,” Ladybug informed, “If Hawk Moth finds out who we are? Or any other villain for that matter, it… Chat it isn’t safe.”

“Hawk Moth can still discover who you are! He hasn’t found out after years of us being heroes! My Lady, please be reasonable!”

“We’re heroes,” Ladybug again stated, her tone going from defensive to now depressed. “We don’t have the luxury of being able to be a family…” That stung, that hurt. It made Chat Noir want to detransform right now, unprompted. To show Ladybug his dedication, his want, no his need, to be apart of Ladybug’s and this baby’s life. But the current level of eyes and cameras on the two held him back, along with idea that Ladybug would be furious.

“You know, I used to love being Chat Noir,” the boy mutters, “but right now? Right now I hate it.” Ladybug is the one to embrace Chat Noir this time. They stay like that for what felt like forever.

“I really am sorry,” whispered Ladybug.

“Can I at least see them? Help you out- e-even if it’s only as Chat Noir? Can you give me updates? Pictures? Anything!” Chat Noir was desperate. He was going to find a way around this, even if it killed him.

“W-we’ll see but we can’t exactly have t-this baby realizing you’re their father when they gets older,” Ladybug quaked. “Or that Ladybug is their mom. What would happen if they pointed at a poster of us and called out that we’re their parents? B-but we’ll figure out something. I want you to see them, but… It will be difficult.” As much as Chat Noir hated it, Ladybug was right. That was something he truly didn’t think about.

“How long are you going to continue to be Ladybug?” asked Chat Noir. He hated even the thought of her stepping down as Ladybug, but since this was their reality she was going to have to at some point. Temporarily of course, but it definitely was going to happen.

“I was thinking about that too,” Ladybug sighed, “A month? Maybe less? I mean I can’t stop being Ladybug! Paris needs me for Akumas, but I can’t fight like this either. And I have no intention of giving up my miraculous.” That relived the blonde at least. He didn’t know if he could handle anyone else being Ladybug, she was everything to him. “I was thinking we give Rena Rouge her miraculous so she can help you fight akumas, and I could be on standby ready to cleanse them. It’s outrageous and risky but-”

“No that sounds perfect,” Chat agrees, “Rena will do great.” He pauses, thinking for a moment. “What are you going to tell the public?”

“I-if you’re okay with it,” Ladybug started, sounding a little unsure of the solution herself, “I was thinking about doing an interview with Alya for the Ladyblog. She will be very professional and cooperative, I just know it. Honestly she’s the only one I’d trust to help us officially tell the public about this. W-what do you think?”

“Sounds good to me, it’s up to you anyways,” Chat Noir agreed. In all reality this effected Ladybug the most, she had already been the one to get the most backlash over everything. And that was when it was just an internet rumor. Now that it was about to be confirmed media attention was about to intensify. Knowing Alya he too agreed she would be professional, and it was a much more comfortable environment than live television for both of the superheroes.

Awkwardly, the subject still not being fully covered Ladybug suggested they start their patrol. He was reluctant but Chat Noir agreed. Every time Ladybug moved he felt as though his heart stopped beating. He knew she was more than capable that performing something as simple as a patrol, but a part of him couldn’t believe the situation they were in. They were never going to be the same, for better or for worse. Still Ladybug refused to share her identity, and that didn’t sit well with the blonde. No, he was going to get her to share her identity even if it killed him. There was no way he was going to sit by while she raised their child by herself.

Why did Chat Noir have to fall in love with his partner? Everything would be so much easier if he hadn’t fallen for her. In no way did he regret this, he loved Ladybug with all of his heart, but this was too much for his heart to handle. Even while he had partially accepted the possibility of Ladybug being pregnant the confirmation and the idea of him being unable to help made him want to scream. He knew Ladybug’s intentions were good, her heart was in the right place. What would the guardian say? Should he try to find him? Plagg would know where to find him, if he could get the kwami to talk of course.

At the end of their rounds neither superhero knew how to say goodbye, and a part of them wanted to continue talk things out. Chat Noir especially. Even if Ladybug was keen on doing this herself he wasn’t about to let that happen. No matter how many times Ladybug rejected him or his help he was going to keep trying. The two decided sitting down for one final chat wouldn’t hurt anything.

“H-how’s everything been?” Chat asked awkwardly. “Is everything okay? L-like have you seen a doctor or?”

“Today actually,” Ladybug sighed, “One of my friends know and she insisted. I’ve been too afraid to go alone. It’s stupid but seeing it made it feel real.”

“Y-you saw them?” He wished he could have been there. Whatever friend Ladybug was talking about was so lucky. He would give anything to be there with her.

A small chuckle escaped the girl’s lips as she saw the smallest bit of excitement in Chat Noir’s eyes. While the excitement came with anxiety this was still amazing to the blonde, “Yeah, yeah I did. It’s weird, they actually kind of look like a baby. Not fully obviously, but like, they’re not in that weird seahorse stage.”  That just makes Chat Noir laugh.

“Seahorse stage?” the boy bursts, continuing to laugh at his partner’s statement.

“H-hey!” Ladybug huffs, giving Chat Noir a small push. “Have you seen a super early ultrasound? They don’t look like people that early!”

“I guess you’re right,” Chat Noir says, winding down.

“But they’re okay thankfully,” Ladybug continued, looking down at her abdomen. “I can’t believe I didn’t see this sooner. The media knew before either of us. That’s really sad, Chaton.”

“I mean it is a little funny in retrospect,” the boy says trying to lighten the mood.

“No it is not.”

“Alright alright it isn’t funny,” shrugged Chat Noir, “And don’t beat yourself up, you aren’t the first one this has happened to. Well, minus the media.” A small smile crept onto his face, still trying to keep everything nice and relaxed.

“Again, not funny,” Ladybug huffed, despite a small giggle coming from her. It made Chat Noir happy to see Ladybug seemingly calm down, talking about the situation seemed to help. A different time Chat Noir would try to fight Ladybug about being involved, but tonight was not the right time. Right now he was just glad he was being at least some help to his partner.

“Is that why you didn’t come last time?” Chat asks softly.

“Yep,” Ladybug sighed, “I took the test, ready to show off that it was negative and basically laugh in your face-”

“Rude!” Chat laughed.

“Buuuuuuuuut,” Ladybug continued, not appreciating the interruption. “When I saw it was positive I just broke down. I couldn’t bring myself to face you after I was so mean to you about being worried about me.”

“My Lady I would, never hold that against you,” Chat says, putting his hand on top of hers. “You were scared, but you do know I would’ve been there for you, right? In a heartbeat.”

“I know, Chaton,” sighed the superheroine. “But I barely had the strength to call you.”

Chat Noir’s heart sank deep into his stomach which turned violently. Sure he had gotten that impression when he heard Ladybug’s voice over the phone, but something about hearing her say it made him feel so much worse. “Never be afraid to tell me anything,” the boy says firmly, looking into his partner’s eyes. “I know the feelings aren’t mutual, but… well I love you, Ladybug.”

“I know…” a tiny smile was visible on Ladybug’s face. “ _I know”_ hurt a little, but truth be told he didn’t expect anything from her. She stated that she may love him, but the whole hero situation stood in their way. For now.

Ladybug stands, putting her hands to her back and stretching. “I have to get going. T-thanks for being so understanding… mostly…”

“Of course, My Lady,” Chat Noir stands himself. He takes Ladybug’s hand and gives it a small gentle kiss. “We’ll figure this out. We still have time.”

“I’ll let you know about the Ladyblog interview next time we meet. I’ll try to track Alya down and talk to her,” Ladybug says. Chat Noir nodded, waving goodbye as the love of his life left.

Chat Noir took a moment to take a deep breath, looking over the rooftops of Paris. This was his life, what he was burdened with. In truth he wouldn’t change a thing. Usually, besides this exact instance, he loved being Chat Noir and the freedom that came with being a superhero. Nothing brightened the boy’s day more than being alongside Ladybug. But this? This was infuriating. Ladybug stating they didn’t have the luxury to be a family made him want to give up the responsibility, almost. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. He was going to change Ladybug’s mind, no matter how long it took.

After taking a moment to take everything in himself Chat Noir goes home. Detransforming Adrien sees the look of concern on Plagg’s face. Now he was getting pity from this small sassy Kwami.

“Adrien-”

“What? What, Plagg?” Adrien snaps, but he immediately regretted it. “S-sorry. What did you have to say?”

Without saying anything the Kwami goes up to Adrien, and hugs his cheek. It was such a small but needed form of affection. Any time the Kwami gave this much care to him he felt weird, in a good way of course. Usually Plagg would make fun of Adrien, picking on him trying to make them both laugh. Not now, though, he could see the kid just needed to be comforted after spending all night doing the same for Ladybug.

Even though he thought he had taken the time to come to terms with this back as Chat Noir he couldn’t shake the thoughts from his mind as Adrien. He was going to be a father. But he couldn’t tell anyone. He had to suffer in silence, he couldn’t be excited about any news from Ladybug and tell his friends. His father didn’t know he was going to be a grandfather, not that he deserved to know, but not being able to tell anyone made him want to tell anyone who would listen.

No, this was a bigger secret than his identity, at least for Adrien. He was hiding that he was going to be a father, regardless of how little involvement he would have, he was excited. Or he thought it was excitement? He was terrified at the same time, things were officially real. He couldn’t blame himself for jumping to conclusions anymore, for getting too worked up. No, this was happening. Adrien Agreste was going to be a father, and no one could ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at Marinette she has her reasons!!! Sorry I took so long, but this chapter is long at least.  
> When writing this chapter I really wanted it to start with Marinette "lying" to (or keeping the truth from) Adrien, then Ladybug telling Chat everything.  
> Again, Mari has her reasons and they'll be exposed soon!  
> I couldn't be happier that you guys like this story thus far! Thanks for everything, the kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.  
> You guys motivate me to keep writing so thank you for everything!!!


	8. The Interview

Ladybug had set up an interview with Alya for the Ladyblog. Apparently she didn’t give her all of the details, but she requested to have some control over the questions for the interview, so that the two superheroes could say whatever it was they needed to say confidently. Of course she allowed and encouraged Alya to come up with some questions on her own, feeling bad about dictating the entire interview, but Alya accepted and said she would be delighted to be the first choice of the two heroes of Paris.

The interview was taking place a week after their last patrol. Alya needed time to advertise an interview with the heroes and the heroes needed time themselves to figure out exactly what they wanted to say. And by heroes, it was mostly Ladybug. Sure Chat Noir would be saying a few things but when it came down to it ladybug was running the show. Not that it bothered Chat Noir at all. It just got tiresome going over the questions Ladybug had prepared for the two of them to answer after their patrols.

Chat would try to move their conversations to Ladybug personally, about how things were going or the baby, but she would immediately shut him down, saying they needed to make sure they knew what they were saying for this interview. It was going to be livestreamed, so they couldn’t mess up. It felt like they were studying for an exam together. While at first it was sweet it was growing boring, especially since Chat wasn’t saying much.

What was being said boiled down to something of the nature of “Yes, Ladybug is pregnant. No we aren’t telling you much. Please respect our privacy. And a short leave will be taken but Rena Rouge will fill in during this time.” It wasn’t hard to keep straight but Chat Noir could tell Ladybug was still nervous. She wasn’t one to be in the public eye if the last few months hadn’t been proof enough. And even though this was just Alya, and Ladybug practically knew how the whole interview was going to go she still seemed scared. In her defense, this was a very big deal. People ate gossip like this up.

News of the interview spread like wildfire. Even with people not knowing the specifics of what the interview was about, it was clear all of Paris would be on the Ladyblog to watch. People of course had a few ideas, and the main theory seemed to be it was around the rumors the past few months. While they were true neither the heroes or Alya confirmed anything. Adrien even got a few excited text messages from Nino saying how proud of his girlfriend he was, it was sweet. All Adrien did was share the link to the Ladyblog stating when the interview would take place on his social media and he left it at that. He didn’t even feel guilty about sharing the link to the livestream. This wasn’t some rumor article instead it was going to be Ladybug and himself informing the public.

As the night of the interview came Adrien stood in the mirror, unsure himself about this. For Ladybug’s sake, truly, but Alya could probably keep things under control. Ladybug nor him knew what Alya was going to ask herself, it was a wild card. But again, Alya would keep it professional. Even being on live television before, both as Adrien and Chat Noir, this livestream felt more stressful. The superhero duo were about to tell the world Ladybug was expecting. That included Hawkmoth, how would the supervillain take the news? Would Akumas become less frequent since Ladybug wouldn’t be on the scene or would there be more of them to try to lure her out while unable to truly fight. It didn’t matter, it needed to be done, things would probably be worse if Paris’s favorite super heroine just up and vanished. No, this was better, it was a burden of being a hero.

Chat Noir transforms and goes to Alya’s house. When he gets to her bedroom he sees Ladybug is already inside, making him give a big sigh of relief. A small part of him was worried she was going to get cold feet. He enters, seeing a small but tasteful setup for the interview. Three chairs and a simple white backdrop which looked to be made up of some of Ala’s sheets. A camera was placed and looked prepared to film, a laptop close by monitoring the activity of the Ladyblog. The interview wasn’t starting for another half hour, but the three of them needed to talk beforehand. Alya didn’t exactly know what the interview was about after all.

“Ah, Chat Noir!” Alya exclaimed happily. The girl approaches him, a wide smile on her face. “I already told Ladybug but I’m so happy you trusted me with this interview. You won’t regret it.”

“Now that Chat is here,” Ladybug starts, taking a deep breath. Chat put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sneaky thumbs up to encourage her, he knew how hard this was for his partner. “We came to you because you have always been respectful and not pushy like the other news sites and such.”

Alya nods along, her eyes shining, she was in her element. Clinging onto every word Ladybug said Chat watches as Ladybug continues to struggle to say what was on her mind. This worried him a little, if she was going to have this much trouble just talking to Alya how would she handle talking to thousands of people? He had to faith in her, it was a little late not to.

“Alya Césaire,” with another deep inhale and exhale Ladybug speaks again, “We came here to do this interview because… we need to tell the public that I’m going to take a leave as Ladybug soon.”

“Take a leave-?!” Alya burst, eyes popping out of her head.

“Because I’m pregnant,” Ladybug spoke fast, her eyes clenched shut as to not make eye contact with the other girl in the room.

At first Alya was speechless. She stood with her mouth wide open, jaw dropped. Her hands move to cover her mouth as muffled noises came from her, excitement running through her body. Chat couldn’t tell if it was because she was happy for the super hero or if it was because she had been backing the Ladybug is Pregnant theories since they surfaced. Regardless, it made Chat Noir happy to see Alya react so well.

“Well then it makes sense that you would need to take a leave,” Alya says, regaining her professionalism. “So what do you need me to do, Ladybug?” This makes Ladybug smile wide as she hands Alya some flashcards.

“We wrote some questions, just some basic ones so the media won’t have as many unanswered questions. Well, the ones we’re okay with providing,” Ladybug informed, looking up at Chat Noir.

“Yeah, and Ladybug did tell you that we are allowing you to give us some of your own questions, right? We didn’t want to make this unfair, we knew you’d have some questions too,” Chat Noir said. Some questions was an understatement. He could already see Alya formulating her own questions in her head, practically not paying attention to what Chat Noir was saying.

“She did, yes, which given the situation is very generous,” Alya says.

“Of course, Alya, you’re doing us a huge favor,” Ladybug chimed. Suddenly Alya jumps up, her face a bright red.

“Oh my gosh I’m being a terrible host. I’ve made snacks for you two, and we have some drinks available if you two want something,” Alya chuckled awkwardly, feeling silly for forgetting in the first place. Chat Noir reclines the offer but watches as Ladybug and Alya head out of the room.

Being alone in Alya’s room was a little awkward for the boy. He examines the camera Alya was using, she sure had upgraded from using her cellphone from when they were in high school. Beside the camera sat Alya’s laptop. The stream link was live, but the screen just had a still image of “Live Soon” showing. There was a live chat going on beside the video, showing what people watching were saying. Everything was moving so fast Chat Noir found it hard to read them. He caught a few glimpses of smaller messages before they were gone. From the looks of it everyone was excited about what the heroes had to say, bursting with anticipation.

When the girls finally returned Ladybug went up to Chat Noir, handing him a small chocolate chip cookie. A look on her face that practically sneered “eat”. Ladybug knew because of Chat Noir’s job, while she didn’t exactly know it was modeling, he was on a restricted diet that didn’t account for his level of activity as Chat Noir. The boy gives Ladybug a small chuckle before eating, and she went back to talk to Alya.

Before anyone knew it they only had five minutes until the interview was live. Alya gives a small explanation of how everything was going to work, and how she was going to conduct everything. Of course she would be sticking to the questions Ladybug wrote until around the end when she was free to ask her own, but she encouraged the two super heroes to remain calm and have a friendly tone when speaking. Then she told Ladybug specifically to ignore the camera, to pretend she was just talking to her. It seemed to work. With this Ladybug seemed much less stressed. Chat Noir was so grateful for Alya, she really was perfect for this job.

Soon the two heroes heard Alya counting down, they were about to go live. Chat looks over to Ladybug to see she was taking a couple deep breaths, preparing herself. Putting his had on Ladybug’s knee he gives her a reassuring smile.

“You got this,” the blonde whispers, watching as Ladybus gaze shifts to meet his own, her eyes practically watering before she inhales again, giving her partner a thumbs up.

“Aaaand we’re live!” Alya exclaimed, “Hello Ladybloggers! Today we have a very special interview with Paris’s very own Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The two superheroes give a small awkward wave before Alya continues. “To kick things off I do believe you have some news for us, Ladybug.”

“Y-yeah we do,” Ladybug quakes, “I know you’ve seen all the rumors going around.”

“I believe everyone has,” Alya chuckled, trying to relieve the tension.

“So Chat Noir and I are here to set things straight,” Ladybug continued, appreciating Alya’s remark. Looking to Chat Noir, almost for validation Ladybug takes a moment before looking back to Alya. “I am in fact pregnant.”

“I believe some congratulations are in order!” Alya exclaims, almost pretending to be hearing this for the first time.

“Thank you,” Ladybug chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. “But there’s some bad news to this as well.”

Alya was silent, as to have Ladybug continue, but seeing Ladybug getting worked up Chat Noir begins to speak. “Ladybug will be taking a leave, but will return as soon as she can,” the boy says, looking to Ladybug, giving her a wide smile.

“Of course,” Alya nods, “we wouldn’t want anything bad to happen.” Even after doing countless interviews as both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste this was tense, stressful. Any silence felt loud, as it meant more than their words. Chat Noir takes a peek at the laptop, the comments going even faster than before.

“But we are not leaving Paris defenseless,” Ladybug said matter-of-factually, regaining her confidence. “In my absence Rena Rouge will be covering for me. She is a wonderful teammate and I believe in her.”

“I’m sure Rena Rouge will do a fantastic job,” Alya nodded.

“Ladybug will still be able to purify Akumas,” Chat Noir speaks up, “But that will be the extent of her heroic duties for the time being.”

“Of course, even that is generous,” Alya chimed, “Always putting others first, that’s our Ladybug for you.” Ladybug gave a small genuine smile, a giggle escaping her lips. Things were going well, or Chat Noir thought so at least. He desperately wanted to see what the chat was saying, what the public was saying. Social Media had to be blowing up right now, if the speed of the chat on the livestream was any indication.

“But we do ask you to respect our privacy at this time,” Ladybug continued, “We understand the people of Paris just want to be of some help or support us but this really is a personal matter. I hope you all understand.”

“I’m sure the lovely people of Paris will understand, this is a big step in your life,” Alya hummed, but Chat Noir wasn’t too sure of that statement. And from the look on Ladybug’s face she wasn’t either. There was nothing they could do about it though, all they could do was hope people would do as they requested.

Now it was the scary part, this was really all the superheroes had prepared. Everything else was in Alya’s hands. Ladybug and Chat Noir had prepared a few answers in case Alya asked some specific questions and had some ground rules as to what they could or could not say. Chat Noir was on the edge of his heat, potentially Alya could ask some questions and he could learn a thing or two himself. All he really knew was that yes, she was pregnant, how far along she was and that things were going well. Other than that Ladybug kept everything else from him.

“So, how long will you continue being Ladybug, you know, besides purifying akumas?” Alya inquires, “I think everyone is surprised you have continued to be Ladybug for this long.”

“I will keep doing my duties just long enough to teach Rena Rouge Chat Noir’s and mine patrol routes and other specifics, but a couple of weeks at most,” Ladybug answered. Chat was proud of his partner, she seemed to be handling this well. He needed to thank Alya again for this once it was all over.

“Makes sense,” Alya says, “And Chat Noir, how do you feel about this leave?”

“I’m obviously going to miss working alongside my Bugaboo but this is best,” the boy says, “Rena Rouge and I get along well anyways. Who knows, maybe it will be fun to shake things up a little.” The whole room gives a small chuckle.

“I’m glad to see you are so optimistic about this,” Alya chimed. “One final question, Ladybug, will we ever get to see that cute baby?” Chat Noir was shocked that she was already on her last question. A part of him was worried she was going to ask about who the father was or more intrusions, but Alya stuck to her word and didn’t push too far. This last question was pure enough.

“Maybe,” Ladybug giggled, “Maybe we’ll dress them up in a little suit and mask so their identity can remain a secret like ours.” Again the room is filled with laughter. The thought of the baby in a little superhero costume, mask and all, just made Chat Noir burst with laughter, also it would be absolutely adorable.

“Sorry, Ladybloggers, but that is all the time we have for tonight. I’d like to thank Ladybug and Chat Noir for coming out tonight and all of you watching at home. Goodnight everyone!” With that Alya presses a button on a remote to turn off the camera. The livestream was over. Chat Noir could see the tension leave Ladybug’s body. This was it, it was over. Everyone knew. The cat was out of the bag at lack of a better expression.

“Alya thank you so much,” Chat Noir says, watching as she scurried to the laptop to attend to some business.

“No thank you for coming on!” Alya exclaims, her heart racing and eyes twinkling. She spins around to face her heroes. “That was amazing! You two are amazing! Paris’s greatest power couple!”

“A-Alya-”

The girl gives a laugh, interrupting Ladybug, before turning around to do business on the laptop again. “I just can’t believe it. Ladybug is having a baby…”

“We can’t either,” Chat Noir jokes, receiving a jab from Ladybug’s elbow. But instead of appearing angry Ladybug just laughs, and Chat Noir was so caught up in messing around with Ladybug that he almost didn’t hear what Alya muttered under her breath. He almost missed it, but he didn’t.

“First my best friend and now Ladybug,” she muttered happily, assuming no one was listening. But someone was, Chat Noir: Adrien Agreste.

There was only one person Alya could be talking about if she said it was her best friend. Marinette Dupain Cheng. Was Alya implying that Marinette was pregnant? Chat Noir’s mind goes blank for a minute, mind racing and heart pounding. He could feel his heart against his chest. Why didn’t Marinette tell him? It legitimately couldn’t be anyone else if Alya said best friend. No, there was no debating it, she was in fact talking about Marinette.

That must have been the overwhelming family news Marinette was talking about when they went out to that café together. Why did Alya tell him Marinette didn’t want him to know? Did she not trust him? Was she embarrassed? He just couldn’t understand. He thought him Marinette were good friends, this was surely some good news to share. Maybe she hadn’t told people yet to be sure? Maybe that’s what Alya was doing with Marinette, helping her out? Maybe it was-

“Chaton? Kitty?” Ladybug groans, waving her hand in front of Chat Noir, taking him out of deep thought. He takes a moment to regain himself, even if it was difficult regarding what he had just learned.

“Ha, sorry My Lady, just thinking about stuff I guess,” Chat Noir says awkwardly. Watching as Ladybug rolls her eyes he offers her a small smile.

“I was just telling Alya we should get going, it’s getting pretty late,” Ladybug stated, watching as Chat Noir just nodded in agreement. All the anxiety of worrying about this all day on top of doing his usual modeling had finally caught up to him. But he knew he wasn’t going to sleep well tonight, not after the news Alya accidentally slipped to him. She didn’t know Chat Noir was listening or that he was Adrien Agreste to be fair.

The two super heroes say goodbye to Alya, thanking her for everything one final time before jumping onto a rooftop not far from her house. Chat Noir sees that Ladybug still seems tense, not as much as she was during and before the interview, but Chat Noir figured now that it was all over she would be calm.

“Is something bothering you, Bugaboo?” Chat Noir inquires.

“I’m just nervous,” Ladybug says, “How are people going to take this? I mean, I’ve never taken a leave before.”

“It doesn’t matter what they think,” the blonde stated, wrapping his arm around his slightly smaller partner.

“What will Hawkmoth do?” Ladybug is quaking, as if she had been thinking of these consequences just as Chat Noir himself has, “He had to be watching.”

“I’m sure he was,” Chat Noir huffed, unsure of the supervillain’s next move himself. The moment Chat learned about Ladybug’s pregnancy this had crossed his mind several times. Especially if Hawkmoth knows she is taking time off as Ladybug. The man was unpredictable.

“What if everything gets worse because of this?” Ladybug is still shaking, afraid of what was going to come next, as if the past months haven’t been stressful enough.

“Whatever happens we’re in this together,” Chat Noir hums, trying to keep upbeat for Ladybug, even though he was terrified as well. “It isn’t like we are alone in this. Rena Rouge and I are going to usher the Akuma itself, not the victim, your way so you can purify it. Regardless of whatever happens, a whole team of superheroes has your back. Carapace and Queen Bee are always ready if we need them.” That statement makes Ladybug smile, seemingly making her a little less worried.

“You’re right, Kitty,” Ladybug agrees. The two of them loved working as a duo, but the super hero team they have created over the years was something both of them cherished. They were all friends, worked together perfectly. The two of them couldn’t ask for better allies.

“And if you think I’m going to let you vanish from my life for the next however many months you’re absolutely insane,” Chat Noir joked, “You better be expecting calls after patrols you know. Hell, I’ll meet you wherever you want, whenever you want, just so I can see my Bugaboo. Need something at 3am? I’m your guy!” He wanted to know Ladybug’s identity so he could help her whenever she needed, be there for her all the time. But still every time he asked she turned him down. Not even a baby was enough to allow Ladybug to share her identity. If this wasn’t a perfectly good reason to reveal themselves then what was? Whatever it took he would find a way.

“That’s very sweet,” Ladybug laughs a little, “But you better hold up to that, I might just use you for some late night shopping every once in a while.”

“I would be delighted, My Lady,” Chat Noir beams, kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll be your knight in cat themed armor!” Ladybug gives a small chuckle again, making Chat happy to be cheering Ladybug up.

“I should really be going,” Ladybug sighed, “I’ll meet you for patrol with Rena Rouge okay?”

“Of course, Bugaboo,” Chat says with a large smile, watching as his partner waved goodbye before vanishing. He wanted to follow her, find out who she was, where she lived. It took all of his strength not to. This was practically torture. The more time that went by without him knowing who the mother of his unborn child was only made him want to expose himself to Ladybug more, or follow her to find out who she was. That would betray her trust, though, and the repercussions could be catastrophic. He’d hate to see it backfire and be cut from Ladybug’s life completely without hope of her letting him in.

The next morning had Adrien anxious. Was he going to see Marinette today? Could he get her alone, ask her about her pregnancy? He wasn’t about to throw Alya under the bus for this, saying that she let it slip that she was pregnant. A good excuse would be with all the Ladybug commotion and everyone talking about pregnancy he just happened to put it together about Marinette.

Oh, and the Ladybug talk was outrageous. Everyone all over the internet was freaking out. There was talk of what was going to happen with Ladybug was _gone_ , if Rena Rouge would really be a sufficient replacement. For the most part everyone was reacting well, congratulating Ladybug. The support definitely calmed Adrien, seeing what seemed like the majority of Paris supporting the super heroes. Chloe especially had opinions on the matter, mostly good ones thankfully. She made a few, what Adrien assumed to be, jokes on how she was going to spoil what she called her niece or nephew. Though she was outraged that Ladybug and Chat Noir chose Rena Rouge over herself.

Waiting for the possibility to see Marinette was eating him alive. He needed to know, rather have her confirm it for him. And he could help her! Whatever Marinette needed he would be willing to help. He just couldn’t fathom why she would keep this from him. Sure this was a private matter but they were friends!

Finally Adrien sees Marinette speaking with some stylists at the end of the workday. With no hesitation he goes up to his friend, disregarding whatever his father could have scheduled for him later, but Nathalie didn’t stop him so he assumed it wasn’t a big deal. He waited for Marinette to be done talking to the other stylists before getting her attention.

“H-hey, Marinette, can we talk somewhere?” Adrien stammers, wanting to get right to the point. Blushing Marinette simply nods as she is lead around the Agreste Mansion to speak somewhere privately. He takes his friend to his room, making sure to close the door behind him.

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asks, clearly very confused. He just had to ask, get it out. It was going to be an uncomfortable conversation even if he put it off, so he had to just say it. Ask right away. He felt like there was something in his throat, preventing him from speaking. A physical lump almost.

“Marinette… are- are you pregnant?” Adrien cringes, hoping he wasn’t offending Marinette with this question. Usually he would never ask someone this, but in this instance he just had to know.

Instead of answering Marinette stands there, her blush spreading. She looks as if she is trying to speak, but no words were coming out. Trying to form a thought Adrien waits, giving her the time to say whatever it was she had to say, but given what he already knew he was certain of this.

“D-did Alya tell you?” Marinette finally asked, a hint of rage in her voice. Well, there it was. Marinette was pregnant.

“No! She didn’t honest!” Adrien exclaimed, not technically lying but not technically telling the truth either. Sure, Alya didn’t tell Adrien Agreste anything, but he did overhear this as Chat Noir. But Marinette didn’t need to know that.

“Then how-” Adrien doesn’t let Marinette finish this time.

“You know, with all of the Ladybug stuff going on it just kind of stood out I guess,” Adrien says, not really having another excuse for knowing. “And when you told me some big family thing happened I just put it together.”

“Your father doesn’t know does he?” Marinette is practically crying. She looked so scared.

“What? No, of course not. Well, I don’t think so. I never told him and he hasn’t said anything to me,” Adrien shrugged. Then it dawned on him. “Wait, you didn’t keep this from me because you were afraid I’d tell my father, did you?”

“O-Of course not!” Marinette bursts, though Adrien couldn’t help but feel as though she was lying to him about this. Not that he was about to dive into that right now. “I’m just… This is such an intense internship and I don’t want him to fire me because of this. I-I’ll tell him eventually but…” Unable to keep speaking Marinette just stands looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Adrien. Bringing Marinette into a close embrace Adrien tries to calm his friend.

“I’m sure it won’t matter,” Adrien says softly as he feels Marinette’s arms wrap around him. “Marinette, you are absolutely amazing. This won’t change anything. I’m sure of it. My father can be unforgiving and kind of, well, unfair, but this isn’t anything he would fire you over. He thinks your work is astonishing! Why else would he hire you for an internship?”

“Yeah, but-”

“I wouldn’t just stand by and let him either,” Adrien interrupts Marinette again. Not that he knew if his father would listen to him in a matter regarding the business, but if anything like this was even close to happening he would have some choice words for his father.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

“We’re friends, and if you’ll let me I’ll help you whenever you need it,” the boy chimed.

“Adrien you really don’t have to do that,” Marinette awkwardly says.

“I want to,” Adrien says matter-of-factually. “You’re not alone in this, Marinette.” That made him wonder, who was the father anyways? He didn’t think Marinette was seeing anyone currently, but one step at a time he guessed. All Adrien could think of if this was how Ladybug felt. Alone and scared. He wasn’t about to stand by and let Marinette feel like that though.

“You’re too kind for your own good,” Marinette chuckled awkwardly. Finally the two exit the embrace, Adrien offering Marinette a tissue as she clears her face of any signs of crying. If only Adrien wasn’t so preoccupied with Ladybug, rightfully so truthfully, he would have noticed something was going on with Marinette sooner. Instead he had to find out as Chat Noir, both that something was wrong and overhearing Alya outright saying what it was. It made him feel like such a bad friend.

“Would you like me to walk home with you?” Adrien offers, “I want to get some fresh air anyways.” With almost no hesitation Marinette nodded, though she didn’t really speak as the two left the Agreste Mansion.

Marinette was bundled up in a large cozy looking sweater. It made sense as the weather was slowly starting to get cooler but now knowing she was pregnant it seemed very convenient for her. Not that he knew how far along she was, but that large sweater had to be doing wonders for her and how long she is planning on keeping this a secret. She obviously didn’t want anyone at work to know, but who else was in the dark like Adrien was? Alya sure wasn’t, that’s for sure, and Adrien couldn’t be sure if she had slipped and told Nino. But if Nino knew Adrien had a suspicion that Nino would’ve told him.

“Is it just me and Alya who know?” Adrien asks curiously, as they walk down the streets of Paris.

“Oh- um- yeah,” Marinette stumbled. “I still need to tell my parents but I’m kind of scared.” Adrien didn’t have any doubt that Marinette’s parents would be supportive. They were so different compared to his own father who he assumed would explode if he had the same news, which he did, but he couldn’t know.

“Why are you scared?”

“I- they’re going to ask about the father…”

“And they can’t?” The more Adrien learned about Marinette’s situation the more confused he grew. Why would them asking about the father scare her?

“No, well, they won’t be happy with the answer,” Marinette explains, “He- um- he can’t be around.”

Rage, all Adrien felt was rage. What excuse could the person who got Marinette pregnant possibly have that he couldn’t be around? Even as Chat Noir he was going to be there for Ladybug as much as he could, disregarding their personal identities of course. But even so, he was going to find a way to work around that. If Chat Noir could find a way in his and Ladybug’s sticky situation why couldn’t this guy?

“Well why not?” Adrien practically bursts.

“He’s busy,” Marinette says softly, almost ashamed.

“Too busy for you?” Adrien scoffs, “That’s ridiculous.”

“It really isn’t a big deal, I-”

“You and this baby can count on Uncle Adrien!” the blonde exclaimed, watching as Marinette stifled some laughter. “So… when do you plan on telling my father?”

“I’m too scared,” Marinette squeaks, “He’s so intimidating.”

“If you want I can be right by your side when you tell him,” Adrien offers, “He won’t be so intimidating when it’s both of us.” Adrien wasn’t too sure about his statement but Marinette seemed to take it to heart.

“That would be great,” Marinette hums, finally reaching her house. Before the two had a chance to speak screams and crashes could be heard in the distance. An Akuma, but Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t had the proper time to train Rena Rouge or work out everything with Ladybug. It couldn’t be helped, Paris needed them.

“Go inside, Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of this,” Adrien practically ordered. “Stay safe, Marinette.” He goes to run off before Marinette grabs his hand.

“What about you?” she asks.

“Oh- I’m running home, it isn’t far. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine I promise.” Marinette didn’t really seem to buy this but lets go, giving him a nod before he is allowed to run off. He runs about a block and a half away from Marinette’s house before ducking into an empty alley way. The moment the boy was out of the prying eyes of Paris the small cat Kwami comes out of Adrien’s shirt pocket.

“Never a dull moment, huh, Adrien?” Plagg chuckled with a smug smile on his face.

In turn Adrien just groans, not having time for his Kwami’s sarcasm. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't usually do this but here is some inside information from Mari's side for some context since some of you are mad at Marinette  
> *When LB went to Alya she explained practically everything, Alya only acted surprised for Chat on behalf of LB's request  
> *If Chat knows who LB is (Mari) it makes it 2x easier for Hawkmoth to use their baby against them, she is VERY SCARED and thinks she is doing the right thing  
> *To anyone wondering Tiki is fed up with this shit too. But respects Mari's decision not to reveal herself to Chat Noir  
> *Marinette didn't want Adrien putting it together that she's Ladybug. Her and Ladybug both pregnant, both of them 4ish months pregnant? No no that'd be too coincidental, that's why she didn't tell Adrien. (Alya doesn't know Mari is LB)  
> And that's it!!  
> Also since this is Adrien's perspective being mad / confused is kind of the point? We all know how easily Chat feels betrayed so remember who your 'narrator' is lol.
> 
> I cannot thank everyone enough for reading, giving kudos, bookmarking and commenting! Everyone is so amazing. Thank you for following this story!


	9. The New Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In comes Rena Rouge for her TEMP position!!!

The akumatized victim was no other than Nadja Chamack as Prime Queen. Honestly Chat Noir couldn’t say he was surprised, doing the interview on the Ladyblog must have been devastating for the reporter, and Hawkmoth sure didn’t miss a chance to akumatize someone. Especially in recent years as he has been re-akumatizing people into their old villain forms. Luckily that meant the super hero team already knew how to take everyone down. That’s not to say it would be easy, especially with the situation Chat and Ladybug had found themselves in now.

Broadcasting on every screen across Paris Prime Queen stood tall, demanding to see Ladybug. She went on about how unacceptable that the superhero duo went to a _tacky little blog_ , her words not Chat Noir’s. He wasn’t paying much attention to the broadcast figuring he got the general idea, bring the miraculous and anger over the interview. What he was focused on was trying to figure out which direction either Rena Rouge or Ladybug would be coming from. While he wanted to believe Ladybug would stay out of the fight he knew better, while Rena was already well versed in being a hero this would be the first time of being her and Chat Noir alone.

Soon Chat Noir sees the two female superheroes jump onto the rooftop with him. Rena Rouge looked a little too excited, but that’s how all of the temporary miraculous holders looked so he just ignores her.

“Alright, it’s just Prime Queen, get her bracelet and we should be done in no time,” Ladybug stated, looking to her two partners.

“Easy,” Rena nodded, “Where do you think she is?”

“Hard to say,” Chat Noir chimed in, “She could easily be manipulating the background, so there’s no telling where she actually could be.”

“She keeps saying she wants to do an interview with Ladybug so if-”

“No way,” Chat interrupted Rena Rouge before even letting her finish her thought. If he was understanding her thought it came to Ladybug meeting Prime Queen as she requested as bait. And Chat would die before he let that happen. Not that Ladybug wasn’t capable, but he was just so scared.

“Chaton, let her speak,” Ladybug scolded, crossing her arms, eyes shooting daggers in the cat themed super hero’s direction. Doing as his partner demands the boy just groans, a small pout to his lip as he eyes Rena Rouge.

“I was saying if she gives us her location for an interview with Ladybug I could make an illusion of Ladybug, or even cloak myself,” Rena Rouge proposes, “That way she isn’t looking for me. All of Paris knows I should be stepping in- er- I mean that’s what the Ladyblog interview said right? I didn’t quite catch all of it.”

“Yeah, that’s what we said,” Chat Noir says, almost impressed with Rena Rouge’s plan. One problem though, once using her illusion the fox hero would only have five minutes to release the akuma. It would have to be timed out very carefully. Admittedly once the akuma was released Rena Rouge could split and the actual Ladybug could take care of the rest. “Do you think you can release the akuma fast enough?”

“Please, Chat, this isn’t my first rodeo,” Rena practically mocks, giving the bell on his neck a light tap. Out of the corner of his eye Chat Noir sees Ladybug laugh a little.

“Alright, we need to be quick, no hesitation,” Ladybug confirms, everyone agreeing with the plan. “Once you cloak yourself we have five minutes, but if worse comes to worse Chat can probably finish off Prime Queen by himself.” Even though it hurt Chat Noir that he wouldn’t be fighting by Ladybug’s side it gave him confidence to hear Ladybug have so much faith in him. A cocky grin grew on the superhero’s face as he extends his baton, leaning forward, balancing most of his weight on it.

“Of course I could, Bugaboo,” the boy purrs, hearing a small squeal from Rena Rouge, undoubtedly a fangirl under the mask. He wouldn’t put it past her, seeing Carapace he sees how much he looks up to him and Ladybug. And everyone in Paris knew Chloe was a giant Ladybug fan, so it made sense for Rena to be the same. Probably loved all the relationship news as well.

“I’ll be right behind you,” Ladybug says, clutching her yoyo tightly. The team gives a nod before Rena Rouge transforms into Ladybug. The illusion was so lifelike, it was as if someone just cloned Ladybug, little baby belly and all.

“I’m in heaven,” Chat Noir hums.

“No time,” the real Ladybug chuckled, seemingly amused by Chat Noir. She appears to be checking out Rena Rouge for a second before telling the two heroes to run off and confront Prime Queen.

Appearing before a large screen Rena Rouge as Ladybug and Chat Noir stand tall, “We’ll do it!” Rena Rouge exclaimed, even her voice sounded like Ladybug’s, impressive. “You can interview me. Just stop terrorizing the people or Paris.” Prime Queen seems a little suspicious, and to be fair it was out of character for Ladybug to give in like this, but the two didn’t have time for Prime Queen to debate letting the two into her studio, wherever that was.

To make things look more real Chat Noir puts his arm behind Rena Rouge’s back, his hand resting on her hip. Shocked Rena Rouge looks at Chat Noir, the face of Ladybug blushing a bright red. “I’m sorry, it’s to make it more convincing,” Chat Noir whispers so only Rena Rouge could hear.

Soon Prime Queen allows the two superheroes to pass through her screen, and to their delight they were actually in the news recording studio. Before anything else is done Chat Noir makes sure his baton is allowing Ladybug to track them so she could show up and purify the akuma once everything is done.

“Ladybug! Why did you reveal this news on that stupid little blog and not my prime time show?” roared Prime Queen.

“It isn’t stupid!” Rena Rouge instinctively shouts back, “And she gets more views than you anyways!” That was it, that did it. Prime Queen came lunging at the two superheroes, trying to take them one on one. Looking around the studio Chat sees the news crew cowering in fear, but as Prime Queen ordered continuing to film.

Chat Noir tries his best to convincingly cover Rena Rouge as he would cover Ladybug, especially since Rena Rouge wasn’t used to Ladybug’s yoyo. A loud beeping came from Rena Rouge’s direction, how much longer did she have left? Did it even matter at this point? Prime Queen was fighting both of them, and even if Rena needed to leave to detransform and feed her kwami the villain still had Chat Noir, and had to know Ladybug would come eventually.

“Should you really be fighting like this?” taunts Prime Queen, trying her best to get through Chat Noir. Luckily it was just an illusion and Rena Rouge was the one in battle, Chat wasn’t entirely sure how Ladybug would take that taunt. In turn Ladybug, or Rena, doesn’t say anything, just continues to fight the villain. “I thought you said I could interview you, Ladybug! Play by the rules now!”

Ladybug’s lucky charm could really come in handy at this time, but he had to get used to not having it. This would be his life for quite some time. Fighting without Ladybug and without use of the Lucky Charm. As Chat Noir tries to get closer to Prime Queen as to rip off her bracelet the villain is able to punch him to the side, sending him flying to the nearest wall. Before he could get up and back in time he watches Prime Queen deliver a swift kick to Rena Rouge’s midsection, knowing fully what Prime Queen’s intentions were. A sickening laughter comes from the super villain as Rena Rouge is flung into a camera, camouflage still on strong, but how much longer did they have left?

“Give me your miraculous before I do something much worse,” Prime Queen seared, going for Ladybug’s earrings. Rena Rouge is able to kick Prime Queen off her, jumping closer to Chat Noir. The crew in the room was unsure of what to do. He heard a few people mention calling an ambulance, for Ladybug’s sake of course. He wanted to tell them it was all under control, that Ladybug wasn’t in any danger, but that would ruin their plan.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Rena Rouge growls, back on her feet.

“Language, this is live television after all,” scolds Prime Queen. The two girls start fighting again, hand to hand practically, Rena Rouge not comfortable with the yoyo. Chat was tempted to give her his baton, it was very similar to her flute staff after all. Luckily he didn’t need too, as Rena Rouge was able to push Prime Queen to the ground. Her face was pushed against the floor, as Rena gave the okay for Chat Noir to take the akumatized object, the bracelet showing Prime Queen her ratings and stop on it, releasing the little butterfly.

Perfectly on time Ladybug comes in through the main door, Rena Rouge pointing to where the Akuma had flown so Ladybug can purify it. While Ladybug is busy finishing the job Chat Noir and Rena Rouge help Nadja Chamack up and explain to her what had just happened. Rena Rouge drops her camouflage, and Chat Noir can hear a sigh of relief throughout the room. Finally he can hear Ladybug exclaim Miraculous Ladybug in the corner, everything going back to normal.

“Did you see any of that?” Chat Noir asked Ladybug, seeing as she came in at a perfect time and this entire fight was being broadcasted on every screen in Paris.

“Not now,” Ladybug huffs, walking up to Nadja Chamack, making sure everything was alright and saying goodbye to Rena Rouge as she vanished as not to reveal her identity to the world. It felt so odd knowing Rena Rouge was keeping her miraculous on her, this time it was not being given back to the guardian. Now there was another full time miraculous holder out there, on the good guys’ side.

“Is everything alright, Ma’am?” Chat Noir asks, approaching Nadja Chamack, watching Ladybug help her up and fill her in on everything that had happened.

“I am so sorry, I know I shouldn’t have let my jealousy take control of me,” she says looking quite embarrassed.

“It’s okay, these things happen,” Ladybug says with a wide grin, offering the victim some empathy.

Ladybug handled everything wonderfully, making sure everyone on the site was okay. Everyone seemed so relieved that Ladybug was alright and that no true harm had come to her. After everyone appeared to be alright the super hero duo vanished off into the night.

Rather than going their separate ways the duo goes to the Eifel Tower overlooking the serene beauty of their city. Sitting beside his partner Chat Noir always found himself blown away how Ladybug appeared even more beautiful every time he looked at her. He never grew tired of the contours of her face, every time he looked at her he treated like it was as if it was his last. He wanted to memorize every freckle, every curve. The bluebell eyes that were responsible for the times his knees felt like gelatin

Only while studying his partners face did he wonder what their child would look like. He hoped the baby had Ladybug’s gorgeous eyes He would be static if the baby was practically a carbon copy of his partner. It felt odd to Chat Noir how little the two discussed their baby. The most the blonde seemed to get was everything was going alright and the little one was healthy. They really hadn’t discussed anything further truthfully, even with Ladybug (according to Chat’s calculations) coming close to being halfway through her pregnancy.

“Do I really look as big as Rena portrayed me as?” Ladybug questions out of the blue, catching Chat Noir totally off guard. She appeared to be thinking out loud, making Chat wonder if she was even directing that question towards him specifically. “Or was Rena exaggerating?”

“My Lady, she was a perfect copy, you may as well have been looking into a mirror,” cooed Chat Noir, “And you look amazing! Didn’t you see Rena out there? I’m lucky enough to see that practically every day.” Ladybug laughs a little, giving a slight push to her partner’s arm.

“It’s only going to get bigger,” Ladybug sighed, looking to her midsection as she places her hand delicately over the steadily growing curve.

“Well yeah, it’s our little bug growing in there, getting ready to grace the world with their presence,” says Chat Noir with a jokingly.

“Time is going by too fast,” Ladybug huffed.

“They’ll be here before we know it,” agrees the blonde, both of the heroes realizing the rapidly nearing responsibility. “Have you- uh- have you thought of any names yet?” Ladybug was hesitant to share the names she had come up with as not to provide Chat with a way to find out who Ladybug was. A part of her was afraid that if he looked at some of the local birth announcements he could figure out who she was under the mask. But she decides sharing some of her brainstormed names wouldn’t be too dangerous.

“I really like the names Hugo and Louis,” Ladybug hummed. Chat Noir nodded, watching as her eyes gleamed mentioning some potential names for her child.

“Have any girl names?” Chat Noir asks curiously.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Ladybug asked. Now Chat Noir is caught off guard but the boy begins thinking of penitential names for what could be his little girl. Then it hits him: his mother’s name.

“Emily,” Chat Noir says quietly, turning to Ladybug watching her eyes began to water. “W-what’s wrong? Do you not like it? I – you don’t have to use it if you don’t like it!”

“No, no, it’s just… Chaton I love it. It’s perfect,” Ladybug is crying now, presumedly tears of joy.

Chat Noir wished he could spend every night like this: just him and Ladybug on a calm and peaceful night. Even if it was chilly, the super suits provided comfort and it was a good excuse to sit even closer to one another. Nights like this were important, solidified the relationship between the two heroes. That was especially important now, Chat Noir wanted to know every detail in Ladybug’s life that she was willing to share with him. He wanted every update on their baby no matter how stupid or little Ladybug thought they might be. Ladybug told him the baby was starting to move, not anything big enough for her to feel she only saw it at an ultrasound with her friend (who Chat Noir continued to be insanely jealous of) but Chat Noir was amazed and intrigued nevertheless.  Every new piece of information Ladybug shared with him he treated like it was some fantastic event, as if they should celebrate every little thing. It took all of his strength not to gush about his baby to everyone he knew as Adrien Agreste.

Nights such as this made the blonde feel like they could be an actual family. These casual nights together made this experience as Chat Noir worth it. There were times because of this situation he hated being Chat Noir, a super hero who wasn’t allowed to share his identity no matter what, but in times where it was just him and Ladybug he loved every second of it. He wanted to spend every second of his life with his partner.

“Are you still set on keeping our identities a secret?” pitifully asked Chat Noir, giving whatever the cat equivalent of puppy eyes were to Ladybug. A loud sigh comes from Ladybug, tired of hearing this question over and over again.

“I already told you, Kitty, the guardian still thinks it isn’t a good idea for us to reveal our identities,” Ladybug informs. Chat had almost forgot that in order to give Rena Rouge her miraculous she would have to explain everything to the guardian. How did he take it? Did he agree with her? What did he have to say about the situation? “It just isn’t the right time. With Hawkmoth and other villains we just can’t afford to know each other’s identities. I-if things were different…” Trailing off Ladybug just lowers her head, looking down at her small curve that she found her hands gently caressing. Even in the midst of being shut out of Ladybug’s life, and the guardian backing her up on that issue, the phrase “the right time” insinuated that there would be a right time at some point, he would just have to be patient. He wasn’t very good at being patient though.

“It’s okay,” Chat Noir sighed, wrapping an arm around Ladybug. The super hero duo wasn’t even afraid to be photographed together anymore. With this baby announcement everyone assumed the two were romantically involved anyways. No one even entertained the idea that the baby could be someone from Ladybug’s civilian life. There was no swaying the media’s opinion on this, so in turn they just stopped caring so much. It still made Ladybug uncomfortable that everyone wanted to know their business, but she had about come to terms with it.

“I’m sorry,” muttered Ladybug.

“I know you are.”

A few days later Adrien is expecting Marinette before both of their days technically started. By some miracle Nathalie had reserved a time for Adrien to talk to his father; he would be joining him for breakfast. Only Gabriel Agreste was unaware they were going to be joined by his intern, nor did he know she had news for him. All Adrien could do is hope his father actually showed up for this scheduled time. There were plenty of occasions where his father would just skip meals he promised he would spend with his son, so he made sure to tell Nathalie he considered this a very important issue. Not even Nathalie quite knew what the breakfast was truly about, but did know Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be attending. It made her suspicious for sure, but she did not question anything.

“Plagg, do you think Father is going to be hard on Marinette?” Adrien asks Plagg as he sits on the stairs facing the front door of the Agreste mansion, impatiently awaiting Marinette’s arrival.

“I don’t know,” Plagg shrugged, “You dad is kind of a tool.” Adrien stifles a laugh, somewhat amused but also upset with the kwami for that statement.

“Rude, but true,” Adrien jokes with his kwami. He was somewhat of a bad influence on Adrien, but the joking and rude manner could brighten almost any bad day, so he let it slide. As the time of the breakfast grew closer Adrien grew more and more impatient. He hoped she wouldn’t be late, he hoped his father would actually show up and most importantly he hoped everything would go over well. Marinette wasn’t exactly known for being a morning person. Nor was his father known for being reliable. The blonde was nervous on his friend’s behalf. Knowing how much Marinette adored this internship he was scared for her. Not sure what his father would do to Marinette in this situation he just hoped he would take some sort of pity.

Finally Adrien hears his bodyguard open the door to the mansion. Marinette was standing awkwardly holding a box full of some sort of pastry and a blush spread across her face. Nervousness was practically painted across her face. Adrien jumps off the steps, greeting Marinette into his home. She looked so formal, dressed in a pink sweater dress, but still dressed for the cold weather, bundled up in a scarf, leggings, close to knee high boots and a light blue overcoat. She looked adorable.

“I- um- I made some macaroons,” Marinette says, opening the box to reveal some beautifully decorated macaroons.

“They look amazing,” Adrien says with a smile, showing Marinette to the dining room. The box is set on the table as the two wait for breakfast to be served and for Gabriel Agreste to come to the table. Looking to Marinette he could tell she was petrified. He wanted to do something to help her, but honestly he was scared too. While Adrien was sure this would go over well a small part of him was afraid of his reaction in general. In no way did he think Marinette’s job was in any real danger, but the reaction from his father could be anything. How could her job potentially change because of this? Would it change at all? One thing was for sure, he was definitely scared on her behalf.

“Your father will be down shortly,” Nathalie informs, “He apologizes for being late.” Adrien just nodded and Nathalie excuses herself to return to Gabriel.

“I’m just glad he’s still coming down,” Adrien admitted awkwardly to Marinette.

“This is normal, huh?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, most days he just doesn’t bother to show up, and doesn’t bother having Nathalie tell me until my food gets cold,” muttered the blonde, eyes avoiding contact with his friend’s.

“That’s terrible!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I’m used to it, it’s fine…”

Before the two knew it footsteps could be heard entering the room: Gabriel Agreste had finally made his entrance. He was obviously surprised to see Marinette sitting at the table with his son. It looks as if it takes the man a moment to react and accept this before sitting down. In his peripheral vision Adrien can see Marinette shaking, as if having his father enter the room made this situation more real. It is quiet for quite some time until chefs bring in breakfast for the three of them.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel formally asked, getting to the point as usual. Marinette is silent, sweating bullets as she tries to articulate a cohesive thought. Adrien looks to Marinette, giving her a confident smile and a hidden thumbs up, mouthing the words “you got this”. It seemed to help at least somewhat.

“I really should have said something sooner,” Marinette stammers, eyes going to Gabriel Agreste and back to Adrien. Finally Marinette just bursts it out quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. “Mr. Agreste I’m pregnant!”

There is an awkward silence in the room. Marinette was biting her lower lip, looking for any kind of expression to appear on Gabriel’s face. Adrien leans forward a little, trying to figure out what his father was thinking. Both of them were caught off guard when the man started laughing. Primarily they were confused, a little anxious, but mostly confused.

“I know,” the man chuckled, “One of the stylists informed me.” Marinette seemed shocked, and so was Adrien. To his knowledge Marinette hadn’t told any of the stylists. How did they find out? Did they just happen to notice? If so they were much more perceptive than he was. Then again, that was their entire job, to examine how clothes fit people. While Marinette’s oversized sweaters helped hide her weight gain he guessed some expert stylists could see through that trick.

“Oh… umm… alright then,” Marinette doesn’t quite know what to say. She looks to Adrien for guidance but he was just as lost as she was.

“This couldn’t be any more perfect believe it or not,” Gabriel stated, continuing to surprise Adrien and Marinette. Perfect?

“I beg your pardon?” Marinette asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I was thinking of starting a miraculous clothing line, with the newest Ladybug and Chat Noir announcement competitors of mine have started to announce miraculous maternity wear. With all of this Ladybug attention it is perfect timing,” Gabriel continued. Adrien didn’t know his father followed the news of Ladybug or Chat Noir. The most interest he knew his father had was a book based on the miraculouses, and where he got that from he had no idea. But following a trend like this? He guessed it was to keep up with the other brands he had to do this kind of stuff. While Adrien was in the fashion business he mostly stuck to modeling. Anything design related he knew from Marinette, and perhaps a few comments his father had said around him.

“You’re starting a maternity line?” Adrien asks confused. This was completely off brand for his father’s business, that he was sure of.

“Oh no, by the time everything is designed and finished all of this hullabaloo will have passed,” Gabriel continues to explain this thought process. “But if we hurry, and have dedication from the whole team, we could easily release some designs for younger clients. Even infant wear. The Agreste brand has a lot of junior clothing anyways, it makes sense to expand our consumer range. And with Ladybug and Chat Noir expecting everyone is going to want clothing for smaller children. Marinette, as an expectant mother you are perfect to help lead this project. Like I said, your timing really couldn’t be any more perfect.”

Shock, that was the only expression on Marinette’s face. She was expecting the worst, an outburst or maybe she even expected to be fired over this, but instead she got something resembling a promotion? Gabriel Agreste was more or less asking her to lead a project. She would be designing miraculous themed clothing, for a young audience. Jaw dropped Adrien can’t help but laugh a little. The laugh from Adrien causes Marinette to come back to reality, eyes shining with excitement.

“Yes that sounds brilliant!” Marinette exclaims in yet another outburst. “After mass production that will definitely be the newest trend! You’re brilliant!”

“My thoughts exactly,” Gabriel chuckled as well, “I want you to be head designer on this little project, Marinette. This line will be exclusive, limited time only. As an expecting mother you’ll know what people want: style and practicality. If you wouldn’t put your baby in it I wouldn’t dare put it out in our shops.” Neither Marinette or Adrien couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“Thank you so much, Sir,” Marinette says gratefully. “I was afraid you would… I don’t know… be angry or something…”

“I am not that cruel, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel informed. “As a single parent myself I especially sympathize. I am sure you will do _miraculous_ work.” The pun made Adrien cringe. Adrien. That’s how the blonde knew it was a bad pun. Adrien knew he could make some rather terrible puns as Chat Noir but that one was just awful.

Marinette excuses herself to run off to attend to some personal business, not giving any reasoning before vanishing around a corner towards a bathroom. Knowing Marinette that could be anything from an actual bathroom break or an excuse to scream and be excited in private. Either way Adrien was happy his father was giving her such an opportunity.

“Adrien,” Gabriel’s tone was more firm now, more stern. Adrien’s head snaps towards his father, seeing how his once gentle eyes had turned into daggers, staring through his son. The boy gulps, concerned as to what could have angered his father so much in these few seconds.

“Y-yes, Father?”

“You and Miss Dupain-Cheng… you aren’t..?” Gabriel didn’t officially need to say anything for Adrien to understand what he was alluding to. His face suddenly turns a bright shade of red as he tries to retaliate.

“No! She’s great, and wonderful, but no,” Adrien is stammering, stumbling over his words. Once he is able to know Ladybug’s identity and have his baby in his life then he will have a lot of explaining to do. But for now, for this, he could give his father a certain, a definitive true answer. “There’s nothing like that between Marinette and I.”

“Are you sure you are not lying to me, Adrien?” Gabriel pushes, making Adrien feel more and more uncomfortable. What was he trying to get out of him? Adrien had told him the truth.

“Yes, Father, I am telling the truth,” Adrien confirmed.

“Well alright then,” Gabriel huffed, still not seeming to believe Adrien but stands regardless. “I have a busy day and so do you and Miss Dupain-Cheng. I expect you to keep to your schedule.”

“Of course, Father,” sighed the blonde, watching as his father left. The interaction between the two of them was short, but still awkwardly formal like always. Even after Marinette left.

“Your dad thinks you’re dating Marinette,” Plagg laughs, coming out of Adrien’s shirt pocket. He is hunched over, holding his stomach from laughing.

“S-Shut up, Plagg,” groaned Adrien.

“Just admit it, you love her,” Plagg teases.

“You know I love Ladybug!” Adrien argues, trying to be quiet because he didn’t know when Marinette would be returning. “Besides, when she does tell me her identity I can’t just be dating someone else. I am dedicated to Ladybug, Plagg. E-even if Marinette is great- I can’t.”

“Mhm, sure,” shrugged the small kwami. “You’re just denying your true feelings but whatever. Bottle that shit up.”

“Shut up, Plagg.” Adrien repeats, making the kwami laugh at him before flying back into his shirt pocket. Maybe the blonde did have some feelings for Marinette, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed something different between the two of them. But as he told Plagg, he was dedicated to Ladybug, even if she was set on keeping him separate from her personal life for now, he knew she would come around. And he would be there for her when she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I want to slap both of these kids too.  
> Also I have had the idea of Gabriel giving Marinette this assignment since I came up with this story idea.  
> I totally don't have a stockpile of drawings of a certain baby in some miraculous clothes  
> YOU'LL SEE THEM EVENTUALLY BUT FOR NOW SORRY IT IS A SURPRISE
> 
> Thank everyone so so much for all of the support! It warms my heart to see so many people enjoy this story. You all rock!


	10. Plagg's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day.  
> .  
> Sorry in advance

Rena Rouge had proven to be a great substitution for Ladybug. She was wonderful with public relations and always did her job well. While Chat Noir missed being alongside Ladybug Rena Rouge did her best to cheer up her clearly depressed and anxious partner. On patrols Rena Rouge would often mention how sad she was going to be once Ladybug came back and she would have to give her miraculous back to the guardian. She always talked so fondly of her Kwami Trixx, and didn’t seem too keen on him leaving. That sounded terrible to Chat Noir, he couldn’t even imagine what his life would be like without Plagg, no matter how annoying the small little cat was.

“So enough about me… how is everything between Ladybug and you?” Rena asks, she could tell the cat themed super hero needed to get something off his chest.

“She’s doing fine, a-and the baby’s fine,” Chat Noir sighed.

“And you?” Rena Rouge asked, “Are you _fine_?”

“Rena, I can’t be a part of my kid’s life,” ranted Chat Noir. “Not really, Ladybug won’t tell me who she is! How the hell can I be fine? It’s terrible.”

His partner is stunned, unable to think of what to say that could possibly make him feel better amidst all of this. This was something Rena Rouge had no experience in, she didn’t have any true advice to give him. All she could do and sit and listen, which seemed to help Chat Noir at least a little. Who else could he talk about this to? Certainly not Ladybug and as a civilian he had no one because no one could know about the situation he found himself in. Rena Rouge was Chat Noir’s only friend who he could talk to about this mess. 

“Ladybug probably has the best intentions-”

“I know she does,” Chat interrupts Rena Rouge, “But it hurts, Rena. She won’t let me in. I don’t even know if she is telling the truth most of the time. I don’t know how she is handling this in her personal life. I have no idea how my own kid is going to be raised. It- It’s torture.”

Again Rena is left without a clue of what to say. Not that Chat Noir expected her to have advice that would solve all of his problems. It was somewhat therapeutic to have someone to listen to everything, and at least try to be of some help.

“Do you think you’ll be able to learn who she is one day? Soon hopefully?”

“I don’t know… I want to say that she’ll reveal herself soon but she is so stubborn. Once she has her mind made up about something it’s over.” Rena Rouge chuckles a little because of Chat Noir’s last statement. While Rena Rouge didn’t partner up with Ladybug as much as she would like to she was around enough to relate to and agree with Chat’s statement.

“She is pretty stubborn, but she has a good heart,” hums Rena Rouge. “She’s like, the nicest person I know.”

In response Chat Noir nods as he releases a deep sigh. Yes Ladybug was the nicest person he knew too, he couldn’t get enough of her, but continuing to keep her identity a secret (while he knew better) felt selfish. She had already explained how her actions weren’t influenced by selfishness but paranoia but the blonde was stubborn as well.

After patrols some nights Ladybug would meet up with Chat Noir on top of the roof of their old high school, where everything started, and just talk. Chat Noir was very adamant about staying informed on everything going on in Ladybug’s life, that she was willing to share that is. Their talks didn’t last long but Chat Noir looked forward to them all the same. Though it was slowly getting harder and harder for Ladybug to meet up with Chat Noir as her pregnancy progressed. According to Ladybug she was around twenty seven weeks pregnant, meaning she only had 1/3rd of her pregnancy left to go. Fear was starting to get to the superhero as motherhood was steadily approaching. Chat Noir tried assuring her that everything was going to turn out alright in the end but she didn’t seem to completely believe him. He understood why she was so scared, fear of villains finding out who she is, doing this alone (which he still disagreed with and wanted to help but so far no progress had been made on learning Ladybug’s identity) and balancing her job, a baby and being Ladybug. It sounded like a lot, but she assured Chat Noir that she had some good friends in her personal life along with her parents who already said they were more than willing to help.

Chat wondered what kind of personal life Ladybug had regularly. She practically always talked fondly of her family and friends. Even though she didn’t give Chat Noir many details about her job he could tell that she really loved it. He wondered what it was like to be completely content with his life. There was no doubt that he loved his friends, Marinette, Alya and Nino were amazing, but he didn’t love his job and he didn’t have the kindest words to say about his father. So it always made him happy to hear Ladybug talk so fondly of her life, the calm and domestic parts anyways, disregarding the crazy responsibility that came with being Ladybug and being in their current situation.

But when talking about their baby, which Chat Noir had gotten Ladybug to do more often, due to his constant supply of questions, he could see Ladybug was truly happy and somewhat excited underneath all of the fear. Every update made Chat Noir smile, his partner told him that the little baby was able to hear now and all he wanted to do was talk to them. He pressed Ladybug to learn the gender but she simply denied, she said she wanted it to be a surprise but a part of him wondered if she actually knew and was just keeping it from him. That part always hurt, wondering how much information Ladybug was keeping from him. He had no choice but to trust her, but some days that felt harder than it should.

Chat Noir had never been quite as elated as when one night after patrols with Rena he met up with Ladybug and the most magical thing happened: he was able to feel the baby move. According to Ladybug their little one was moving all the time now. She even cracked and gave Chat Noir a small printout of an ultrasound. He was absolutely floored, speechless when he saw it for the first time. As if seeing them made it more real, Ladybug got to see them often, but Chat Noir only fantasized about being along Ladybug in doctor appointments. This was as close as he was going to get, and as much as he wanted more the small photograph was enough to make him melt every time he looked at it. As Adrien Agreste he kept it in a drawer by his bedside table, finally something tangible he could have as a civilian. But the two superheroes couldn’t always meet up, and Adrien understood that but it still drove him crazy.

As Adrien Agreste he had to try his best to not let on that he was going to be a father. That was growing harder as the public grew more and more obsessed with the idea of Ladybug’s baby. Not only was the public obsessed with the upcoming baby but it was also all his father’s company was focusing on. Marinette was busy working on the miraculous designs. She would show Adrien some of her designs and he had to do his best not to absolutely melt over them. He was definitely going to get at least a couple of the infant designs and give them to Ladybug. The tricky part would be getting them without anyone finding out it was him. If he got caught his only excuse would be it was a gift for Marinette, but she was already going to have some since she was the lead designer of the project.

The designs themselves were finished and production was starting, and according to Marinette and Adrien’s father everything would be completed in a month. All that was left was some fabric comparisons and final touches. There were designs for every miraculous that had made its way into the public eye. This included Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. The brand stuck with the heroes, ignoring the peacock and butterfly miraculous for obvious reasons. Marinette seemed really proud of her work, and Adrien was glad she was enjoying what she was doing. While he assumed she didn’t envision herself designing clothes for children this was definitely a step in the right direction.

For whatever reason, unknown to Adrien, Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t let go of the idea that he was secretly seeing Marinette. He was concerned his father thought her baby was his even, it seemed to be what he was insinuating. Not understanding Adrien just shrugged it off, but Plagg found it absolutely hilarious and teased Adrien about it every chance he could. That didn’t stop Adrien from being around his friend, though. He could see the disapproval from his father, as he made a comment about the media perhaps getting the wrong idea, he didn’t give them any mind. The blonde greatly cared for his friend, and enjoyed hearing how everything was going, inside and outside of work.

Hearing Marinette talk about baby preparation made him think of Ladybug and how she was getting ready herself. Marinette appeared rather confident and somewhat ready, as ready as she could be anyways. Adrien just hoped that was how Ladybug was feeling, but he never quite got that impression. On nights Adrien had off as Chat Noir he would often spend time with his friend. She was still living with her parents, not that he judged her for that, they had only graduated high school the previous year. Her parents seemed very supportive about the pregnancy too, at least that was the vibe they gave off, and it would honestly be surprising to Adrien if Marinette’s parents weren’t supportive. They were, in Adrien’s opinion, the best parents in all of Paris. Well, that he had seen anyways, not that his bar was very high considering his own home life. They were great examples, role models, he wanted to be as good of a father as Marinette’s. Any time he thought about being a father he was terrified he would be like his own, and he would rather die than allow that to happen.

Adrien liked spending his free time with Marinette. He liked to walk her home after her shift was over. They typically spent time in her apartment, in her bedroom. He noticed as time went on she was slowly gathering more and more baby supplies, which made since in retrospect. She was around as far along as Ladybug was, and that was about twenty seven weeks. He didn’t know exactly how far along Marinette was as opposed to Ladybug, but the updates she would give Adrien very much reminded him of the ones Ladybug would give him. It made him laugh of how coincidental it all was.

“Oh! Adrien we got a couple of prototypes from the supplier!” Marinette exclaims, going to a pile of fabrics and boxes on her desk. After looking under a bunch of different things Marinette pulls out two tiny outfits, one for Ladybug and the other for Chat Noir. Having to stop his eyes from watering Adrien just chuckles a little.

“They look amazing, Marinette!” Adrien encourages. “How does it feel to have designed your own series?” The girl takes a deep breath and sits down on her bed, having Adrien sit beside her.

“Weird. Good, but weird,” says Marinette, holding the fabric in her hands, running her thumb back and forth. “These are going to be in stores across Paris and it isn’t going to feel real, you know?”

“That’s how I felt when I started modeling,” Adrien agrees, “But you worked so hard on these! They’re fantastic!”

“Thanks,” Marinette mutters before sitting up straighter and lowering one eyebrow. “Would you say they’re _miraculous_?” A loud groan comes from the blonde, making Marinette laugh some more.

“That was absolutely terrible, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, unforgivable even,” scoffs Adrien, but there was a small chuckle that escaped his lips after he had stopped speaking.

“Fair,” shrugged Marinette, but still chuckling as she looked down at her designs once again. She was studying them, as if she couldn’t believe they were real, like she couldn’t believe they were physically in her hands. Prototypes or not, these were designs with the Agreste logo on them.

“Are you okay?” asks Adrien.

“Me? Y-yeah I’m fine, I’m great,” Marinette stuttered, “things are just… things are going by faster than I thought they would… you know?”

“Yeah…” Marinette had no idea. Adrien looked to the outfits himself, only able to imagine what his own baby would look like in them. And he was definitely going to get some from Ladybug, somehow, without anyone know he was purchasing them. He could go out as Chat Noir and get some, but he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself or Ladybug.

“I- well- I’m excited… but anxious and scared…” Marinette confesses, “Not just about the clothes but…”

“I can imagine,” Adrien agreed, nodding his head a little. “But you’re not alone. You’ve got me, Alya, Nino and your parents helping you out remember.”

“I know,” Marinette chuckled awkwardly.

“Is the father..?” the blonde trails off, a little uncomfortable asking the question at all, not wanting to overstep.

“He still can’t be around,” Marinette doesn’t even need Adrien to finish his question. That still made him mad, he would do absolutely anything to be with Ladybug, why was this guy not around? He better have the best excuse in the world, but even then it wouldn’t be enough to justify the father not being around to help and support one of his best friends.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” Adrien woefully cooed, not truly sure what else to say to her.

“It’s fine! I knew he couldn’t be around when I found out so… it isn’t a big deal, I promise.” While she was putting on a strong face Adrien could tell this was getting to her, and she didn’t intend to show it.

“Well if you ever need help you know where to find me,” Adrien says with a light chuckle.

“I- I could never burden you with something like this,” Marinette argued.

“Helping you isn’t a burden, Marinette!” Adrien retaliated. “You have helped me so much, I’d love to help you out.”

“You’re too kind for your own good, Adrien Agreste,” Marinette sighed, pushing his shoulder slightly.

“Maybe,” the blonde shrugged, laughing a little. Marinette laughs along before the two were interrupted by Marinette’s mother coming up through the hatch in Marinette’s bedroom.

“Adrien, dear, are you staying for dinner?”

“O-oh, is it really getting that late? I can go-”

“What nonsense, we’d love to have you stay,” Sabine argued, “If you would like to, that is. I know being a model you have a specific diet.”

“No no! It’s fine, I can stay. Thank you very much,” Adrien says thankfully, always impressed with the Dupain-Cheng family’s hospitality. The woman simply smiles, informing the two that dinner would be in around ten minutes before leaving them alone again.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want,” Marinette says awkwardly.

“Anything’s better than being home,” Adrien mutters. “A-ah sorry, that came off more depressing than I meant it to.”

“It’s okay,” Marinette hums, putting an arm around her friend. “Are you sure your father won’t mind?”

“He won’t even notice that I am gone.”

“I guess the same offer goes out to you, Adrien. If you ever need help you know where to find me.”

“I can’t be bothering you when you’ve got a baby to take care of,” Adrien scoffed.

“Are you kidding? I’d love the extra set of hands if you’re offering them,” Marinette laughed, “But really, if you need to come over you’re always welcome.”

“And you say I’m too nice for my own good? You should listen to yourself Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Adrien teases.

“Oh stuff it, Mr. Agreste,” laughed Marinette. 

Soon Tom and Sabine call the two young adults down for dinner. Adrien would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to eat the Dupain-Cheng family’s cooking. Sure, at the Agreste mansion there were professional chefs preparing his meals but the Dupain-Cheng family’s cooking always blew him away. The table was set with care, unlike his own home where the table remained in a professional manner. The Dupain-Cheng kitchen looked lived in, like it was used constantly. Even with the bakery downstairs, this kitchen was clearly used often.

“How have you been, Adrien?” Sabine asks softly. “I feel like we haven’t seen you in quite some time.” _Stressed, excited to be a father, desperate to learn Ladybug’s identity,_ Adrien wanted to tell the Dupain-Chengs everything that had been happening in his life lately… but he couldn’t.

“Oh I haven’t really done anything worth mentioning. Just modeling. But it is a great change having Marinette around. She’s been doing some amazing work!” He sees Marinette start to blush as her parents both chuckle.

“Have you seen her recent designs?” Tom bursts, “We couldn’t be prouder of our baby girl!”

“Papaaa,” growled Marinette, clearly embarrassed.

“What? Oh you will understand soon enough.” Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t have this dynamic at home. None of Adrien’s work was good enough for father. So seeing Marinette’s parents praising her so fondly was sweet to the blonde.

“Thank you for having me for dinner,” Adrien says, he would say this multiple times throughout the night. He just couldn’t show his gratitude enough.

“Of course, Dear!” Sabine chimes. “You are welcome here any time.” Adrien always felt so at home here, everyone was so friendly, kind and welcoming.

The night went on, everyone was having a wonderful time. Secretly Adrien was making note of the family’s dynamic. He wanted to learn how a functional family operated. A part of him wanted to straight up ask Tom for advice on how to be a good father. Marinette and Tom seemed to have a very special relationship. He wanted that with his own child, once Ladybug let him be in their lives of course.

“Adrien-” suddenly the boy is pulled from thought by Sabine. He gives a small apology before she continues. “Our Marinette told us you both encouraged and accompanied her to tell your father about her baby. You are a wonderful young man, thank you very much.” Adrien’s face turns a red now. The smile Sabine was giving him was so pure and genuine.

“O-Of course, Ma’am,” stuttered Adrien, “Marinette is my friend. She needed some support, and I don’t blame her. My father can be very intimidating, and I am saying that as his son.” There is a small awkward chuckle around the dinner table.

“Well it was very sweet. Thank you,” Sabine thanks again. Adrien never wanted to leave, but as it grew later it would be best to return home. He again thanks the Dupain Cheng family for the meal before walking home. His mind was in the clouds, the warm fuzzy feeling of family resonating within him. Maybe him and Ladybug could have something like that.

“You are absolutely sure that you’re not in love with Marinette?” Plagg teases coming out of the boy’s shirt pocket.

“Yes! No… but yes,” Adrien groans. “I might like her, Plagg, but Ladybug…”

“Are you really going to waste your whole life waiting on Ladybug?” groaned the small Kwami.

“Yes, Plagg!” argues the blonde. “She’s having my baby! She already wants to share her identity with me… I think… the only thing holding her back is safety. Once Hawkmoth-”

“Kid, you deserve to be happy,” Plagg insisted. “And if Marinette makes you happy-”

“What if the day after Marinette and I… erm… become romantically involved…” for whatever reason saying it out loud sounded so weird, he was talking about his friend. “Ladybug decides to reveal her identity? What would I tell Marinette? I don’t want to hurt her…”

“You’re over thinking this,” the Kwami clearly didn’t understand the human’s logic. “I just want you to be happy, Adrien. Your life has been kind of crappy lately…”

“I know, Plagg,” Adrien huffed, patting the tiny cat on the head. “I appreciate it, but I’m fine. Everything will work out.” Plagg drops the conversation, seeing he clearly was going to be getting through to his holder any time soon. So he simply goes back inside the blonde’s shirt pocket for the remainder of the walk home.

As Adrien expected once he arrived home he had noticed no one seemed to care or realize that he was gone for the night. He wanted to say he was surprised but he wasn’t, not at all. Passing by Nathalie to go to his room she remains silent, not saying a word to the boy. Even though he knew no one would notice he was gone during his unscheduled time, but he somewhat assumed Nathalie might have at least something to say to him. Alas, he silently walked to his bedroom and made sure to close the door behind him.

He hadn’t visited Marinette as Chat Noir in quite some time. Even though he had just come back from the Dupain-Cheng house he already wanted to go back. At home it was suffocating, cold. At Marinette’s house he could be himself, even if it was as Chat Noir. It was late, he didn’t want to keep Marinette from sleeping, it was selfish to ask for so much of her time. But he craved attention from her, needed some desperately. Especially as Chat Noir he could talk about Ladybug. After all the public knew about the baby, and Marinette designed a clothing line based off the super hero team. Surely him talking to Marinette, without giving too many details of course, wouldn’t upset Ladybug. He needed to talk to someone who wasn’t Ladybug about this, get an outside opinion, surely Ladybug would understand.

“Already going back to her?” the small cat kwami teased, watching as Adrien looked out the window, contemplating on visiting his friend for the second time tonight.

“I don’t want to keep her up all night,” Adrien groans, but his selfish nature prevailed, “But if she really wanted to sleep she’d kick me out. It wouldn’t be the first time.” After bottling up his true feelings and thoughts all afternoon it would be nice to have a true heart to heart with his dear friend.

Deciding to end his debate with himself Adrien transforms into Chat Noir and disappears out of his window heading to the Dupain-Cheng house once again. Before entering Marinette’s the superhero looks through the girl’s window. Inside he sees Marinette working on some clothing designs, always working. It was sweet how much she loved her work. The cat themed superhero taps on the window watching as his friend’s head whipped around. She gives Chat Noir a tired smile before opening the window.

“Am I interrupting something?” Chat Noir asked. “This isn’t for your job is it?”

“This is personal work,” says Marinette, “Come on in.” Chat Noir enters the room immediately going to admire whatever it was Marinette was working on. It was in its early stages, so he wasn’t quite sure what it was going to be. It looked adult sized at the very least.

“What brings you here?” teases the girl, sitting down on her bed. The superhero shrugged, feeling the judgment for not coming around as often as he used to. In his defense, he came around as Adrien Agreste all the time. But in Marinette’s defense, how was she supposed to know they were the same person?

“Can’t I just come by to see you, Princess?” purrs Chat, sitting beside her.

Marinette shrugged, “I dunno, just- um- figured you would be with Ladybug or something.”

“I wish,” Chat Noir sighed, going into a pouting position: his back arched as his legs were crossed elbows resting on his thighs head resting in his palms.

“Chat, I really really shouldn’t show you this but…” Marinette gets up, granted it takes her a couple of seconds, and grabs the miraculous baby designs. “I based these designs off you and Ladybug. They’ll be hitting the shelves in a few weeks.” Marinette must have really trusted Chat Noir, he knew his father had a strict policy about showing designs to anyone outside of the business early. Taking the clothing from Marinette he reacts as if this was the first time seeing them.

“These are amazing!” Chat Noir says enthusiastically. “Marinette, Ladybug would absolutely love these!” Now that he wasn’t lying about. If Ladybug saw these she would love them, it was the exact reason he was buying multiples for her once they were available for sale.

“You really think so?” Marinette asked, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

“Yeah, they are perfect. Representative but still cute enough for kids. They are perfect,” Chat Noir chimed, studying the outfits, maybe a little too well.

“I’m glad you like them, I was a little nervous,” Marinette says awkwardly. “I wanted to really give them a Ladybug and Chat Noir essence, without making them costumes.”

“Well you did it,” Chat Noir chimed. “Mari, can you imagine Ladybug’s and my baby in this?” He holds up the small Chat Noir inspired onesie. It was practically a kigurumi. A small cat eared hood, tail, small bell and a ribbon around the bell. It was paw-sitively perfect.

“Y-Yeah,” Marinette chuckled awkwardly. “I bet they would look really cute.”

“The cutest!” says the blonde confidently. He holds up the onesie for the center to be at his eyelevel. It brought him so much joy, for whatever reason it made him feel like he could be connected to his kid in this secret way that no one would truly understand since it was an Agreste clothing line and children across Paris would be wearing the same thing. Only his child would have a connection to it like no other, and it made him happy. Like a part of him would be around.

“I bet you’re right,” laughs Marinette, taking the prototype back from Chat Noir.

“Oh I’m sorry! How rude of me, Marinette! Your baby will definitely rock this in ways no other baby could ever dream of!” Chat Noir exclaimed, wrapping his arm around his friend. He points his arm outwards, as if he was motioning to something, as he paints a picture for her. “Imagine: a tiny little Marinette absolutely killing the model game! Every baby in Paris, no the world, super jealous “Wow is that from the Agreste line? I wish Marinette Dupain-Cheng was my mom!” Your kid is going to be the coolest kid in daycare. Total street cred.” Marinette lets out a hefty laugh.

“No kid could compare to being the child of Paris’ two super heroes. Now there’s a kid who will be the envy of all,” Marinette retaliated.

“But they could never tell anyone, identities are supposed to be a secret after all,” Chat Noir teased. “So your kid wins in that regard I’m afraid.”

“True,” Marinette chuckled, “imagine having your parents be superheroes. That must be wild.”

“Terrifying.” Chat Noir looks to the ground, unsure of the future but going in head first nevertheless. “For the parents I mean…”

“Oh right,” Marinette seems to feel guilty for bringing the subject up at all. “Well, Chat, I’m sure you and Ladybug can handle it. You are the greatest heroes Paris has ever seen after all.”

“Don’t let Rena Rouge or Carapace hear you,” warns Chat Noir with a joking tone. “And whatever you do don’t let Queen Bee hear that either. Then again, she is a huge Ladybug superfan, so maybe she’d agree.” Laughter is shared between the two friends at the expense of their narcissistic friend. If you could call Chloe Marinette’s friend.

“It must be pretty close to Ladybug having the baby,” Marinette says, awkwardly changing the subject. “A-are you, uh, are you excited?” She was stumbling over her words, as if she already knew the subject was very touchy. Not pressing him to answer her right away Marinette patiently waits for the cat themed superhero to put his thoughts into words.

“Absolutely,” Chat Noir said, “I just keep imagining, like, what Ladybug must’ve looked like as a baby. And that just being her, a small Ladybug with pudgy hands and cheeks. Maybe in one of your designs.”

“You don’t want them to look like you at all?” Marinette asked, “What happened to the egotistical Chat Noir I know?”

“Shut up,” Chat Noir laughed, “It’s just what I keep imagining is all. But it would be nice.” Marinette smiles, but it slowly fades as the boy begins to talk again. “It doesn’t matter, though. Marinette, c-can I get your advice? You’re always so good at giving it.”

“I- uh- I- erm- I don’t know how much of a help I can be, this is outside my realm of experiences,” Marinette stutters, “This is such a serious matter! M-My opinion doesn’t have any-”

“Please,” Chat begs, “you always know just what to say to help. Even if you don’t see it.”

The girl gives up, taking a deep inhale, “Fine. Lay it on me.”

Chat Noir thinks about what it was that he could relay to Marinette. Obviously Ladybug wouldn’t be fond of him spilling everything, but he really did need this advice. Not to point out the obvious but Marinette was a girl, as was Ladybug, she relate to her in ways he couldn’t. Combining her female advice with his superhero experiences the two always found a way to defuse a situation. He wouldn’t be this far in his relationship with Ladybug without Marinette, platonically or romantically. Hell, he was certain he wouldn’t have his baby without the help of Marinette at some point along the way.

“Ladybug is still hiding her identity, which means I can’t see the baby,” Chat Noir starts explaining, eyes watering a little. “And I get that she is protecting them. I can’t even blame her. I-I’m scared too. B-But I want to see our kid, they’re mine too. Ladybug is just doing what she thinks is best, yeah I get it, but… is it selfish to not care? I- I just want to reveal who I am, just get it over with.”

“I don’t think that would go over well,” Marinette says, actively crushing Chat Noir’s only real idea. “And Chat, that isn’t selfish. You just want to be with your baby. I- I couldn’t even imagine being told I couldn’t see my baby. Y-You’re strong for going through this and being so calm and I assume nice to Ladybug about it all.”

“I’m not being hard on her for it,” Chat Noir confirmed. “I don’t have the heart to be anymore. At first we argued, like, a lot. I was afraid I was going to ruin our friendship, our trust in one another, but like you said, the thought of not being able to see my baby? Marinette, it makes me so… it makes me feel pointless, useless.”

Marinette was a little unsure of what else to say to Chat Noir. What advice could she possibly give that would convince Ladybug to let Chat Noir into her life? To reveal her identity? She clearly had a strong stance on the matter and didn’t want identities revealed. How could Marinette, a civilian, know how to change her mind after Chat Noir has been trying for months with no results?

“It is probably hard on Ladybug too,” Marinette shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck.

“That’s why I want to be there!”

“I know-”

“I would drop _everything_ to be in their lives. Even if it meant giving in my miraculous, Marinette. It’s extreme but…” he trails off, not even sure where he was going with that thought himself. He wanted to say he was exaggerating, that he would never turn in his miraculous for this, but if it came down to it he would. If given that ultamatum he would give up being a super hero in a heartbeat. For Ladybug and their baby he would do anything.

“Woah woah woah, Chat Noir are you serious?” Marinette is floored. Her jaw dropped and eyes wide. Nodding Chat Noir sighs.

“But then she’d be mad at me for dropping the responsibility, for trading it for a luxury. Marinette, she considers being a family a luxury. W-what am I supposed to say to that?” In a sick twisted way Ladybug was right. In this exact situation being a family was a luxury they couldn’t afford. All because of their super hero lives.

“I don’t know,” Marinette admitted, eyes going off into space. “I don’t know what you should say.”

“Am I just supposed to sit by and accept this? Let my kid grow up without a father? I know what it’s like thinking your father doesn’t love you and, Marinette, let me tell you: it fucking sucks.” Chat Noir is breathing heavily, rage filling every joint, every muscle. He could feel himself twitch ever so slightly, all of this bottled up rage finally spilling out. His eyes water, he wants to cry, both a sad and enraged cry. A frustrated cry, a stressed cry. He wants to pull his hair out, his claws on the ends of his gloves piercing his skin as he clenches his fists.

This whole situation sucked. Even if he wasn’t in his baby’s life he was going to end up like his father: absent. And if he was in their life he was afraid he would be short tempered and cold, he couldn’t win. He was given a situation in which he was losing no matter which way he looked at it. While he wanted to believe he would be a gentle and caring father he couldn’t help but question if that was even viable. He had seen how Tom and Marinette interacted, he didn’t even know how to dissect how they could have gotten their relationship to be that close knit. But he wanted it, he wanted it so badly.

On the verge of tears Chat Noir looks over to Marinette who was holding back tears of her own. Only just realizing what he said and how it eerily related to the scenario Marinette found herself in he straightens his back and waves his hands back and forth.

“I-I mean, oh shit, Marinette I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like-”

“I get it, Chat Noir,” Marinette sniffles, using a nearby handkerchief to wipe her cheeks clear of tears. “Don’t be sorry, you were just venting. I didn’t take it personally, don’t worry.” He didn’t believe that, not for a single second. Marinette had definitely taken everything he had just said personally, she had taken it all to heart. He didn’t mean to be so insensitive to her own situation. He just got so caught up in the moment and let everything out. Here Marinette was doing her best to help him and he goes and offends her like this. Never before had he felt like such a shitty friend.

“If I could take it back-”

“Again, I know you aren’t talking about me, it is okay,” Marinette argued, still hurt audible in her tone.

“M-Maybe it would be best if I left. I’m sorry,” Chat Noir huffs, standing.

“Chat, really-”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. I- just promise me you’ll try to get some sleep? It’s late and I shouldn’t have come here. I interrupted your work and said some awful things…”

“No you-”

“Goodnight,” without giving Marinette a chance to truly argue the boy left, feeling terrible for everything he had said. How could he forget the position Marinette was in? She, like Ladybug, was about to be raising a child without a father in their lives and he went and told her how terrible it was to be a kid in that situation.

Chat Noir sighs, _I fuck up everything I touch. I really am the superhero of destruction and bad luck, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of a time jump only because at that point nothing really major would be happening.  
> Just a lot of Chat Noir being turned down as he asked to know her identity over and over again.  
> Also the poor kid is so hard on himself, and Plagg just wants him to be happy   
> IF ONLY HE KNEW LADYBUG AND MARINETTE ARE THE SAME PERSON  
> .  
> Wow the response to this has absolutely blown me away. You are all so nice  
> Every comment, kudo and bookmark means the world to me!! Every comment brightens my day  
> You all rock!!


	11. Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support and thanks to the new people reading even while the little hiatus!

Laying off the edge of his bed Chat Noir is clinging to every word Ladybug had to say. He couldn’t believe he was talking to Ladybug within his own home, it was so domestic. Sheets were pressed against Chat’s stomach and his feet were upwards in the air. His head laid on his arms and he was infatuated with the sound of Ladybug’s voice. Even though he was trying his best to pay attention to Ladybug his infatuation was his downfall, as he missed a great deal of what she was saying.

“Chaton? Are you even listening?” Ladybug exclaimed, making Chat jump a little. His hands almost lose grip of his staff but he secures his grip.  

“Of course, My Lady,” retorts the blonde. “I could listen to you talk all night.” There is a small pause from Ladybug but then she laughed, expecting nothing less from her partner.

“I don’t know how you’re handling this so well,” Ladybug chuckled. “Especially since our situation is a bit of a mess…” The tone to Ladybug’s voice was light hearted but her voice shook, unsure and scared. It made Chat Noir’s stomach turn, making him uneasy.

“You overestimate me,” Chat retorts, now sitting upright. “Why, is something wrong? Do-”

“Nothing is wrong, Chaton.” A loud sigh of relief escapes the blonde as his posture loosens, he practically falls on his back, looking upwards at his ceiling. Everything had been going well thus far, health wise for both Ladybug and their baby. It had Chat Noir beginning to think that everything was going a little too well given his usual bad luck streak. Getting confirmation that everything was still going well was good news at the very least.

“Is something bothering _you_ , Bugaboo?” a long silence is held between the two heroes. Patient Chat Noir gives Ladybug the time she needs to say what she needed to. He had noticed lately it had been harder for her to speak without wanting to change the subject. Whenever he would question her about it she’d push the topic aside, saying it was nothing Chat Noir had to worry about.

“I’m not ready,” the girl trembled, you could practically hear her entire body shake. “I- I think Hawkmoth is up to something and I- Chaton I’m scared.” This was really the first time Ladybug had confessed to being afraid of something going wrong during the pregnancy. Up until now she appeared mostly confident and grateful that everything was fine. Sometimes the superheroine certainly appeared afraid she had never quite said it. And while Chat Noir didn’t want to admit this himself he did find it strange how the super villain’s activity has dropped to almost nonexistent. Was it the factor of Ladybug not joining fights so gaining her miraculous being a near impossibility or was there something in play the hero team was unaware of?

“My Lady, if that jackass even thinks he can touch our little bug I’ll kill him.” Chat Noir was serious, he never felt more love for anyone or anything in his life (not that he would tell Ladybug that). Ladybug still gives a small chuckle, for whatever reason it made her laugh and Chat Noir didn’t mind.

“Me too.” Chat Noir gives Ladybug a faint chuckle as well. The blonde wants to wrap his arm around Ladybug, give her someone to lean on. He wants to reach out and hold her in a calming embrace, kiss her forehead and tell her everything was going to be alright. Maybe offer to make tea or whatever it was she wanted. But he couldn’t.

“Have you talked to the guardian about this at all?”

“Not yet but I plan on talking to him soon,” confirms Ladybug, “he has to have some advice. I don’t know what to do. Master already said going through with this was very risky, and now Hawkmoth is starting to act suspicious? Chaton, this isn’t good…”

“Wait, what did the guardian say was risky?” Ladybug hadn’t said anything about her visits to the guardian aside from their identities must remain a secret. He never pried, while he never knew what the two were doing the way Ladybug phrased that had him curious.

“Chat, you know,” the girl muttered, as if she didn’t even want to repeat what the guardian had implied. It hit him in an instant and then imagining the potential conversation Ladybug must have had with the guardian was horrifying. Both of the heroes looked up to him and she was the one who took the lecture on both or their behalves, and then proceeded to tell her the options she had. What were the options the older gentleman gave her? Did her Kwami have anything to say on the matter, did his? Was he angry or understanding? Sadly Adrien only had met the guardian a handful of times so he wasn’t sure how he handled Ladybug breaking the news to him. Or if he found out the same way most of the people of Paris did: the news. He wondered if the guardian’s words swayed Ladybug’s decision in any way. What if she talked to the guardian before him? She already had the idea of Rena Rouge covering for her when she came to tell him she knew for certain she was pregnant, so it wasn’t completely out of the question. That wasn’t important right now, though.

“I guess he’s right, though.” This was risky, if Hawkmoth was up to something or did know anything then already their baby was at risk. The two of them were at risk. They were vulnerable together or apart. He knew if he had no connection to Ladybug or the baby as a civilian it would be harder to pin who Ladybug was but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“He usually is.”

“You never told me how he took it by the way.” Thinking about it more made him curious, while they were on the subject it didn’t hurt to ask, unless it did, then he would drop the subject completely. “Telling him the news I mean.”

“Well you never asked.” The playful snarky tone was back in Ladybug’s voice was back for a moment, making both of the heroes laugh.

“Alright my fault, good point.”

“He knew I would be coming, he saw the news,” Ladybug started. “the morning after I found out I went to talk to him. I remember him saying he couldn’t believe I didn’t know until that point. He laughed a little, actually. Then I explained the situation and I got the lecture I’m sure you’re expecting I got. “ _This is highly irresponsible of both you and Chat Noir. You are heroes of Paris, they need you.”_ You know, like that. All I could really do is sit and listen and apologize… he wasn’t mad if that’s what you were expecting. That’s how I thought he’d react but nope, he was calm and we- more _he_ told me the risks and how to go about handling this.”

“Did he suggest…. Uhhhh-” Chat Noir couldn’t even suggest anything, especially with Ladybug being so far along and with their baby coming so soon. They had grown so attached the thought of anything happening to the baby was gut wrenching. Even something as harmless as giving them up for adoption made Chat Noir sick to his stomach, he couldn’t bare to think about it.

“A few things among those lines, yeah,” Ladybug croaked, “but it didn’t come to that. And it won’t. Master and I have a plan, and Chaton, listen, it does involve you in our future I promise but it will take time.”

Tears swelled in Chat Noir’s eyes. The blonde knew Ladybug would eventually want him in her life but he didn’t know there was a plan in the works, he was going to be a family with Ladybug. At least that was what he was getting from this, at the very least he would get to be a father for his child. Almost hyperventilating trying not to bawl and draw attention to his bedroom Chat Noir brings one of his hands over his mouth, now holding his breath.

In this time Ladybug says nothing. Maybe she was talking, Chat Noir couldn’t tell. He was too involved with trying to not alert anyone in the house. Restraining himself from exploding with joy was more difficult than he expected. He wanted to jump out of his window and run across the rooftops of Paris and scream with joy. Finally, confirmation that he could one day be a part of Ladybug’s life. After a few minutes the cat themed superhero takes a tissue from his bedside table and wipes away his tears. He was still choked up, but he could hear Ladybug both laughing and crying, a weird combination what was oddly fitting.

“I’ll wait however long it takes, My Lady,” Chat Noir spoke. “The guardian really said one day soon we can know?” He almost wanted someone to pinch him, this felt too much like a dream.

“Yes, and I know you don’t want to wait at all, but I agree with Master on this. Especially with Hawkmoth acting weird suddenly? It’s just safer this way,” explains his partner. He didn’t even know how long he had to wait, the way she was talking made it sound like it would be quite a while but just knowing it would come eventually was enough for now.

“I understand, Bugaboo,” cooed the boy.

“It’s getting late, Chaton,” Ladybug yawned. “I really should go to bed, I have work in the morning.”

“Alright,” groaned Chat Noir sarcastically. “Get some sleep, My Lady. Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, Kitty.”

The two wish each other goodnight before hanging up on one another. Chat Noir’s staff goes to its smaller size and it was just him alone in his big room. Chat Noir sighs, muttering a _Claws Off_ and returning to his Adrien Agreste civilian form. Plagg appears and immediately goes for his cupboard full of camembert. The small kwami claimed he needed to recharge after a simple phone call but Adrien was certain it was just Plagg making up excuses to eat more cheese without judgment.

“You’re using my power totally irresponsibly,” huffed the small black cat, flying back over to his charge. Giving Adrien a judgmental look he devours the cheese in just a couple of bites. “I’m supposed to be used to fight evil, not stupid lovey dovey phone calls. It makes me sick.”

“I thought you’d appreciate these calls instead of me going out all the time?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. Plagg muttered something under his breath before floating off away from the blonde.

For obvious reasons Ladybug couldn’t keep meeting up with Chat Noir as regularly as she had been. During one of their rooftop visits Chat Noir suggested the phone calls. Their miraculous’s were perfect for that. They acted just like phones without the need to give each other personal numbers. It worked wonderfully. At first they called each other maybe two times a week, but it quickly evolved into nightly calls. It felt so domestic and the closeness that felt was lost came back. Some nights they were on the phone until the sun came up. He always felt bad for keeping Ladybug up that late but she always responded with the same guilt, and they would both laugh it off.

Of course the two still met up in person from time to time, it was just becoming harder and harder for Ladybug as time went on. Being Ladybug and having the super powers definitely helped, she even mentioned being Ladybug just during her phone calls with Chat Noir was a nice break from how she normally felt. It wasn’t a cure-all, and Adrien knew that having a foot injury and then transforming into Chat Noir. Sure he felt much more mobile but the injury was still there. Still he was glad being Ladybug helped in some ways.

The due date was approaching fast, or an approximation of one. Ladybug didn’t give him an exact date, he figured she was afraid he would lurk around local hospitals hoping to find a girl who looked like Ladybug when the time came. But with basic math Adrien had a rough idea of when their baby was due, and it felt as if time was flying by. Weeks went by without him even having time to react.

It was especially put into perspective as he watched Marinette prepare for her own baby. She was doing so much, and she seemed so on top of things. Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if Ladybug was handling things as well as Marinette seemed to be. To be fair Marinette had the help of her parents and her friends, all enthusiastic to help. Alya was by Marinette’s side for everything apparently. Nino would make jokes that lately she was spending more time with Marinette than him.

On top of everything going on in her life she had to manage the miraculous line that was starting to hit the shelves. That meant attending the photoshoots which the bits that Adrien got to see were always some sort of chaos, but what else could you expect from babies and toddlers? All of the stylists grew irritated easily and the camera operators impatient, but Marinette handled the children sweetly and with care. She really was good at everything and with everyone.

In the middle of breakfast one morning Adrien gets a phone call from Alya. He was a little confused as she didn’t call him very often but he picks up.

“Hey, Adrien, can I ask for a favor?” Alya asks.

“Of course, what do you need?” Adrien chimed, happy to help his friend.

“Don’t tell Mari, but we’re planning a baby shower for her, a surprise one, and your courtyard would be perfect,” explained Alya, “Do you think you could convince your father to let us host it at your house? I know, I know, I’m asking for a lot, and it’s really no pressure if he says no I totally get it and if you don’t want to ask him that’s fine too. It’s-” The girl keeps rambling before Adrien lets out a laugh.

“I can ask for you,” the blonde chuckled. “It might take some time, though, is that okay? I don’t know when Father has time in his schedule.”

“What the hell does your father do that is so important? Isn’t he in that stuffy room all day?” scoffed Alya. “He really can’t take a few minutes, seconds even, to talk to you?”

“Tell me about it,” groans Adrien, before again agreeing to ask his father about the use of the courtyard before saying goodbye to Alya. The only concern Adrien had was if his father would even have the time to talk to him. It wasn’t uncommon for days to go by without him physically seeing his father. Nathalie was really his only way of getting in contact with father. Whenever he is focused he mutes notifications on his phone so he is almost impossible to get ahold of. He sees Nathalie walking by and runs over to her.

“Adrien, can I help you?” the woman asks watching as the younger boy rapidly approaches her.

“Does Father have any time that I could use to talk to him?” he asked, hopefully watching as Nathalie checks his father’s schedule. “I mean, it isn’t urgent but the sooner the better. It’s for plans, so time sensitive. But it isn’t soon or anything.” He was rambling, he could feel the woman’s judgement from the slight upward glance from the ipad she gave him, and that glance only lasted a couple of seconds.

“Your father does indeed have time as he is scheduled to have dinner with you this evening,” Nathalie confirmed.

“Is he actually going to show up?”

Not dignifying Adrien’s attitude with a response Nathalie walks to where she was originally going. Adrien huffed, it was a valid question, more often than not Gabriel Agreste would promise to join his son for dinner only to make Nathalie break the news that he wasn’t showing up.

Though thankfully tonight that was not the case. To Adrien’s relief he saw his father enter the room and pull up a chair. Even when eating a meal alone with his son Gabriel Agreste had a tendency to sit on the opposite side of the table. They were distant, metaphorically and physically. The air was stiff and unpleasant. Sounds of forks against dinner plates filled the room as Adrien did his best to remain distinguished in front of his father. Just having Gabriel down here was better than him going back on his word of having dinner with him, but in a way him being here was more awkward than listening to Nathalie make up an excuse for his absence. They didn’t have any chemistry, their interactions had grown formal and cold.

Once Adrien had finished his plate and seen his father had finished his own he decides then is a good time to speak, “Father, I would like to use the courtyard.” It was a request, but a firm one. Gabriel studies his son, adjusting his glasses before speaking.

“Why?”

“Alya Césaire is planning an event for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and our estate would be a preferable location,” informed the younger blonde. Adrien hated speaking this way, he felt like a robot. It didn’t feel right talking to his father like this, it was as if he was speaking to an honored guest or something.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel is silent for a moment, thinking about the girl he had hired as his intern not too long ago.

“It would be a baby shower, father,” Adrien spoke, “nothing loud or superfluous.”

“You and Miss Dupain-Cheng,” starts Gabriel Agreste now getting up from his chair and making his way towards his son. “I know I have asked you this once before but I am willing to give you a second chance. Is there anything I should know about you and that girl?”

Still having no idea where his father could have gotten any ideas from or what they could be he replies “She is one of my best friends, Father.”

“Is that all?” clearly Gabriel knew something, or he thought he knew something because Adrien had no idea what he was talking about. The only thing going on between him and Marinette was he might have a minor crush on her but he had no intentions on acting on it, and was that really worth all this questioning? No, Gabriel suspected something much more serious for certain.

“Yes, Father.”

Gabriel wasn’t satisfied, he was still skeptical. “I know how kids your age can be,” he starts, now going around his son and standing on the other side of him. He is looking down at him, eyes narrowed. Adrien just wanted to know what exactly it was his father was trying to accuse him of. He was trying to get something specific out of his son, that much was certain. Not knowing how to respond Adrien remains quiet, watching as his father eyes him down, looking for any sign he could use against him. He expected more backlash but his father simply says, “Splendid, no offense towards Miss Dupain-Cheng or her family but I am not looking to be a grandfather this young.” Adrien is stunned, he saw this assumption coming in a sense but it was still shocking to hear his father say it. Yet he didn’t sound fully convinced.

In his head Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. Little did his father know that rather he liked it or not he was going to be a grandfather soon, in the genetic sense. If Adrien couldn’t see the child then there was no way his father could even know about them, and he was hesitant on telling him once that was even an option. After all this man had put him through, did he want to include this man in his child’s life?

Gabriel starts walking off towards his study pulling Adrien out of his thought and causes him to remember what this conversation stemmed from in the first place, “So, Father, may we use the courtyard?”

“Yes but make sure to inform Nathalie of the arrangements,” the older gentleman responds before vanishing behind a corner.

The teasing from Plagg was only getting worse. It was playful and in no way malicious but it got under the blonde’s skin in an odd way. He was completely devoted to Ladybug, the notion of him even being with another girl wasn’t something he wanted to consider. Even if Marinette Dupain-Cheng was amazing, and he would admit he did at one time (and possibly still) have a crush on her, he had to wait for Ladybug. Was it just his father that thought these sorts of things? Did other people assume things were happening between him and Marinette because of all the time they spend together as friends?

Nevertheless getting permission to use the courtyard was a small victory, and in any normal household it shouldn’t feel like a victory at all. He stood his ground, didn’t cower when questioned, Marinette always had brought out the best in him. Was that what his father was afraid of? Before he forgets he texts Alya to tell her the courtyard is theirs. It isn’t long before he gets a response filled with emojis and thank you’s. Quickly a group chat was made between the two and Nino so the three could discuss plans. They were Marinette’s closest friends. Alya said something about talking to some of their high school friends on the side and inviting them as well as getting their help where needed. Of course the Dupain-Cheng bakery was providing the catering. They wouldn’t be working the event but Marinette’s parents insisted. Once Alya explained the plans they were grateful and immediately volunteered to bake for the event. It was for their daughter after all.

Adrien just couldn’t believe his eyes to see everyone come together to surprise Marinette like this. She had so many friends, such a loving family. Gabriel even assured his son he would be making a small appearance at the event. He said something among the lines of it being because Marinette being both an employee and one of Adrien’s closest friends. Still Adrien couldn’t shake the feeling there was something more, but surely he wouldn’t do anything. He must be reading into things, he was anxious, that had to be all.

Being a part of a group chat with Alya and Nino was more intense than he thought it would be. It didn’t help that despite Alya’s wishes Nino didn’t keep the group chat _professional_ and sent memes throughout the day. While Adrien found them funny occasionally it would spiral out of control sometimes. Alya was being very particular about the whole event, Marinette was her best friend after all.

There was one thing Adrien had to do himself, something he had to take initiative of without consulting either Alya or Nino: inviting none other than Chloe Bourgeois. Practically everyone from their old classes would be attending, all that could make it that was. Chloe having a bad relationship with Alya and Nino she wasn’t invited, but Adrien knew better. Even if Chloe had been terrible in the past Marinette believed in giving people second chances. Besides, Chloe was Queen Bee and was proving to be a better person every time he spoke with her. Progress was slow but it was still showing. He knew Marinette would be disappointed to see everyone present except her, the invitation alone would be enough. With the event being held at the Agreste Mansion Adrien doubted she’d decline, though.

Making sure Nino and Alya were unaware Adrien makes plans to meet up with his former classmate. He didn’t give her any specifics but asked if she was free for some brunch at her house. Something small and quaint away from the press. She was more enthusiastic to hear from him than he thought she would be. They made plans right away and Adrien was able to sneak off to meet Chloe at the Bourgeois hotel.

While he knew Chloe would be civil he was still nervous. Sure Chloe had matured over the years and her relationship with Marinette had become somewhat friendly he didn’t know how she’d take being invited to a party of this nature. This would bring out a lot of old memories for everyone, it would be the first time everyone was together since they graduated. That had only been a little under a year but a lot can happen in that time. Adrien was about to be a father, Alya has a job at a journalism company while the Ladyblog is more successful as ever, Nino is continuing his music education and Marinette was having her baby soon on top of being a designer for his father’s fashion brand. That was just for his close friend circle, he couldn’t wait to find out what the rest of his classmates have been up to.

Chloe greets Adrien at the front of the hotel and gives him a tight embrace, almost choking him but he says nothing and just hugs her in return. She had the same smile she always had when he entered a room. There was this sparkle in her eyes and a genuine sense of joy and calm.

“Oh Adri-kins, it has been too long!” the girl chirps, grabbing his hand before leading him to an elevator.

“Sorry about that, Chloe,” Adrien chuckled, “I’ve been busy.”

“You’ve been busy?” scoffed Chloe, “I’ve been going back and forth between New York and Paris with my mother. It’s exhausting really.” It was a brag for certain but Adrien just smiles and the girl hugs him again. It was less violent this time as she just wraps him in her arms, as if she’s making sure he is really in front of her. They had been a part for so long, he was one of her oldest and truest friends. Once the elevator chimes alerting them they have reached their floor Chloe exits the embrace, turning away from Adrien to wipe away a tear before grabbing his hand again leading him to her balcony where a table had been set for the brunch.

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you?” Adrien chimes, watching as she adjusts the table ever so slightly, muttering some things about the placement under her breath.

“Wha- me? No- sorry give me a second- John Luke!” Chloe yells off in the distance, watching as her butler quickly came to attend to the girl who he has taken care of since she was a very young girl. Their relationship was much like his and Nathalie’s. Chloe might be rude towards the man and asks too much of him at times but they’re family, and they both know who truly raised her to be the woman she is today. Much can be said for Nathalie once Adrien’s mother disappeared.

Before Chloe had fully sat down there were servants coming out with their meals and some Bellini cocktails. Watching the servants every move Chloe was distracted, not paying attention to her guest for a minute or two. She always had been a perfectionist. Once they had finally left leaving the two of them alone Chloe was back to giving Adrien her undivided attention. Her smile was back wide as ever and her eyes had the same sparkle in them.

“Sorry about all of that, Adri-kins,” cooed the girl, “I just wanted everything to be perfect. We haven’t seen one another in a while.”

“It’s alright,” Adrien laughed, used to his friend’s bossy nature by now.

“You said you needed to talk to me about something?” Chloe asked, sipping her drink. Direct as always.

“It can wait,” Adrien didn’t want to dive into the subject of Marinette right away. He didn’t know how Chloe would act the rest of the afternoon after finding out the main cause of his visit was Marinette. Not that he didn’t like seeing his old friend, but Chloe would not like that, not one bit.

Much to Adrien’s pleasure Chloe took it upon herself to talk about how life in both Paris and New York had been going. Then there was almost a tantrum about not being chosen as Ladybug’s stand in while taking her maternity leave. All Adrien could do is sit and listen, he couldn’t try to reason with her that her having her miraculous full time while the people of Paris knowing she is Queen Bee is dangerous. Right now and to Chloe he was Adrien, not Chat Noir, so he nods along. It breaks his heart when she mentions that she is jealous Rena Rouge gets to spend time with her Kwami Trixx, though. That is something Adrien realized recently he took for granted: getting to spend every day with Plagg. Chloe, Carapace and Rena Rouge (usually) only get small interactions with their Kwamis before handing them back to the guardian. Adrien’s entire life would be different without Plagg.

“It’s going to hit Rena how hard it is without her Kwami,” pouts Chloe, “That day I had Pollen was the best.”

“She looked sweet,” Adrien chuckled awkwardly. “I’m sure the two of you have a great bond.”

“I just wish Chat Noir and Ladybug would see in me whatever they see in Rena Rouge!” she complained, “Do you think Carapace feels this way too?” Knowing the relationship Carapace and Rena Rouge have Adrien didn’t think that would be the case. If anything he bet Carapace was extremely proud it was Rena Rouge who was chosen and if it were the other way around Rena would be just as proud.

“I’ve never met them, so I’m not sure, sorry,” he says for Chloe’s sake. That seemed to satisfy Chloe as she didn’t seem as down. And while they were on the topic of Chloe’s favorite superheroes (excluding herself) she sits up straight with vigor a light behind her eyes like no other. She always had a way of jumping from one emotion to another.

“Have you been keeping up with the Ladybug and Chat Noir news?” Chloe beamed. Laughing Adrien nodded he was he was in the middle of it. He knew better than anyone and Chloe knew he was a dedicated Ladybug fan so there was really no harm in gushing over Ladybug right now.

“Of course it has been all over the news and the Ladyblog!” Adrien exclaimed. “You’d have to be living under a rock to not know what’s been going on!” The two friends laugh together.

“Do you think Ladybug will let me meet the baby?” Chloe asked excitedly. “I am a part of the superhero team after all! I’m like, going to be the godmother for sure.” Adrien laughs a little at the thought. He knew Ladybug wasn’t really Chloe (or Queen Bee’s) biggest fan personally and the idea of Chloe asking for this honor would never go over well.

“I mean, you are on the hero team,” Adrien says awkwardly. _I have to meet them first, and even that is going to be a challenge._ “So it seems reasonable?” He talked as if unsure and to be fair he was.

`“Aha! I knew it!” Chloe marveled, “She’s got to be having that brat soon right? Like what, a month or two? Shit I lost track.” The term brat bothered Adrien a little, it made him wince but it was Chloe. She meant no harm by saying it, especially since she was referring to the child of her friends, her role models.

“It’s in about a month, give or take a week,” Adrien laughed, sipping his own drink.

“You really are invested in this story, huh?” Chloe teases.

“What? I- I like Ladybug okay?” the boy’s face is turning a deep shade of red and his eyes dart away from the girl sitting parallel from him.

“Oh don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your little crush,” she’s laughing, “who can blame you? I can’t, I have a crush on Ladybug too. She’s amazing, but I think Chat’s got her now.” She is continuing to laugh at her jokes as she eats, making Adrien slightly uncomfortable. Chloe talked like Ladybug was a prize to be won, even if that were the case, which it very much is not, Chat Noir and Ladybug still couldn’t be an official couple because of the threat it would put on their family. He would let Chloe live in her ignorance, though, she seemed happy joining the rest of the world in shipping the two super heroes.

“Mind if I ask you about the thing I came here for?” Adrien asks unable to find a natural Segway to the conversation about Marinette other than they were talking about babies already.

“You can ask me anything, Adri-kins,” hums Chloe.

“Well there is going to be a party at my house and I would really like for you to come, but-”

“You’re inviting me to a party?” Chloe jumps up from the table to wrap her arms around Adrien, squeezing him tight once again. “I would love to come! When is the date? I will cancel whatever plans I have even if it’s meeting a king or whatever!”

“I’m glad you’re excited,” Adrien pries Chloe off him and she sits back down regaining herself.

“What are we celebrating? Something exquisite I hope!”

“It is. Alya, Nino and I are hosting a _surprise_ baby shower for Marinette, and I thought you should be invited,” Adrien chimed, watching as the awe and excitement drained from Chloe’s face.

“A baby shower for Dupain-Cheng? Why would I want to go to that?”

“I want you there,” Adrien starts, “and if Marinette had any say in this I’m sure she’d want to invite you too.”

“Aaaaawe, Adri-kins, you want me at your little party so you’re not surrounded by the lower class all night?” Chloe teases.

“No, in fact Alya is getting in touch with Jagged Stone about possibly coming. He does admire Marinette a lot, so I’d wager he’s going to be there,” Adrien shrugged. “I just think it would be nice to have you there. Most of our old class is going to be there too.”

“Why are you doing this for her?” Chloe pouted.

“Because we are-”

“Do you like her?” demanded the girl.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Adrien groaned.

“So it’s not just me.”

“No, my father thinks-”

“It has gotten so obvious that your father has called you out?” Chloe couldn’t believe her ears. She didn’t know if she should be amused or scared in that moment.

“I don’t even know why he thinks… Chloe my heart belongs to someone else and it isn’t Marinette,” sighed Adrien. “She is wonderful and kind but… I can’t…”

“Ah so you do like her,” Chloe sighed, looking down at her plate and eerily moving what was left with her fork.

“If you say so,” Adrien sighed, somewhat admitting it himself. He lays his head back on his chair looking upwards at the sky. He watches a few clouds go by and closes his eyes. “But I can’t, I _won’t_ date her. Not that it’s Marinette’s fault.”

“It’s the kid, huh?”

Adrien didn’t think, he didn’t think of the context of the question, of what Chloe knew. He forgot Chloe didn’t know he was Chat Noir for an instant. For a second he thought he was just venting to Plagg again. “Well yeah,” he huffed, taking a deep breath. His kid, he meant his kid was in the way of pursuing Marinette. His and Ladybug’s. He was devoted to Ladybug. That came out wrong.

“I get it, who wants to be a parent at our age?” laughed Chloe. It was then Adrien realized his mistake.

“No – wait - Marinette having a baby isn’t the problem,” Adrien stammers, trying to figure out how to recover.

“You just said-”

“I meant, ummm… if anything I’d probably be too attentive to the baby and- er- that’s not fair to Marinette,” Adrien stumbled, saying the first excuse that came to mind. In hindsight it wasn’t a very good one but Chloe shrugged it off.

“You have your Daddy issues I have my Mommy issues whatever I get it,” she says nonchalantly, “I’ll go to this party for you, Adrien.” His face is redder than before now, he stumbles over his words not knowing how to respond to her claims. “I’m bringing Sabrina, she’s my plus one.” Instead he disregards it, taking a deep breath to regain his composure.

“Thank you, Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I have so much planned.  
> This little Chloe and Adrien scene is cute idk I just felt like it needed one  
> Sorry if anyone was fooled into thinking LB and CN were talking to each other in person in the begining  
> And finally confirmation that Ladybug does have a plan!! Don't worry everyone, things will probably be a-okay!  
> Once again thanks to everyone reading, leaving kudos, commenting and those who have this story bookmarked!  
> Sorry this update took so long this semester is starting to get intense. You're all lovely and I'm glad you like the story


	12. Presents

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Rena Rouge asks Chat Noir to stay put on the roof where they finished their patrols before they parted ways for the night. Happily abiding the boy sits on the rooftop, watching Rena vanish into the alleyways of Paris. Over time he had grown fond of his partnership with Rena Rouge. Ladybug was preferable of course but Rena Rouge has been a great friend to Chat Noir. On bad days she would do her best to make him feel better and she would listen to him talk about Ladybug all night if Chat had the ambition to.

Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir would tell the other members of the hero team but Rena Rouge was definitely the most trusted member of the team with temporary miraculous. She was the first one they called upon to assist them in battle, which was a big decision at the time, and now at practically any whim they can call upon anyone they please. Trusting Rena Rouge with the miraculous full time these past few months to neither heroes’ surprise was working out well. The closer to Ladybug returning the more Chat Noir considered talking to the guardian about allowing Rena Rouge to keep her miraculous given her devotion and showing her loyalty.

Before totally getting lost in a day dream he sees Rena’s head dangling in front of his own. She was standing behind him and had bent over the sitting hero, her face directly in front of his. A smile spreads onto the cat themed hero’s face as he pushes Rena Rouge out of the way so he can stand.

“I know things are tricky so I don’t know how this will go over but I couldn’t not get you anything…” Rena trails off before handing over a small gift. The wrapping paper had small foxes on it, a perfect gift from Rena Rouge. It made Chat Noir smile, just subtle enough and he knew it would mean the world to Ladybug.

“Rena this… You know if you want I could ask Ladybug about you joining us for a get together,” Chat Noir suggested, “I bet she’d appreciate getting this from you in person.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience Ladybug-”

“I’m seeing her this weekend, I can ask if it’s okay if you drop in,” Chat Noir argued, “It’s after patrols. She would love to see you I promise.” Tears are welling up in Rena Rouge’s mask, she hadn’t seen Ladybug in months. No one in Paris had. They all knew it was coming but the absence of Ladybug still got to people, yet it was pushed aside by the anticipation of the baby. Chat Noir could see it in Rena Rouge every time they went on patrols.

“Thanks,” Rena Rouge whispers. Chat Noir gently places the gift back in Rena Rouge’s hands.

“If you don’t mind telling me…” the blonde trails off while raising his eyebrows a devilish smirk spread across his face. The fox laughed, punching Chat Noir in the arm pushing him back a little. “Come on I just want to know what’s in there! You practically teased me!”

“Fine, it’s a baby blanket with cute little ladybugs on it,” Rena says softly, “not even Ladybug ladybugs, just genuine little ladybugs. It was so pure, everyone wanted the Miraculous themed items and this was ignored but… how could you it is so cute?!” Rena Rouge was almost crying over how cute a baby blanket was. That’s how it appeared on the surface. Chat Noir laughed a little before inviting Rena Rouge to sit down beside him.

“I bet it’s wonderful,” comforts Chat Noir, “if it makes you feel any better Ladybug is going to hate me this weekend.”

“And why is that?”

“She told me not to buy her much of anything…” Chat Noir starts.

“You didn’t tell me!?” Rena fumed, pushing the boy way from her.

“This is like when someone tells you they don’t want anything for a holiday or their birthday. Deep down they do. Yours will be special though so don’t worry,” Chat Noir laughed. “But I bought maybe a little too much. Not anything huge just a lot.”

Adrien recently found himself unable to resist the infancy sections. Knowing whatever he got Ladybug she would have to manually carry back home he had to restrain himself a lot but he did find himself buying more than he intended any time he was browsing. Plagg hated tagging along on those trips to the shops. The moment the blonde found something suited for the baby his heart melted and Plagg was disgusted. One bag was full of the Agreste Miraculous clothing line entirely. He bought the designs in practically every size. He didn’t know Ladybug’s financial situation but if any mother in Paris deserved to dress their child in these clothes it was Ladybug. His favorite thing he bought might just be a small stuffed black cat that was only a little bigger than Plagg. It was based off what the people thought Plagg would look like after Chloe showed Pollen off to the world. And Plagg hated it, he found the plush toy creepy and off putting. That almost made him buy two so he could keep one for himself.

As a way to make up for being unable to help with bigger purchases in one of the bags Chat Noir has set aside for Ladybug wrapped in clothing near the bottom is a decent amount of cash. It wasn’t fair that Ladybug was paying for mostly everything. She wouldn’t take money from him directly and who knows when she will go through everything, by the time she finds it she may need it. It was in an envelope with a small note attached saying the cash was for her and the baby and that he wasn’t taking it back. He’d take the heat for that at a different time, if she needed it she would have it.

Just as Chat Noir suspected Ladybug had no problem with having Rena Rouge spending some time with her after patrols. Honestly Chat thought Ladybug was going to cry with just the notion, she couldn’t believe her ears when hearing how Rena Rouge missed her. It was probably the most excited she had been to meet up with him in a while. All thanks to Rena.

Wanting to make the night special Chat Noir bought some sugary confections knowing Ladybug had a bit of a sweet tooth. He had a picnic basket, blanket, candles and even though it wasn’t much a couple of bean bags set up for the night. This would be the first time the three heroes hung out. They had talked and joked as friends after fighting along side one another but this was different. There were no obligations this was in every sense a friendly get together. The blonde checks his set up before joining Rena Rouge for patrols. The heroes were excited and wanted to get through their patrols as fast as they could.

Chat Noir could see Rena Rouge’s body twitch with impatience as they were waiting for Ladybug to arrive at their designated meeting place. “You really did all of this?” she asks, trying to make conversation while waiting.

“It isn’t much. I would do more but there’s only so much I can move across the city without someone noticing,” Chat Noir chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. It wasn’t long before the Lady of the hour showed up.

The moment her feet touched the ground both Rena Rouge and her were in tears. Dashing over to her friend Rena gives Ladybug a hug and holds her close. Leaning against the railing Chat Noir watches the girls as they catch up. The fox themed superhero was absolutely awestruck with Ladybug and was complimenting her at every turn. Chat laughed at how easily flustered Ladybug was as she brushed everything off, and she returned the compliments herself thanking Rena Rouge for standing in while she was on her leave.

Once Rena finally lets Ladybug go her attention is swiftly turned to Chat Noir who has open arms himself. This was the first meeting since confirming there would be a day where they could at least know who each other are. Chat could be in the baby’s life. The moment Ladybug takes a step towards him he is crying himself and encloses her in an embrace. He holds her tight, he didn’t want to let go. Ladybug was crying a little herself hugging the blonde in return. After everyone had somewhat settled down they sat together and Chat Noir breaks out the snacks.

“Chaton, you didn’t,” Ladybug says, more tears forming in her eyes.

“Can’t a cat spoil his lady?” the boy retorts taking a napkin from the basket and handing it to Ladybug. Over some of their phone calls Ladybug had mentioned how her hormones were starting to get the best of her and said sorry in advance if things get out of hand but Chat Noir wasn’t accepting any of the apologies. She was the one going through the rough end of it all, he could take a few complaints and mood swings.

“H-Hey, Ladybug?” Rena quaked, Ladybug’s attention whipping to the girl. “I heard you told Chat Noir not to get you anything but that stupid cat didn’t pass on the message-” Taking out the gift she had shown Chat Noir before she hands it to Ladybug and she doesn’t even have words. “I think you’ll like it anyways. And how couldn’t I get something for you?” Laughter emerges from the three friends as Ladybug is admiring the wrapping paper.

“Don’t just stare at it,” groaned Chat Noir impatient as ever. “Are you going to open it or what?”

Opening it ever so slowly, just to get on Chat Noir’s nerves, she removes the wrapping paper and examines the soft fabric. Rena Rouge was right, it wasn’t Miraculous themed but the ladybugs were small and sweet. The blanket was a small white cotton patterned with semi realistic red silhouetted ladybugs. It was even better than how Rena Rouge had described it.

“Thank you, Rena,” hummed Ladybug running the fabric between her fingers.

The night had devolved into the three friends talking to one another having a good time. They sat eating the sweets Chat Noir had brought talking to one another. For the most part Ladybug was focused on Rena Rouge but Chat Noir understood. They didn’t talk like he did with Ladybug, so it was only fair they had a lot to say to one another.

Truth be told as Ladybug was talking to Rena Rouge he was learning more about how she was doing. Between the two girls Ladybug was more open to talk about some more aspects that she wasn’t always willing to share with Chat Noir. Things Ladybug considered a little more gross, more sensitive information. But between her and Rena Rouge it didn’t seem to bother her as much. Having Rena Rouge present was lovely. Maybe once things were worked out with him, Ladybug and the baby the whole hero team could meet up and they could have more moments like this one.

Sounds of laugher filled the air, Chat Noir was intoxicated with Ladybug’s voice. Laying his head against her chest ever so gently he finds his hand gravitate towards her abdomen. Tracing the spots on her suit with the tips of his fingers he and the other two girls chuckled as the baby seemingly kicked in correspondence with the touch of their father. Ladybug ran her fingers through Chat Noir’s hair causing a deep purr to resonate in his chest.

“They can hear you, Chaton,” Ladybug spoke softly, looking down to her partner who was clung to her midsection. Not moving from his position Chat’s eyes widen with bewilderment as he inspects her stomach more.

“That’s amazing!” Rena Rouge beamed, her attention turned to Ladybug’s stomach as well.

“What should I say?” the blonde ponders, not sure what to say in this scenario. He has always thought of what to say to their baby once seeing them but not like this and especially not with Rena Rouge with them.

“Oh, so now a cat has your tongue?” Ladybug teased, ruffling up her partner’s hair.

“Our little kitten makes me speechless, My Lady,” he retorts causing Rena Rouge to push him away from Ladybug.

“Then move over!” squealed the fox, putting her face close to Ladybug’s abdomen. From her usual brash and loud nature the girl’s voice turns soft and sweet. “Hi, baby, it’s your Auntie Rena.” She stops after her first sentence, thinking on what to say next.

“Not as easy as it looks, huh?” joked Chat Noir watching as Rena Rouge struggled to find the right words.

“Well at least I said s _omething!”_ Rena doesn’t move, staying firmly in her position. “You have the coolest mom in all of Paris, kiddo. And your dad?” Side-eyeing Chat Noir he gives the girl puppy dog eyes making her chuckle. “He’s okay too I guess.” Laughter erupts from Ladybug and Rena as Chat Noir fake pouts, his lips pursed and all.

“Rena I know this is a little, er, unprofessional and unconventional,” Ladybug starts before Chat Noir takes over for her.

“Everything is unconventional about our situation, My Lady.” Unamused his partner ignores his joke and returns her attention back to Rena Rouge.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better friend to help out. You’ve been a great partner for Chat and me. So, if you are okay with it, w-would you be the baby’s godmother?” Chat Noir was shocked, also he felt a little bad for Chloe but he saw this coming a mile away. Out of everyone in their group of hero friends it anyone would have won that title it would be Rena Rouge.

“But our identities-”

“I mean as heroes,” Ladybug explained, “Like if an attack is happening and I have the baby on hand or if something happens to me or Chat well… Rena you’re a great hero and friend.” Looking to Chat Noir for approval he chimes in as well.

“I agree, they’d be in good hands with you.” This wasn’t something he had talked to Ladybug about, but they had to be realistic. Even if they were lucky now and Hawkmoth’s activity was dying down it wouldn’t stay this way forever. While Chat Noir was sure Ladybug had someone set in her personal life for a godmother this was a whole other level she needed someone for. If Ladybug needed to transform and Hawkmoth saw her with the baby it would be near impossible for him not to put two and two together. She needed to find someone to take care of the baby as soon as possible, and the guardian wasn’t a bad option either. As long as his location remained a secret that would be a safe place as well.

“H-how could I say no?” Rena cried, honored to have been chosen. Though her only true competition was Queen Bee so was it even a competition? No.

“You’re the best.” Ladybug and Rena Rouge hug for a long time before the fox themed superhero decides it is best for her to go home. Thanking both of her partners for the evening she vanishes into the night leaving Chat Noir and Ladybug alone.

It was getting late, but Chat Noir didn’t want this night to end. Ladybug was practically thirty-two weeks pregnant, not exactly but close enough. Their meetings were becoming scarce. Depending on how things went for Ladybug in the upcoming weeks this might be their last time seeing each other face to face for quite some time. He wasn’t about to put the baby’s life in danger if doctors told the super heroine to take it easy.  It pained him to have it come to this but there was nothing he could do.

Out of habit he finds himself wrapped around Ladybug once again. It was difficult not being lulled to sleep by the sound of her heartbeat and even the feinter sound of the baby’s rapid heart beat. The baby could hear him, should he say something? He knew they could hear him for a while now but he hadn’t said anything to them directly. He hadn’t gotten close like this in quite some time. There wasn’t a name for the baby, of course there were ideas, but without knowing the gender there wasn’t really one he could pin and address the baby as. So he had to stick to one of the nicknames he had started calling them.

“H-h-hey little bug,” cooed Chat catching Ladybug off guard a little, as she wasn’t expecting him to try talking to the baby again. “I… I love you and your mom so much.”

“Chaton,” Ladybug starts running her hand through Chat Noir’s hair again as he spoke, doing her best to keep her composure as her partner was clearly losing his own.

“I might not be there when you get here but…” trailing off the blonde takes a moment before continuing to speak. “I’m fighting for ya. Don’t give your mom too much hell, alright? She already does so much.”

“Chaton!” Ladybug exclaimed. “Language!”

“Come on,” Chat Noir light heartedly chuckled, sitting up to meet her glossed over eyes. “They won’t know it’s a curse.”

“Still,” she grumbled.

“Will this make it up to you?” the blonde reaches for one of the bags he had brought for Ladybug: the Agreste bag.

“Kitty, I told you-”

“Just look at it.” A loud and overdramatic sigh escapes Ladybug’s lips before she opens the bag. She doesn’t even touch the fabric, she is stuck frozen at just the sight of what was in the bag. Mouth agape and eyes widen she is at a loss, unable to think of what to say. “Well?”

“I can’t believe you…”

“I had to, My Lady,” chimed Chat Noir. “Look at the Chat Noir one! Just look at it! And the-”

“Chat these are _Agrestes,_ ” argued Ladybug, pushing the bag back towards him. “I-I can’t accept these!”

“Why not?” Chat Noir was confused, he thought she would be over the moon at the sight of these. He saw them every day but still every time he saw them he practically melted at the thought of their baby in one of these designs.

“They’re Agrestes!” she reiterates. “H-How many of these did you get?”

“Well I don’t know I didn’t want them to grow out of them so-”

“This is too much,” Ladybug stammered, “Chat how-”

“My Lady, it was nothing, really. Just look at them won’t you? I’m not returning them and besides I don’t even think I can.” It wasn’t often Chat Noir was reminded of his social status, but it was in situations like this he was. He forgot that buying Agreste label clothing was a luxury and seeing them in bulk like this must have been overwhelming. Regardless, they were here in front of her now, no going back.

Reluctantly Ladybug went through the bag, still unenthused that he didn’t listen to her request, but honestly did she really think he would abide by that rule? She was amused how Chat Noir was excited about every item. He was like a child, excited by everything. He went on and on about how amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng was for designing these and how much he owed her for making them paws-itively perfect. Noticing a blush on Ladybug’s face the boy chuckled grabbing the little Chat Noir design he holds it up adjacent to his face.

“We’re going to have a little one of these,” chimed Chat Noir, now putting the outfit to his chin as if he was wearing it. “How do I look, Bugaboo?”

“Gosh I hope our baby gets my good looks.”

“How rude!” Chat Noir bellowed bringing a hand to his forehead pretending to feel feint. “I think I’m pretty attractive thank you very much. I could even be a model.”

“Vain as always.” Chat laughs at her insult making sure to remember to pick on Ladybug for claiming he couldn’t be a model once they revealed themselves. Won’t she be surprised. He looked to his baton, it was almost 2am. He couldn’t keep Ladybug out all night, they were going to have to wrap this up soon. He hated that, he hated that so much.

“This really might be our last meeting before…” motioning to Ladybug’s stomach the girl nodded, bringing her hands to her abdomen.

“Probably,” she sighed. “Honestly if my doctor knew I was Ladybug they probably wouldn’t be very happy that I am here now.” Chat thought about asking why she was still doing it but if she considered it to be safe enough until now then he trusted her instincts. She knew better than he did.

“When did you finally decide that we could reveal identities one day?” Chat questions.

“Not until recently,” murmured Ladybug, “Like a couple weeks ago. The guardian and I found a way to make it work… We meet regularly for him to pass on his teachings and I just… I couldn’t stand it anymore…” She sounded so guilty but Chat Noir suspected this. Her confession of having a plan came out of left field. Sure he had hoped but it didn’t feel concrete or thought of until then.

“And what did he say when you spoke to him about Hawkmoth recently?”

“He’s worried too,” Ladybug quivers, looking up at Chat Noir. Her eyes were glossy and filled with tears. “He thinks… he thinks he might have suspicions as to who we are.”

“Then why would his activity-”

“It must be someone I know. Or someone you know,” she whimpered. “Either way, Hawkmoth only started holding back when our announcement came out. Once we made it official. Then it was like he vanished. Isn’t that weird to you? If it was someone who didn’t know us or didn’t care the attacks would have continued.”

“Is that what the guardian thinks?”

“Yeah, it is. I believe that and my Kwami does too,” says Ladybug. “No one has said or done anything to me personally but I assume Hawkmoth wouldn’t give up his advantage like that.” Trying to think of recent interactions Chat Noir tries to pick out anything that was oddly suspicious but nothing stood out. The only one acting weird around him was his father, but that was because he was worried about his son having an illegitimate child.

“Be careful,” Chat Noir kisses Ladybug’s cheek. “If anything happens fuck our identities. I don’t care.”

“Alright,” Ladybug laughs, knowing it won’t come to that but gives the boy the assurance he needs regardless.

Clinging together until the very last moment they had together neither of them wanted to separate. They still had their phone calls but knowing this was the last time they will see each other in person for a while. It wasn’t the same. This day was coming and they both knew it but before they had the assurance they could see each other whenever they wanted on a whim. Now that was taken from them. The price of being both parents and super heroes.

Helping Ladybug stand Chat Noir gives her one final hug and a kiss on the cheek. While the first time it was awkward he finds himself drawn to his knees, and his arms wrapped around Ladybug’s stomach saying goodbye to the baby and how ready he was to meet them. With a chuckle Ladybug pats Chat Noir’s head before grabbing the bags he had gifted her. He begs for one last kiss and she delivers and gives him a small peck on the lips with a small whisper of _I love you_ before leaving. Left alone watching Ladybug leave the boy stands in a pout.

He stands and looks in the direction she headed off in for a minute or two before gathering the things he had brought and sneaking back into his window. Faceplanting onto his bed he detransforms and lies there solemnly. There was no wise crack from Plagg as he simply went for his camembert and left Adrien alone seeing as he needed time to himself. The only upside to not being able to see Ladybug until after she had the baby would be well: the baby. Within the next few weeks he would be a father. No one in his life knew, not even his closest friends. All he had was Plagg and he was tired of hearing about it.

Though he was happy for Marinette who would be welcoming her own baby soon. A small baby shower with friends and family (excluding an appearance from the famous Jagged Stone) was being hosted at his house. Alya was in charge of keeping Marinette away from the Agreste Mansion and then getting her there once everything was ready. Nathalie had hired people to help set up according to Alya’s plans. It was quaint, neutral colors such as yellows and greens which complimented the lovely afternoon outside.  

The Dupain-Cheng family brought all sorts of baked goods while the Agreste’s chefs made some entrees. Really this was just an excuse to get the class together knowing how easily embarrassed Marinette got. Nino was left making sure things were _Up to Alya’s Standards_ and she was texting him asking him about the smallest details.

“She’s so particular,” Nino groans moving around some of the dishes. “No one cares if spoons are on one side or another.” With a laugh Adrien stands beside Nino watching him fix what Alya had told him to.

“It’s for her best friend,” Adrien shrugged, “she just wants everything to go smoothly.” Nino in turn just nods, clearly already exhausted with the day, but when the guests started arriving knowing Nino he would get a second wind. Speaking of guests. “Nino I uh- heh- don’t be mad.”

“What?”

“I invited Chloe,” Adrien spouts, clenching his eyes so they were half shut knowing the reaction wasn’t about to be a good one.

“Why would you do that?” Nino’s palms are pressed against his cheeks that were steadily turning red. “Alya is going to-”

“It was for Marinette,” explained the blonde. “She’d want to know Chloe was at least invited.” Nino calms down admitting his friend was right.

“So are you and Mari like a thing now?” Nino asked, “Because Alya won’t tell me anything. Said it was a part of the Girl Code or whatever.”

“What? No!” It was happening again. Was he going to get this all day?

“Sorry, Dude, my bad,” chuckled Nino. “You should see your face, it’s like, super red.” Stopping for a moment to analyze his friend a devilish smile spreads across his face.

“Nino, Nino no-”

“You do like Mari, though, don’t you?” wiggling his eyebrows up and down and keeping that stupid grin on his face Adrien face palms.

“Can you keep it down? I don’t want Nathalie telling my father and him getting the wrong idea, okay?” ushering Nino away from his father’s assistant he sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe but remember that uh- mystery girl I liked in high school? My heart still belongs to her, now more than ever.”

“It has been years, Dude,” groans the other boy, “if it hasn’t happened yet it isn’t happening.”

“Something has happened actually,” twiddling his fingers he nervously avoids eye contact with his best friend who immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

“I need all of the details, Dude!” Shaking Adrien back and forth and screaming so the entire block could hear him Nino’s face was lit up happy for the friend who had been stuck on the same girl with seemingly no progress for years.

“It isn’t that easy-”

“Dude, I’m like, your best friend, you can tell me,” Nino argued, finally letting go of the blonde. “It’ll be like Marinette and Alya: a guy code. I won’t say a word, not even to Alya.”

“You won’t say a word to Alya?” Adrien raises an eye brow.

“Nope.”

“Your extremely talented journalist girlfriend?”

“Not a word.”

Not that Adrien was questioning Nino’s trust or intelligence but that was precisely Alya’s job. She was literally paid to get information out of people. So Adrien couldn’t imagine trying to keep a secret while living under the same roof as her. Even if Adrien could give him some details what could he say? Really the only thing he could reveal to is that he wasn’t a virgin but he’d immediately want to meet the girl and wouldn’t understand this weird relationship him and Ladybug were in. Once he finally had his baby in his life there would be more questions, but one step at a time.

“She finally likes me back,” Adrien settles on this and it seems to be enough to satisfy Nino’s need for gossip.

“How do you know?”

“Well… er… I am a gentleman; I don’t kiss and tell.” Thinking that would be adequate as to say he was respecting his partner’s privacy instead Nino started _Oooooh_ ing like they were still in middle school.

“So there was kissing?” he needled his friend, poking at his arm.

“It’s an expression!” Adrien exclaimed, but his reddening face didn’t help his case in the slightest. Their conversation was cut short when people started arriving.

Almost everyone who was invited came aside from a few people with conflicting schedules or other problems. Tom and Sabine were finally free to roam the party as they pleased, caterers taking over for them. Constantly checking his phone Nino was waiting for a next from Alya saying they were close by and would be there soon. Old friends came barreling through the gates of the mansion and soon the courtyard was filled with friendly conversation and laughter. Once Chloe came she was glued to Adrien and didn’t show any signs on leaving his side.  Still no sight of Gabriel Agreste and it made Adrien wonder if he was going to show up at all.

It wasn’t long before Nino got the text that the girls were around the corner. The partygoers weren’t about to hide and then jump out exclaiming surprise but they did get really quiet so Marinette wouldn’t suspect anything. Everyone could hear Alya and Marinette talking and giggling as they walked closer to the gate. Before Marinette needs to announce they are there the doors swing open and the girls walk in to reveal friends and family before them. Everyone says an excited _surprise_ as apposed to yelling it at her and as every single person at the party suspected Marinette’s face turned a pale sheet of white as she turned to Alya.

“You liar!” Marinette screeched in terror, punching her friend in the arm.

“Ow, hey! If you’re going to beat me up you have to beat up Nino and Adrien too, they helped,” groaned Alya, jokingly rubbing the area where Marinette had punched her as if it actually hurt.

“And Nathalie and my Father,” Adrien chimes in from amidst the crowd. “Everyone really.”

“All for you, Marinette!” Nino exclaimed.

Unable to put how appreciative she was into words the crowd dispersed once again to allow Marinette to pull herself together. Nino and Adrien go up to help console their friend but instead meet the same fate as Alya, a swift punch to the arm. It didn’t hurt but Adrien had to admit Marinette was pretty strong.

“I hate you three,” the girl grumbles, crossing her arms. All three of her friends laugh and give her a little group hug. Marinette may have been off put and overwhelmed by the surprise but there was a clear smile painted across her lips.

Before the small group of friends knew it Marinette’s parents came barreling through to give their daughter a big hug. Tom was weeping as he held his daughter in wife close, repeating how his little girl was all grown up. Nino and Alya stepped away from this moment but Adrien stayed close by, not really having anyone else special to see today. He may have missed his classmates but this party was for Marinette and he just watched her other two friends walk away. Maybe on purpose, Alya had a bad habit of trying to play matchmaker. He pretended not to notice but that only made her meddling worse.

Without having any time to react Tom pulls Adrien into the hug for a moment, “Thank you for your help in putting this together.”

“I-it was nothing, really,” Adrien stammers, being squished in Tom’s big arms.

“Our little Marinette is lucky to have friends as great as you!” the man continues to gush over his daughter allowing the color to return to her face only to have it go from white to a dark shade of red.

“Papa!” Marinette scolded causing her father to let go of him. He lets out a joyful laugh from deep down.

“Alright, alright,” Tom continues laughing. “Go have fun with your friends, Marinette.”

When Marinette turns around she sees Alya and Nino had left her alone with Adrien and her parents. Not surprised but still a little angry at her friend. Marinette tries apologizing for Alya but Adrien says he doesn’t mind. The two walk throughout the party seeing their old classmates. They were all very excited for Marinette and congratulated her on the baby. Though there were a few people who mistook Adrien and Marinette for a couple, and that was quite embarrassing for both of them.

Their faces would immediately turn red as they explained they were still friends. Just friends. Marinette even got asked if the baby was Adrien’s by Kim, now that was an awkward conversation. Apparently there were a few of their friends who thought the same thing. Why was everyone so quick to jump to this conclusion?

“Sorry people are assuming that you’re-”

“It isn’t your fault,” Adrien chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry they think that the baby’s-”

“That’s not your fault either,” Marinette laughs, she went to speak again before she was interrupted by the shrill voice of a classmate she didn’t miss.

“Adri-kins, there you are!” Chloe chimes, walking across the crowd of people to cling to the boy’s side. “I’ve been looking for you since I got here!”

“Sorry, Chlo, glad to see you could make it though,” Adrien says with a smile.

“I would never miss an Agreste party,” retaliated Chloe, batting her eyelashes at Adrien.

“Well it’s really Marinette’s party,” Adrien stressed. “And if we’re being honest Alya did most of the work.”

“Ah, yes, Dupain-Cheng, I heard about your baby,” Chloe turned her attention to Marinette. “Who’s the unlucky father?”

“Chloe!” Adrien’s face is red with anger, steaming like a tea kettle.

“What? I would hate to have a kid right now,” scoffed the shorter blonde, “Your life is like, practically over.”

“You don’t know him,” Marinette muttered awkwardly, her eyes darting to the ground.

“But it’s none of your business,” Adrien reinforces, “We’re all here to have a good time. This party is about Marinette and the baby.” In an instant Chloe’s interest changed.

“What are you even having? There is no pink or blue anywhere,” Chloe groans, “And Adrien didn’t tell me so I couldn’t get you a specific gift or anything since that’s what you’re supposed to do at these kinds of parties.”

“I’m keeping it a surprise,” Marinette informed, “I’ll know when they get here.”

“Why on Earth would you want to do that?”

“I think it’s fun, adds even more excitement to it all,” Adrien shrugged, having Marinette’s back. Even though with his own baby he was dying to know before meeting them, but Chloe didn’t have to know he was being a hypocrite for Marinette’s sake here.

Before Chloe could say anything else Alya was making an announcement for everyone to get together. Small games were played and a large cake Marinette’s parents had made was cut. All of their friends were together in one big group, talking about what they had been doing after high school. Kitty Section wasn’t a world-renowned band but they traveled around Europe once in a while. The band applauded Marinette’s acceptance to the Agreste internship, she wasn’t their lead designer anymore but they were proud of her. Jokes were made about how it was better that she had the internship, it was a steady job since Gabriel Agreste basically treated Marinette as his protégé and a baby on the road would be an adventure of its own volition. Awkwardly Marinette laughed them all off saying she wouldn’t be able to travel regardless, Paris being her one and only true home.

Gifts were opened and Adrien couldn’t help but wonder how much Ladybug had for the baby. Did she have enough? Was she ready? Did she have everything she needed? Seeing everything Marinette was getting from her family and friends he wasn’t sure. He knew babies needed a lot but seeing all of these presents, and that not covering everything, made him weary. As an Agreste he never had to worry about finances. His father ran one of the most successful fashion labels in all of Paris, money was never a problem. The way Ladybug reacted to all of the presents Chat Noir got for the baby worried him, if she thought that was a lot how was she handling everything else? He just hoped she had a good group of friends like Marinette does.

The sun started setting and people started trickling out one by one. Friends said goodbye to Marinette wishing her good luck with having the baby and making her promise to call them so they could meet the infant. It wasn’t long before the courtyard had only Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Marinette’s Parents and Nathalie left. A car was pulled around front to help the Dupain-Cheng family bring everything back to their home, curtesy of the Agrestes. Nino says goodbye as Alya insists on helping the Dupain-Chengs bring everything into the household.

Just before the Dupain-Cheng family and Alya leaves Gabriel finally steps out of the house. Affirmative everyone was gone except the people he wanted to talk to he walks out of the door and to Marinette. All eyes are on the older man as he approaches the girl who stood very still unsure what to say or do in the situation put before her.

Adrien was about ten feet away and didn’t move from where he stood. His father went straight for Marinette, clearly no intention of doing anything else. Straightening his ascot and clearing his throat he then begins to speak. “Congratulations, Miss Dupain-Cheng, sorry I did not make an appearance as I am not well versed in social functions pertaining to youths.”

“N-no no, don’t apologize, thank you so much for allowing the party to be thrown at your house,” stammered Marinette. She didn’t know if she should bow or something, this was her boss, the not well spoken of father of her friend.

“It was our pleasure,” the man grinned. “Is the father still around?”

 _Shit_ Adrien wanted to stop his father, speak out but he couldn’t speak, no sound would come out of his mouth.

“Oh- er- he couldn’t come,” Marinette said awkwardly.

“Pity, I would have liked to meet the young man,” the older man sighed, shooting a glance at Adrien. It was not helping his case that he was sweating nervously. Was he actually trying to get a confession from Marinette if he couldn’t get it from his son? There was no confession to be had. His eyes move back to Marinette who was still standing awkwardly, no one had moved a muscle since Gabriel Agreste had walked out the door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to meet him, Sir,” Marinette apologized.

“It is quite alright, I’m sure I will learn who he is eventually,” Gabriel’s tone is more firm now, confusing almost everyone except Adrien. “Regardless, I came out to give you a present of my own. Starting next week I want you to start your maternity leave, paid of course.” Marinette was due in a month, so by the time her leave started (as suggested by Gabriel) she would be due in three weeks. It seemed too generous for the notoriously cold man.

“M-Mr. Agreste I can still work until-”

“Nonsense, take the time off,” the man argued, “your designs hit the shelves and are doing marvelously. You’ve excelled beyond expectations.”

“O-okay,” really Marinette had no choice in the matter than to accept.

“I look forward to seeing you at work on Monday,” Gabriel says before going back into his house.

Unsure of what to make of the exchange that just happened the Dupain-Cheng’s and Alya finish packing up the car. Not wanting to go back into his house and potentially see his father Adrien suggests he comes along to help. Graciously the Dupain-Cheng’s accept and Adrien rides along with everyone.

The ride to the Dupain-Cheng residence is a pleasant one. Everyone was laughing and talking about the events of the day. Sitting in silence Adrien wonders how he should talk to Marinette about his father’s suspicions. She was still going to work for him for a week at least, would he bring it up again? Would he try to bring it up while alone with her? While Adrien wasn’t there to influence the situation? Would it be wrong if he didn’t inform her of his father’s suspicions? Yeah, he had to tell her.

Once everything was unloaded into the Dupain-Cheng residence Sabine invited both Alya and Adrien to stay for dinner and they both graciously accepted. Even if it was late they agreed a small dinner would be nice. The young adults offered to help but Marinette’s parents told them to talk amongst themselves in Marinette’s room until the food was ready. Going up into Marinette’s room Adrien couldn’t believe how full it was. After everything had been placed in her room from the party the room felt crowded and much smaller than it usually did. There was baby stuff everywhere, it felt as if it was taking up half of the room. To be fair it was unorganized for now and everything was just piled together waiting to be sorted so it was a bit of a mess but still: it was a lot.

Adrien just had to rip the band-aid off and tell Marinette about his father’s suspicions. Even with Alya here. Who knows, maybe with Alya present thigs would be less awkward. Knowing the girl she was probably going to think this was hilarious. It would relieve the tension at the very least.

“Marinette?” Adrien quaked, seeing Marinette’s head turns from Alya to his. “Sorry about my father’s insensitive questioning earlier.”

“He didn’t mean anything rude,” Marinette shrugged it off. “I don’t think…”

“Well… he did,” Adrien rubs the back of his neck, he had committed to telling Marinette but it was harder saying it than he thought it would be. Even after getting these questions all day the accusation coming from his own father was a step beyond their classmates. This was Marinette’s boss, his own father who didn’t trust his son’s word.

“I’ll punch that arrogant douchebag in the throat!” Alya exclaimed, “No offense, Adrien.”

“None taken,” Adrien laughed, “No, I don’t think he meant to be rude, just umm… Well it was awful, especially in front of everyone like that, but, well, Father thinks that you and I…” He couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, he found himself getting choked up, afraid to offend Marinette or anger Aya further.

“Wait, Adrien, are you saying your father thinks that Marinette’s baby is-”

“Yours?” Marinette interrupts Alya, her eyes wide and face a deep red. Alya’s jaw was dropped and all Adrien could do was nod, watching as a million emotions ran through both girls in an instant. Panic, confusion, anger, fear, among others. “Why would he think that?”

“I don’t know!” Adrien exclaimed, “I have tried telling him otherwise, but he just doesn’t believe me!”

Laughter erupts from Alya, making the other two blush further, “Guys, come on this is hilarious.”

Marinette ignores her friend. “You don’t think that’s why I got the internship do you?”

“No way,” this at least Adrien was certain of. “You weren’t pregnant when you got the internship, right? So, that’s impossible. He thinks your work is amazing, Marinette. Honestly he wasn’t looking for an intern, he has wanted to hire you since middle school.”

“Why does he think that you and Marinette are-?”

“I have no idea,” interrupting Alya Adrien sighed, “But he won’t drop it.”

“How many times has he asked you?” Alya questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Directly? Once, but he has been hinting at it for a couple of months,” Adrien sighed, “I didn’t think he would ever pressure you like that, though.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” squealed Marinette.

“Because I wasn’t sure if he was asking specifically about _that_ or not,” Adrien explained, “You’re only working for another week, and then this will all blow over. You’ll see.” Unsure but trusting Marinette nods but Alya was still chuckling to herself, finding the situation humorous. No real harm was happening because of this, only embarrassment to her friends, and that was hilarious.

“Alya can you knock that off?” Marinette scolded, face only getting redder and redder. “It isn’t funny!”

“It’s a little funny,” Alya argued. “He really thinks you and Adrien are sneaking around?”

“Apparently,” Adrien says, unsure if he should laugh along with Alya to relieve the tension or not. When she put it that way it was a little funny, but Marinette clearly wasn’t amused. He wasn’t either truthfully.

“What do we do?” Marinette asked.

“Nothing,” Alya laughed. “Mari, there’s nothing you can do. If he asks be honest and say no. You two aren’t sneaking around so it isn’t like you’re going to get caught doing it, so let Gabriel Agreste sit there and think whatever he wants for now.”

“Trust me I’ve tried telling him he’s wrong but he’s being stubborn… as always…”

“Gabriel Agreste wishes that baby was his grandchild,” teases Alya, nudging Marinette with her elbow. It makes Marinette laugh a little and Adrien as well.

Marinette took this well all things considering. There was nervousness and anxiousness, which he expected, but thanks to Alya she was able to find a little humor in this. So the three laughed this off and Alya was right, that was all they could do. Eventually Gabriel would see he was being unreasonable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is wild guys get ready!!  
> Thank you everyone for the support!


	13. Emma

Staring at the clock Chat Noir grew uneasy as it got later. Every few minutes he checked his baton to see if he missed a message from Ladybug, she hadn’t called him yet. They were still calling one another nightly but it was approaching 11pm and their typical call time was around 9. She had fallen asleep and missed their typical nightly call before but she always left him a message. Not this time. He knew he was being unreasonable, it was one night, one call, she probably fell asleep. But what if something was wrong? Was Ladybug okay? Was the baby okay?

Deciding it was best Chat Noir detransforms and lays in bed, still staring at his clock. Plagg vanishes over to his cheese cupboard once he is able to. Adrien didn’t know why he was so nervous. If something was wrong surely Ladybug would tell him, right? With Marinette being so close to having her own baby the realization of the baby being here soon was settling in. The worst thing was he wasn’t going to be able to be there if something did go wrong. Even if everything went well, which he prayed it was going to, he wanted to be there.

Plagg returns with an extra slice of Camembert for Adrien. “Here, Kid, I’m sure everything is alright,” he hands the slice to the blonde offering him a smile. “This is Ladybug we’re talking about. She’s tough.”

Adrien chuckled, taking the disgusting smelling cheese into his hands. “Thanks, Plagg…” He stays up for another hour, checking the clock before deciding that Plagg was probably right. Ladybug was tough, he was just thinking of the worst-case scenario.

Though try as he might he couldn’t fall asleep. He was tossing and turning, trying to calm his mind. For whatever reason this one night without contact with Ladybug had him terrified that something could be wrong. Just when he was drifting off his phone started to ring. Vigorously he sits upright and grabs his phone before remembering he is Adrien Agreste right now, and this is Adrien Agreste’s cellphone. Checking the caller ID to see who could be calling at this hour he sees Alya and answers.

“Alya?” immediately he loses the energy he had when he thought it was Ladybug and is tired again.

“Adrien! Sorry if I woke you up,” she spoke fast, a hint of both guilt and fright in her voice

“No, no it’s fine.” Even if he was on the verge of sleep Alya wasn’t going to try to call him at this time of night if it wasn’t for something important.

“Marinette is having the baby,” Alya says.

Excitement runs through Adrien’s whole body. Springing up he jumps from his bed giving Plagg a jolt. The small kwami groaned but floats up, watching as the blonde took a moment to fully process what his friend had just told him. He was excited until he realized:

“Wait- she- isn’t she early-?”

“About two weeks but it’s fine she’s fine, the baby’s fine,” Alya says, reading the blonde’s mind. “Nino and I are here as moral support for Marinette and were thinking you’d like to be here too.”

“Nino’s already there?”

“We’ve been here for about an hour, doctors wanted to make sure it was really go time,” Alya explained. “We would have called you sooner but Marinette didn’t want to bother you if it wasn’t real.”

“Marinette wants me there?”

“Yeah we all do,” Alya says. “We’re going to be here for a few hours still, but we are still here to support Mari. Are you coming?”

“Are you kidding? Time me!” With pure adrenaline fueling him Adrien jumps up from his bed and goes to his closet to grab something, anything really, to put on so he could get to Marinette as fast as he could.

“Okay, okay, I’ll text you the room number and have Nino meet you out front. Honestly he’s going to be thrilled to have you here, another guy you know? Any time a nurse takes blood or brings in a needle he almost passes out.” Adrien gives a small chuckle before hanging up and pulling a shirt over his head and a button up over. He still had a slight case of bed head but it was fine, he could fix it on the walk in.

Nothing needed to be said as Plagg was already by Adrien’s side ready to transform. With a flash Adrien Agreste was once again Chat Noir. Bolting out of his window Chat Noir runs across the rooftops to the hospital. It was times like this that being Chat Noir was really convenient. He didn’t need to explain to his father why he needed a car or where he was going, he could just go and get there faster than a car could anyways.

Marinette wanted Adrien there along side her at this time. Adrien was honored, this was huge. Neither of them really talked about this scenario before, Adrien always assumed it would be Alya and her parents but Nino was there as well. Alya was putting together somewhat of a cheering squad for her best friend, and Adrien was on board with it. Prior to this Adrien figured he would get a phone call saying she had the baby and he would visit, not anything this personal.

Since Ladybug had been on her leave and the Akuma attacks have been nonexistent it had been quite some time since Chat Noir had to run like this. He was out of practice. In fact he found it harder than he remembered, he was going to have to get into a training regiment of some kind. If he was out of practice he couldn’t imagine how Ladybug was going to do coming back after everything she had gone through. Nevertheless Chat Noir was able to get to the hospital in a matter of minutes.

Once he was a block away Chat Noir jumps down into an alleyway and detransforms, Plagg then hiding in his shirt pocket. He runs to the hospital seeing Nino waiting where Alya said he would be. Running up to Nino he sees the other boy is impressed.

“Didn’t Alya just call you?” he asks.

“I ran,” Adrien chuckled, “there is no way I would’ve gotten away with a simple _I need to be there for moral support_ explanation so I just ran.” Nino just shrugged it off and showed the blonde around the hospital into the maternity ward.

“I’m glad you’re here, Dude. It’s terrifying in there,” Nino quaked. “I mean Marinette’s dad is here but he’s no help.”

“How is she?” Stopping at what Adrien assumed to be outside Marinette’s room Nino grabs his friend by the shoulders.

“Bro, prepare yourself, it isn’t pleasant,” he warns, his face slowly draining of its color thinking of entering the room again.

“What, did you think it would be?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. Since Ladybug was close to having her own baby he found himself looking into childbirth and was mortified. The way everyone described it made it sound so awful, he felt so guilty and responsible for making Ladybug go through any of that. It only felt fair he should know what she had to go through since he couldn’t physically be there for her.

“I don’t know!” Nino shouted. “Everyone always says childbirth is beautiful, but they’re fucking liars, Dude.”

Laughing off his friend Adrien enters the room but the sight was heartbreaking. Nino was right. Opening the door he sees Alya putting Marinette’s hair in a bun as sweat rolled down her face. Bags were under her eyes and small bits of hair were stuck to her forehead. She was pale, she looked sickly. Adrien was prepared for an unpleasant sight but this was almost too much for his heart to handle. Marinette always seemed so strong around him, this was hard to watch. She was hooked up to a few different machines and almost all of them are making different sounds. Looking to the window Tom and Sabine are sitting on a small loveseat and offer Adrien a smile and a wave as he approaches their daughter. He sits on the opposite side of Alya, Marinette’s left, and waits patiently for her to finish putting Marinette’s hair up.

“Hey, Marinette,” he coos. Once Marinette turns around she jumps slightly at the sudden sight of the blonde in the room, not noticing that he had come in. “S-Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” Adrien apologizes, a pit feeling of guilt running through him.  “Alya called and said you were here so count me in as a part of the team cheering you on tonight.” Letting out a small chuckle Marinette lays her head against the bed now that Alya was done putting up her hair and took a deep breath.

“If she would have told me that **_the_** _Adrien Agreste_ was coming I would have freshened up,” joked Marinette even while she winced in pain.

“Alya did just give you that sweet new hairdo,” Adrien retaliated.

“Yeah, Marinette, I thought I did a good job!” Alya laughs. Everyone is trying to keep Marinette in good spirits given the situation. It didn’t take long for a nurse to enter the room to check on Marinette only to proclaim she still had a few hours left to go. Nino’s eyes widened, unsure how much more of this he could stomach. While Marinette seemed irritated she was going to be going through this for a few more hours a side of her looked relieved not ready to be a mother quite yet. As if these extra hours were giving her more time to mentally prepare.

Looking at the state of everyone in the room Alya stands and exclaims “Last chance to place your bets! Boy or a girl?”

“Alya, we have been over this, I don’t care,” groaned Marinette.

“I didn’t ask if you had a preference,” Alya mocked, poking her best friend’s forehead. “Merely which of the two you think they are.”

“Team boy!” Nino exclaimed, surprising absolutely nobody in the room.

“Me too, actually.” Before Adrien could wager his guess the proud soon-to-be Grandfather stands.

“You kids are both wrong!” Tom boomed his voice echoing throughout the room and it definitely was carrying throughout the hallways. “They’re going to be a sweet and perfect little girl, just like Marinette.”

“Papa, your voice,” Marinette chuckled awkwardly.

“Well your mother, for whatever reason, thinks they are a boy,” Tom huffed, getting the cold shoulder from his wife after that statement. Unphased the older couple laughed, the light mood of the room staying. Soon everyone’s eyes gravitate towards Adrien, waiting to hear his answer. He didn’t know, should he go with his friends or help defend Marinette’s father? After taking a moment he stands and smiles.

“You know what, Mr. Dupain-Cheng? I’m thinking a girl too,” the boy beamed, purely just to appease Tom. Which it did, his face lights up as he starts gloating in his wife’s face even though the general consensus of the room was boy as Marinette refused to answer.

As things started to get more serious everyone was doing everything they could to help Marinette feel comfortable. Tom was on the verge of tears, almost unable to bare watching his daughter go through this. Sabine, Alya and Adrien were coaching Marinette from the sidelines, holding her hands and trying to keep her mind off the pain as best as they could. Nino was there for Marinette in spirit but any time she showed signs of pain he grew weak in the knees. This didn’t stop him from staying with his friend, though.

Adrien held Marinette’s left hand through everything, he didn’t complain once. He was actually glad years of fencing had given him calluses on his hands, the squeezing from Marinette didn’t hurt as bad as the others claimed. Unlike American movies she didn’t have this hand breaking super strength, but it was strong and firm. He wanted to trade places with her, she was trying to hide it from everyone so they wouldn’t worry as much but tears ran down her cheeks as the pained worsened. She was tough, though, and was doing great according to Sabine.

Hours had passed since Adrien had gotten to the hospital and progress was being made according to the doctors and nurses but even for Adrien it felt slow. His phone was filled with texts from his father and Nathalie, with more coming in by the minute, but he ignored all of them and even turned his phone off. He didn’t care, nothing else mattered right now. Marinette’s pain looked as though constant, she had thrown up and the doctors had to give her pain medication through an IV, but still no baby. Everyone in the room was exhausted, Nino had even fallen asleep a couple of times but no one dare said a word, they couldn’t imagine how Marinette was feeling if they all felt dead tired.

Finally to everyone’s relief a doctor came in, inspected Marinette and exclaimed, “Family and the father only.” Nino shouted a fast good luck before bolting out of the door to the waiting room. Tom follows, kissing Marinette’s forehead reassuring her he wasn’t going anywhere and couldn’t wait to meet his grandchild. Sabine stays by Marinette’s side, not moving a muscle.

“I’m her sister,” Alya lied, and no one questioned her. The doctors just continued to get everything ready for Marinette, not paying her any mind. Adrien goes to leave before Alya grabs his shirt. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m not the-”

“Marinette could use the support. Just say you’re her boyfriend or something,” Alya huffed, “Her mom won’t care, hell she’ll be grateful. I told her you were probably going to stay anyways… It’s for Mari… Nino would be here too but he’d faint.”

“Alright, for Marinette,” Adrien gulped. Going to her left side once again he grabs onto her hand. He and Sabine exchange looks as to affirm he wasn’t looking anywhere south of her face and she practically is saying thank you. Alya was on Marinette’s right, grabbing her other hand and Sabine was the only one with a strong enough stomach to stand by her legs.

Together the three of them cheered Marinette on. Minutes felt like hours. Screams and cries from Marinette echoed throughout the room, tears flowing down her face. Just the sighs was bringing tears to Adrien’s eyes. He held onto Marinette’s hand tight, cheering her on and assuring her she was doing fantastically. He brushes strands of hair that were going in her face behind her ear, Alya looking at Sabine as if for a status update.

Suddenly, just for a moment everything was silent. There was a single moment of calm before a small scream filled the room. Nurses were rapidly working to clean off the baby while the doctor held them up for everyone in the room to see.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” the doctor announced, causing everyone in the room to immediately start crying tears of joy. The baby is placed on Marinette’s chest as a nurse grabs a blanket to put over and somewhat around the her. She was so small, tiny, her skin was pudgy and wrinkly. Small tufts of platinum blonde hair were slicked across her head, that would only get darker with age.

“Marinette, she’s beautiful,” Sabine cried, watching as Marinette inspected her daughter for the first time. She lightly runs her fingers across her hair, a small exhausted chuckle escaping her lips.

“Would the father like to do the honors?” a doctor asks, and no one answers. There was silence in response to his call, and he chuckled. “Sorry, sir? The father?” Adrien’s shoulder is tapped as he turns around, seeing as the doctor is talking to him.

“A-ah, sorry?”

“It’s okay, that happens a lot, you’re not used to it yet,” a nurse laughed, “would you like to cut the cord?” The small wiggling baby’s cord was being held with a towel and clamps and a pair of some sort of scissors were being offered to him. Adrien stops in place realizing the situation he had put himself in. Before he can say anything Sabine interjects and gladly takes the opportunity, winking at the blonde. They all watch and examine the small baby girl in awe.

“Of course she looks nothing like me,” she joked, watching as her daughter’s eyes flickered open for only a couple of seconds to reveal a glossed over deep green.

“She’s a baby,” Alya chuckled, still crying, “her features are all squishy and wrinkly.” The four of them laugh.

“Do you have a name for her, Sweetie?” Sabine asks softly.

“Yeah, I do… Emma,” Marinette looks down at her daughter, Emma, and smiles examining her further. Counting all ten fingers and ten toes.

“Girl, you’ve had that name picked out since middle school,” Alya chuckled.

“She looks like an Emma!” Marinette argued, though her tone remained quiet and soft.

“Don’t listen to her, Marinette, Emma is perfect,” Adrien says, giving Emma a close look himself.

“I never said it wasn’t!”

Nurses take Emma away to be examined and cleaned, assuring Marinette she would be returned in a few minutes and she would then be okay for visitors to come in. Looking down back at his friend Marinette’s head laid against the bed once again, she was practically passed out. Everything went well but she was exhausted.

“Thanks for staying, Adrien,” Sabine stands by Adrien’s side and smiles at the boy.

“It was nothing, Marinette’s my best friend and she needed me.”

“Still,” the older woman shrugged, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome.”

He exits the room once nurses confirm Marinette and Emma were ready for visitors and goes to find Tom and Nino in the waiting room under strict instructions not to say a word about the gender of the baby. Once Tom sees the blonde he stands in excitement and grabs the boy.

“Well!? Well!?”

“Everything went well,” Adrien chuckled. “Marinette is doing great they took the baby to clean them and do a couple of tests but they’re- Sir they’re amazing.”

“Boy or girl?” Tom begs for an answer.

“Find out for yourself,” Adrien laughed, “The nurses said you can go in now.” Once the sentence leaves Adrien’s lips the man bolts off into the room leaving the younger two behind. It makes them both laugh as they walk behind, not in as big of a hurry.

Once in the room Adrien sees Tom already has Emma in his arms who now had been put in a small pink cap. In awe Nino approaches Tom and his jaw is wide open and eyes sparkling at the new life before him. Tom and Nino are a mess, both crying together over Emma.

“Women are hard-fucking-core,” Nino says to Adrien quietly, as not to upset anyone in the room.

“They really are,” Adrien agreed, watching as Tom cried over his new granddaughter and hugged Marinette. He went on and on over how perfect every feature on his new family member was. From the small strands of hair that made their way under the cap to the small grabby fingers she had that could barely grasp one of Tom’s giant fingers.

“Sorry for bullying you into staying,” Alya says, coming up from behind the boys.

“What? You didn’t bully me into staying at all,” Adrien laughed. “I was happy to stay.”

“You’re a good guy, Adrien,” Alya smiled.

Finally taking out his phone Adrien sees hundreds of missed calls and messages from his father, Nathalie and his bodyguard. Excusing himself from the room he takes a deep breath before calling his father. It was almost noon and seeing his phone’s history he was sure everyone in the mansion had been awake for quite some time and furious at the moment.

“Adrien Agreste!” Gabriel’s voice booms over the phone, causing Adrien to instinctively extend his arm while his father ranted about his disappearance and irresponsibility.

“I’m sorry but Marinette had the baby and I had to be here,” Adrien argued. “Father, she’s my friend and I had to be here to support her.”

“Well how did it go?” Gabriel reluctantly sighs.

“Everything went well. Marinette is doing great and the baby is doing well too,” Adrien informed, glad his father’s yelling had ceased for now.

“That’s good to hear,” the man stated, “how long do you intend on staying at the hospital? And what room? I can have a gift basket sent.”

“Uhh… probably just another hour, Marinette is pretty tired and her parents and Alya are here so she’s covered, and the room number is B137,” Adrien answered. “I- uh- I should have left a note or something, sorry. I wasn’t thinking I just left as soon as I could and-”

“I understand,” Gabriel doesn’t have time to hear his son’s excuses. “I’m just glad to hear that you’re safe. I’ll send your bodyguard with a car to pick you up once you are ready.”

“Thank you.” He was shocked to hear how understanding his father was but didn’t have time to overanalyze it. Rushing into the bathroom for a second Adrien turns into Chat Noir to check his baton, not having a moment until now, to see if Ladybug had tried contacting him last night: but still nothing. In a way he was relieved, if she did try contacting him he would have been preoccupied and he didn’t want to make her worry. He detransforms and goes back into the room with the others, everyone admiring the small bundle who was now in Alya’s arms.

Marinette was watching from the bed, exhausted and tired eyed, but thrilled to see her daughter among them and healthy. Sitting in a chair beside her Adrien offers her a wide smile, “You did great, Marinette.”

“Thanks,” the girl chuckled. “She’s so tiny. I’m scared that I am going to break her.”

“You will be fine,” Adrien reassured, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired but other than that okay,” she shrugged. “My legs hurt but… I could definitely be doing worse.”

Alya comes up to Adrien demanding he hold Emma as he was the only one in the room who hadn’t held the baby yet. Truthfully he was a little frightened that he was going to somehow mess up but carefully Emma is moved from Alya’s arms to his and he couldn’t believe how light she was. It was like there was nothing in his arms, but there was an entire human being looking up at him. Her eyes were wide, staring at something. Adrien finds himself staring into the baby girl’s eyes, the green was captivating, and her cheeks pursed her lips into a small pout. He bounced the bundle ever so slightly, watching her eyes flicker open and closed, nose scrunching as she decides if this is worth crying over or not.

Twitching her head ever so slightly the baby girl appeared comfortable in the arms of the blonde. A small pink hat had been placed over on her head but small tufts of blonde hair snuck out the sides. It was soft and she smelt so sweet. Adrien had heard about the infamous _new baby smell_ but something about Emma was just so comforting. He runs his thumb along the side of her head, she was warm and soft. Ever so gently Adrien’s hand drifts to the arm that was starting to escape from her blanket. He didn’t need to use more than the tips of his fingers to move the arm on top of the baby’s torso. She was as light as a feather and yet her body and cheeks were chubby. It was a delicate, precious, balance.

Looking up at the man holding her Emma’s green eyes were starting to open more, slowly getting used to the fluorescent lights in the hospital room. Her stare was an intense and confused one. Grabbing onto the finger that had just moved her arm Emma’s eyes drift back to a squint again.

“You’re a natural,” Sabine chimed, watching as he held her granddaughter. Brought out of the daze this small human being had put him in he smiles awkwardly thanking the woman.

Before Emma had a chance to start crying Adrien hands her back over to Marinette. Bringing her close to her skin, Marinette holds the baby gently fingers repeating what Adrien’s had done, eyes lightly closed and a smile across her face. All of the worries Marinette seemed to had vanished and she was in a state of pure happiness. Deciding it would be best to let Marinette rest Adrien says goodbye to everyone in the room, calling for his bodyguard to bring a car. He didn’t need one but he knew it would please his father if he took a car home.

Walking out of the hospital he passed the window displaying newborns. Glued to it was new fathers, boasting about their children, admiring them through the glass and pointing them out to strangers. Curious Adrien approaches it himself. He didn’t know what he was doing, what he was expecting or what he was looking for. Some of the older men took a step back, confused at what was practically a child scanning the nursery.

Maybe he was looking for a baby that looked like Ladybug. Her raven hair and bluebell eyes. He didn’t know what he was doing, there was no way of telling but a part of him felt like he would just know. There would be this connection and he would feel it, but to his displeasure there was nothing. Instead he looks upon the array of babies wondering about his own and Ladybug. Really he was in the dark until she contacted him. All he could do was hope she was going to call him tonight. 

Finding his bodyguard in the parking lot Adrien gets in the car again losing himself in thought for the ride. Having a car ride with just his bodyguard was nice, he never said much of anything. It always gave the blonde much needed time to reflect on things. Plus he was grateful for the quiet because he knew he was going to get an earful once he stepped foot in his house. That is exactly what happened.

Both Gabriel and Nathalie were waiting at the entrance, arms crossed and stern expression looking down, but not quite as the boy had grown to be almost as tall as his father and showed potential to be even taller, on him. Adrien didn’t even have it in him to come up with an excuse. He had a long night and he didn’t get any sleep before rushing off to support Marinette. Supporting Marinette was exhausting itself, emotionally and physically. So he wasn’t the most aware at the moment, but he knew he was about to receive a lecture of some description. He could feel it in the room.

“Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Gabriel’s tone should’ve sounded concerned, scared even, but it was angry. There wasn’t any sign of his suggested fear. “How did you manage to slip past your body guard?”

“I just ran out,” he avoids eye contact, he can get away with this easily, he knew he had some form of bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

“And you didn’t think to say anything?” Gabriel affirms.

“I got a call late last night and I didn’t-”

“Adrien, your father is not heartless,” taking over before her boss explodes Nathalie chimes in with a calmer tone, but still a firm one. “If you wish to visit Miss Dupain-Cheng say something.” Here Adrien Agreste was still needing permission from his father to go places. He was on the edge of twenty, he was about to be a father himself. All he did was go support his friend, sure maybe this time vanishing in the night was alarming but any other time he had to ask permission it felt so childlike. It wasn’t a problem he had the energy to address now, though.

“Okay, sorry,” defeated he shrugged off the arguing, allowing his father to feel as though he had won this battle; and it seemed to work. The man seemed to readjust himself, still firm but anger slowly fading.

“How is Miss Dupain-Cheng and..?”

“Emma,” Adrien forgot he hadn’t told his father the name of the baby over the phone. There was so much yelling and accusations he didn’t really think about it at the time. Taking a moment the man nodded a small chuckle resonating within him.

“Emma,” parroting the name the older man finding something comforting or pleasurable in the name one way or another.

“She’s good, really small,” Adrien says, looking down to his hands that not even twenty minutes ago held the small human being. Still he was hung up on how naturally she fit into his arms, how she felt as though she weighed nothing. Yet she was chubby, so pink. Yet according to the doctors that ran quick tests she was an average sized baby girl, which felt so surreal. Even though Adrien had been looking at baby clothes he didn’t think a human being could be that light or that small.

“Yes, you were on the small side too,” Gabriel hummed, looking down to a notification Nathalie was showing him. “You are free today. I had to cancel our arrangements with the Tsurugi family because of your disappearance.”

“Sorry,” now there was something he genuinely felt a little bad about. In all honesty he didn’t even know about those plans, it was completely possible he was never told about them. He felt guilty all the same as Gabriel vanished with Nathalie in tow.

The moment he was able Adrien goes off into his own bedroom and collapses onto his bed. He didn’t know when he last got sleep and thankfully he had a free schedule today. A part of him wanted to go back to see Marinette but she was probably resting, or at least she should be. She had the longest and hardest night out of everyone. Once Adrien was on the soft fabric of his sheets Plagg exits Adrien’s shirt, stretching out on the bed, obviously exhausted himself.

“Were you able to sneak a glance at-?”

“Of course I did, Adrien,” stretching out onto his back the Kwami doesn’t need his charge to finish his question. “Why?”

“Just wondering, there were a lot of people in the room and you had to stay hidden,” Adrien shrugged. “She was so tiny.” For whatever reason that seemed to be what the boy was hung up on.

“I hate you sometimes,” the small black cat groans turning on his side facing opposite of Adrien.

“Lighten up,” the kwami was like an old man. He was technically but when cheese was involved it was like he was an entirely different Kwami. “Marinette just had her baby, can’t you be sentimental for just one day?”

A mix or both a sigh and a groan comes from Plagg then he mutters something under his breath before facing Adrien once again. “I’ve never seen a human so naturally red before.” Happy that Plagg had succumbed to the adorability that was Emma Adrien smiles, deciding to leave him alone for now.

It didn’t take long for the blonde to drift off to sleep, the events of the day draining him.  When he wakes three hours had passed. Plagg was sitting on his bedside table enjoying a slice of his cheese. The sun was still illuminating the sky making it a fire-y bronze. Still too early for Ladybug to call him. Checking his phone Adrien makes sure he didn’t miss anything from his friends, which he hadn’t. Nothing important at least. Alya had sent a couple of photos she had taken of him while he wasn’t looking. He sends a quick thank you her way looking at the photos that had been sent, they were of him holding Emma which is what he was expecting.

In that moment he wasn’t aware of the people around him. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that Alya had taken a couple of pictures at that time. Marinette made her way into the frame in one of them, chuckling looking as if she was talking to Alya. Finally he stands, stretching still tired but the small nap he took did help. Patrols were tonight and he didn’t know how he was going to preform if he hadn’t rested. Even with the rest he was unsure of his competence, but patrols were practically a formality as of late.

Hearing someone knock on the door from the other side Adrien answers, seeing Nathalie who was there to tell the blonde his dinner was ready. With all the excitement of the day he didn’t realize just how hungry he was. His plate was cleaned in a matter of minutes. He hadn’t eaten all day and with how stressful and eventful his evening had been this dinner was exactly what he needed. Looking to his side Adrien sees Nathalie offering the boy a small smile. It wasn’t uncommon for Nathalie to be the one cheerful and supportive adult in the household but sometimes it was still off putting. She was more lenient than Gabriel Agreste and the only reason he wasn’t kept hostage in his own home his entire childhood, but she did take his father’s side on a lot of matters.

She approaches the table and sits next to him, “We had a gift basket sent to Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Emma, Adrien.” He was surprised she remembered the baby’s name.

“Thanks,” he didn’t know what to say, truly. The closeness of his father’s assistant no matter how close they had gotten over the years was awkward.

“How did everything go? I was told you were there the entire time.”

“Y-yeah, I was, it was a lot,” unsure of how to put the experience into words he looks to Nathalie, a gentle smile painted across his face as he thinks of Marinette. “No complications, Marinette and Emma are both doing great.”

Pausing he looks at Nathalie able to tell her intentions were pure. For whatever reason she was asking about Marinette or the baby he didn’t think it was related to his father’s suspicions. Nathalie was always one to care about the boy’s personal life and encourage him in times when he needed it. She helped fight for his independence when he needed the assistance. He hesitates for a moment but takes out his phone and brings up one of the pictures Alya had sent him of both him and Emma.

“Is that..?”

“Sorry I didn’t get any actual pictures of her,” Adrien chuckled awkwardly. “A friend took this while I wasn’t looking. It wasn’t put on social media if Father is worried about that or something.” Nathalie was at a loss for words, examining the photograph. She takes the phone in her own hands at Adrien’s approval, zooming in and examining the small bundle in his arms. Seeming to be checking every detail she can see the blonde smiled, watching her expression as she scans over the new human being.

“She’s blonde?” it was all Nathalie had to ask, suddenly not knowing what to say.

“A very light blonde but yes.” Nathalie accepts the information and takes a deep breath, returning the phone back to Adrien.

“Very… cute…” the air between them immediately turned awkward in an instant. Adrien gets up to return to his bedroom before Nathalie stops him. “Adrien, if there’s something you need to say… I won’t- if you need help explaining- if you need to talk to someone you can always talk to me alright?”

“Thanks,” he wasn’t sure what had overcome Natalie but he returns to his room. Scrolling through his phone and other mindless tasks Adrien does his best to pass the time. The hour hit for the boy to go on patrols and he stands with vigor. Once he met with Rena Rouge patrols would go by fast and he would be receiving a call from Ladybug before he knew it.

A flash transforms the blonde into his superhero persona and vanishes out of the window. While running to meet Rena Rouge he checks his staff to see if he missed any messages from Ladybug. There was nothing. No messages or missed calls. Again a part of him was oddly relieved she didn’t need to reach out to him while he was not transformed. Meeting Rena Rouge on the rooftop the two greet one another before starting their patrols.

Chat noticed Rena Rouge could tell something was off with him, but he didn’t say anything. Knowing he was blowing things out of proportion he didn’t want to make Rena worry with him. So he keeps his mouth shut and simply smiles for his partner. It doesn’t get past her though, nothing ever did. But she seems to let it go as well, seeing as though it wasn’t troubling the blonde enough to talk about it the issue wasn’t too serious.

Though the fox had some worries of her own, “What’s going to happen once Ladybug comes back?” Chat Noir wasn’t sure what she was asking. Was it about her miraculous? Their partnership? Her place in the dynamic with the three holders? She didn’t give him much time to ponder the possibilities thankfully. “There hasn’t been an akuma attack in months! I caught some man try running off with a purse and it was the first real hero work I’ve had to do since Ladybug’s leave!” It wasn’t that Rena Rouge was complaining about the lack of Hawkmoth’s activity more addressing her concern on how he was going to act once she was back in action. There was clearly a link between her leaving and his activity ceasing. Soon she was going to come back, how would Hawkmoth take this? If it truly was someone the heroes knew would they let on?

“I don’t know,” Chat Noir admitted, “but whatever he brings we will be ready.”

Rena Rouge doesn’t seem convinced but like Chat Noir and Ladybug she had to accept that all they could do was wait to see what his next move was. If Ladybug and the Guardian’s theory was right about Hawkmoth being someone who knew the heroes in their civilian lives and knew their identities all they could do is keep an eye out for who he could be; and if that theory was the case it was going to be difficult. This man was already ahead of them, he would know who one of them was and definitely had plans moving forwards. While all the superheroes could do was take things day by day, hoping they could take whatever the villain threw their way.

When the two departed Chat Noir was jittery and ecstatic. Back in his bedroom he sat on his bed knowing at any moment Ladybug could call him. Nervousness that something may actually be wrong intruded his thoughts but he did his best to push it aside. He just wanted to hear her voice tell him everything was okay. That he was worrying for nothing.

Thankfully, as the blonde didn’t have the patience to wait long, his baton starts to ring: a call from Ladybug. The first ring doesn’t finish before Chat answers, desperate to hear the woman’s voice. Right away something was a little off; in the background he could distinctly hear a shower running. That was new. Ladybug was calling him in the shower?

“M-My Lady why-”

“Sorry I-uh- I have family over and I only had time to myself to shower, so I’m letting it run to cover up the sound of my voice,” Ladybug explains, “but I felt bad for not being able to call you last night and couldn’t do that to you again.” Made sense.

“It’s okay, Bugaboo.” There was a sigh of relief, both that Ladybug seemed to okay and she had family by her side. She wasn’t alone. She had people helping her. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah- yep- everything is great! Nothing to report really,” she chuckled awkwardly. “Don’t worry you silly kitty. The baby and I are doing fine.”

“How is it having family around to help you?”

“They mean well but it can be overbearing.”

The calls between Chat Noir and Ladybug were scarce after that night. They still called one another twice a week at least but with all of the attention Ladybug was getting from family she claimed it was harder to transform and talk to him like she was before. He understood and was grateful that her family was stepping in to help. While he would like to talk to Ladybug knowing she had people helping her was enough to keep him reassured about her and their baby’s wellbeing.

Three and a half weeks after that call Chat Noir found himself sitting where him and Rena Rouge typically meet up for patrols. For the first time the Fox themed superheroine was late. She was always punctual if not early, and she always made fun of him for being late. Oh he was going to take advantage of this and roast her for this. Swinging his legs off the bars of a railing he was sitting on he thinks of insults he can playfully swing at his friend.

Finally he hears the dismount of a superheroine behind him. A cocky smile spreads across his lips. “Finally decided to show up, huh?” he stays facing forward, letting out a small chuckle. He starts to turn, “I was starting to think-” The color red catches the corner of his eye and his speech stops. Catching himself from falling off the bar Chat Noir jumps off, facing the girl behind him. Indeed, covered in red it was Ladybug. His Ladybug. Ladybug was standing now right in front of him, in person. No Rena Rouge. Ladybug. The red and black polka dotted superheroine. The love of his life. The raven-haired bluebell eyed love of his life. For a moment he is speechless, unable to move or process that she was actually in front of him.

He needed someone to pinch him. Was this a dream? Did he accidentally fall asleep while waiting for Rena Rouge to show up? No, Ladybug was actually here. Once he had processed everything he runs up to her and wraps her in an embrace. He spins her around, crying and holding her tighter than he has been able to for the past few months.

“Chaton, I can’t breathe!” Ladybug laughed, squirming in the blonde’s grip. She was exaggerating, he could feel her convulsive and heavy breaths against his chest. Even so he allows more space between them but is still hugging her close, unable to control his crying.

“I’ve missed you so much, My Lady.”

“Me too.”

Chat Noir almost forgot, “How-Uh-The baby?” Ladybug was here. And just by looking at her the boy could tell she had them.

“She’s perfect, Chat,” breathes Ladybug, keeping her face pressed against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat and just taking in his warmth. _She_. Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, had a daughter. He had a baby girl. A small little girl.

“She is?” He almost couldn’t form a sentence. With everything happening at once he was overjoyed, didn’t know how to react. It was almost too much for his heart to take, in a good way of course.

“Mhm, looks just like you, too.” All this time Chat Noir pictured a smaller version of Ladybug but now that she was here he found himself not caring. Now he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

“What is her name?”

“Emilie, the name you suggested a while back, she just… looked like an Emilie…” His mother’s name. If what Ladybug was indeed true and the baby did look just like him that would mean she would look just like his mother as people said that’s who he looked like. With every bit of information the boy cried more, unable to contain himself.

“When can I see her?” he asks, practically begging.

“I was actually thinking tonight. If you give me time to get her and tell you a location on where to meet us you can meet her tonight. She-”

“Yes! Of course! Whatever you need me to do!” not letting his partner finish Ladybug laughs at his well justified excitement. She explains how she will choose a location for Chat to meet her where she will have the baby ready to meet him. She also said she would have brought Emilie here without the secondary meeting but the location where him and Rena met for patrols was a little further than Ladybug was comfortable bringing the newborn.

Watching Ladybug vanish across the rooftops to pickup their child Chat Noir paced in anticipation. Finally, after all of this time, he was going to see her. Emilie, his daughter. He was nervous, shaking a little even. Even though she was a baby he felt as though he needed to make a good first impression. He wanted her to like him; but again, she was just a baby. As Adrien Agreste he had been around Emma, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s baby and was quite comfortable around her. Because of Emma he knew there would be no problems in handling Emilie, but he was still nervous. This was _his_ child. _His_ daughter. _Ladybug’s_ daughter. _Their_ baby.

Finally a notification rang from the blonde’s baton telling him where Ladybug was. After a small self given pep-talk Chat Noir runs across the rooftops to the location. Not surprised it was the rooftop across from the Dupain-Cheng bakery where he had tried confessing his love to Ladybug countless times before. It was oddly fitting. Then he sees her, both Ladybug and the small bundle that was in her arms.

Gently landing on the rooftop Chat approaches slowly. Approaching Ladybug with caution he tries to get a view of Emilie’s face but she had buried it in Ladybug’s chest. Ladybug had dressed her in an Agreste Chat Noir Onesie, and that alone was causing him to tear up. She was small, not as small as Emma was when she was first born, but still small enough where Chat Noir was afraid he was going to break her.

With no words Ladybug starts to hand the baby over to Chat, and he complied thanks to Marinette holding her perfectly. Her face was still covered by the Chat Noir hood and she remained silent. With the arm that wasn’t supporting her head he ever so carefully moves her hood out of the way from her face seeing her for the first time.

She was fast asleep, head gravitating towards her father’s chest as it was just against her mother’s. Blonde hair poked its way out of the hood and her cheeks were round. As she stirred in her sleep her nose-

Chat Noir had no words, and he consciously had to keep his jaw from dropping. Instead of making a scene he holds his daughter close, taking a deep inhale. This was Emilie, his daughter, the little girl he had been waiting to meet for months. This was Emma Dupain-Cheng. Which was her official name, Emilie or Emma?

He sits, keeping the girl in his arms. Thousands of things rushing through his mind at once. If this was Emma, and he was quite certain of it, then that meant Ladybug had lied to him several times over the course of the past couple of weeks. But the realization of his daughter being closer to him than he ever could have hoped kept him at bay for now, and he was grateful.

Ladybug sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder they sit for a while. As Chat Noir examines Emilie further the dumber he felt. These were definitely his features. As she stirs, opening her eyes occasionally they are his jade green and the blonde is his. Most of the features screamed Agreste.

“She’s perfect,” Chat Noir cooed. He wanted to explode, exclaim he knew who Ladybug was in that exact moment. It was him, Adrien Agreste. This was perfect, but it wasn’t the right time and Ladybug wouldn’t take it well like this anyways. So for now he kept his mouth shut. As much as it hurt him to do so. “Thank you, My Lady.”

“I told you she was,” Ladybug chuckled quietly, her gaze fixated on Emilie. “Thank you for continuing to be patient, this must be so hard on you. I’m sorry.”

Now that he knew Emma was Emilie it wasn’t going to be as hard, “It’s okay. For her I’ll do anything.” This was practically lying, but Ladybug had just done the same to him. But technically he wasn’t lying, right?

Agreeing it would be best for Emilie Chat Noir kisses her on the forehead, whispering “I’ll see you soon,” before handing her over to Ladybug. They agree to meet up at this spot again soon and Chat Noir leaves. He can’t believe it. After all of this time, the love of his life was this close all along. His daughter, right in front of him. He was there when she was born. He had been there for her the entire time.

Once home and through the window the blonde detransforms and drops to his knees, needing to process everything he had just learned again. To his surprise his kwami instead of immediately going for his cheese cupboard goes to eyelevel with this charge. He looks in the eyes of the blonde for a minute, unsure of what he was thinking.

“Adrien? Kid? Are you okay?” Plagg inquired, fully knowing what he had learned, knowing this information for a long time now, not knowing how he was going to take it. “Adrien?”

There was nothing but silence from him for a long time. Staring at his floor he stayed on his hands and knees, head facing downwards. His hair covered his eyes and his breathing was slow.

All the blonde could say was this: “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug…”

_(Here is just a picture of Emma / Emilie in the Chat Noir Onesie aka Emma's first concept art)_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the scene of Chat seeing Emma / Emilie for a long time in my head and I have been waiting a long time to get to this point!  
> Now we have a one sided reveal, let's see where things go from here!!!   
> Thank you everyone for your continued support and everyone new you are all so wonderful!  
> The art is all mine (some of it is old because I drew it a while ago)  
> I do offer commissions you can check out my info at https://esther-the-cosmic-princess.tumblr.com/  
> OR I have a patreon https://www.patreon.com/AveryCart
> 
> Thanks again everyone!


	14. A big reveal

Repeating “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.” quietly while on his hands and knees Adrien was stuck in a loop. This broke him. He felt so stupid for not figuring this out before. Emma Dupain-Cheng was Emilie. That raised another question: did Ladybug just lie to Chat Noir about the name of their daughter? Adrien knew Emma’s name, he was there when she was born. The Dupain-Cheng family along with their friends referred to the infant as Emma and nothing else. Ladybug was not the type to lie about this sort of thing, was she?

She hadn’t told him when she had Emma. When she called the day after having her baby she stated that she had _nothing to report._ A baby was something to report. _Marinette_ was lying to him. If she had known Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste would she had been as hesitant to share who she was with him? Of course now it was too late. What else was Marinette keeping from him? He didn’t want to start dissecting everything his partner had ever told him, but he felt so betrayed.

“Adrien? Adrien, are you okay?” Plagg stays in front of Adrien’s face, continuing to poke his cheek. Clearly worried for his sanity the small black cat doesn’t give up. Still Adrien is stuck, only able to reply with:

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.”

“We’ve established that.” The Kwami was growing nervous, he had been saying that for almost half an hour now and hadn’t budged. Even though Adrien wasn’t in the fetal position this was too close for Plagg’s liking. “And Emma is yours. We’re on the same page now.”

This time Plagg is met with silence. He didn’t know if that was progress or not. Falling backwards into a sitting position Adrien’s head remains hanging downwards, looking to his hands. Examining his ring and taking a deep inhale the boy finally looks at his Kwami. His eyes and face were drained of their color. A look of defeat dominated his expression. Plagg thought he would be happier at this revelation. Shocked but happy.

“K-kid, a-”

“You’ve known this whole time,” croaks the blonde, his voice barely resonating in the back of his throat. It was raspy and shaky from the silent crying he had done throughout the night, especially sitting on his own floor just now.

“I’m sorry.” Taking a portion of his charge’s hair and moving it behind his ear Plagg gives Adrien a sincere apology. “But there was nothing I could say or do.”

“Bullshit!” he snapped. Plagg would have been insulted but he knew the poor kid was processing and going through so much.

“Marinette’s identity wasn’t mine to disclose,” maintaining a calm state the Kwami tries to calm Adrien down as well. “Tikki and Master Fu forbade that I tell you anything.”

“Even with all of this, you-”

“Especially with our current situation,” Plagg interrupts the distraught Adrien. “Kid, someone out there is trying to use you for your Miraculous. You _and_ Emma. I didn’t like watching this as much as you hated going through it.”

“None of that matters anymore!” Adrien argued, “Ladybug’s fear was if Hawkmoth figured out who I was he could get to Emma or if he knew who she was he could do the same. It’s already too late! I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Plagg went to interject, but he couldn’t. There wasn’t a counter argument he could make. The blonde was right. The only reason their identities weren’t shared were to keep all parties involved safe. Now that Adrien knew who Ladybug was it didn’t matter in the long run. Hawkmoth clearly intended on using the baby in some way shape or form. So now that Ladybug’s secret was out was there a reason in keeping the two apart anymore?

“I still couldn’t just give you Ladybug’s identity,” Plagg huffed, stumped on what to tell the boy. “And Chat Noir didn’t tell Ladybug anything, thank-”

“Then I’m just going to tell Marinette who I am.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good-”

“Why not?” the boy snaps again.

“She clearly isn’t ready,” Plagg explained, “Why didn’t you tell her when you realized who she was?”

“I- it-” he couldn’t place it himself. Every part of him wanted to jump for joy, a small part of him angry. He loved Marinette and Ladybug; this was perfect. Why didn’t he just come out and tell Ladybug it was him, Adrien Agreste last night? Why didn’t he say he knew Emilie was really Emma Dupain-Cheng? “It was bad timing…”

Pulling at his whiskers Plagg takes a deep breath and then exhales. “Tikki would know what to do,” he utters. “You know what? Stay here, I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything stupid.” Wondering what the kwami was worried he was going to do he shrugs, waiting for him to return. Just going off what Plagg said, as he didn’t bother to explain himself, Adrien assumed he flew off to retrieve Ladybug’s Kwami.

What would Ladybug’s Kwami have to say about their current situation? Sure she had a perspective that neither Adrien nor Plagg did so he supposed she would have some helpful new insight but what advice could she give? If she was Marinette’s Kwami and on her side with everything then she would suggest they continue to keep their identities a secret, right? At least Tikki would know that he knew who Ladybug was, and that may help in the near future.

But would the small Ladybug Kwami be mad? It wasn’t like he meant to learn Ladybug’s identity, how couldn’t he recognize Emma? It was only natural he realize that Marinette Dupain Cheng was Ladybug after that. Plagg seemed to be relieved, would Tikki be as well? What would she be open to tell him? Surely some things had to remain a secret.

Part of him was tempted to take out his cell phone and call Marinette now and reveal who he was. It was late, maybe he’d do it through a text at risk of waking Emma up. Something no one else but her would understand if they saw the messages. Perhaps “Emillie looked really cute in that Chat Noir outfit” and maybe a cat emoji? He wouldn’t, he couldn’t. But he _could_. It would surely get his point across without it seeming suspicious to anyone who may or may not be looking over Marinette’s phone at any given time. Alya was her best friend, it was inevitable that she would have her phone at some point. But Adrien doesn’t send anything. This time.

When Plagg returns the slightly smaller red kwami is in tow. She was only slightly smaller but Adrien could hear her scolding him as they phased through his wall until they were in front of him. The poor black cat looked emotionally drained from his trip with his other half. Putting on a happy smile for Chat Noir Tikki approaches Adrien.

“Sorry we had to meet like this,” Tikki says awkwardly, extending her tiny hand. “I’m Tikki, Ladybug’s Kwami.”

“N-nice to meet you.” He offers his hand, gently grasping the tiny creature’s hand. “You’re Marinette’s Kwami?”

“Yes.” Even though Adrien had put it together himself hearing that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in fact Ladybug from her kwami made it official. He trusted Plagg’s word, and he knew upon seeing Emma beyond a reasonable doubt that they were the same person: but, Tikki’s word really solidified it for him.

“It appears we are at a standstill,” Tikki starts to explain. “Ladybug doesn’t want to share her identity in best interest of Emma’s safety. I know you didn’t figure it out on purpose, but-”

“What’s her real name?” interrupting what was honestly more important Adrien demands the true name of his daughter. The difference was minor but it still angered him that he didn’t know which one was real, Emma or Emilie. He was her father, he felt like he should know her real name.

“Emma?” Tikki asks, getting a nod of confirmation from the blonde. “Oh- well technically it is Emilie, Adrien. Emma’s like- well- it’s like a nickname but she had the name picked out for years. So she just calls her Emma. That she didn’t lie to you about, I promise.”

That was such a round about way to hide her name. Still his mother’s name was his daughter’s, and that was something that made him happy. The name he suggested to Ladybug months ago stuck with her. Even if it was just similar with a name she already had picked out, it was still nice.

“Tikki, I can’t just be around them and pretend not to know,” Adrien argued. “I know she just wants Emma to be safe. B-But I can help!”

“I know you can, Adrien. I’ve talked to Ladybug and Master Fu about this but she just isn’t sure, and either is Master Fu,” sighed the small red kwami.

“But the kid makes a good point,” Plagg argues, taking Adrien’s side on the matter. “He already knows who they are.”

“If Hawkmoth tries to akumatize me then it’s already too late, he’d know who they are, not that I’d be akumatized any time soon,” Adrien continues to argue. “I’m worried about Emma’s safety too, this isn’t about me being selfish or whatever Marinette thinks-”

“Adrien, no, she doesn’t-”

“I just can’t sit by and let Marinette do this all alone. Tikki, please tell me there if there is something I can do,” if it would help Adrien would get on his knees in front of Tikki and beg even more.

“We don’t know which identity he knows,” Tikki sighed, “If he only knows who you are and has no intent on akumatizing anyone then you suddenly being around Emma will tell him right away who Ladybug is. Same if he only knows who Ladybug is, he’d know who you are right away.”

“If he knows who one of us it already-”

“We don’t want the risks to grow bigger than they already are.” Understanding Tikki’s point Adrien still didn’t care. In the past Chloe had been akumatized but because of the complexity of her situation and loyalty to Ladybug she was able to resist the akuma. What’s to say he couldn’t do the same, now more than ever?

“I want to speak to the guardian.”

“Adrien-”

“Marinette respects the guardian’s judgement, as do you and I,” Adrien states, “He will know what to do. And he needs to know that I know who Marinette is. If he remains unaware then the advice he gives her just won’t work or at least won’t work well. I know, and neither of them know that I know!”

“If you need-”

“He can tell me what to do. Please, he’s my last hope.” The small red kwami takes a moment to think, looking to Plagg but he was clearly on Adrien’s side on this matter. That meant the world to the blonde. Standing up to Tikki like this.

After taking a deep breath Tikki looks at the two boys in front of her, “Okay, you’re right. Master Fu should know, and he can council you moving forward. Plagg, take him to the master tomorrow. I’m tired of taking responsibility for everything from the guardian anyways. It’s your turn.” The small black cat gulps but nods.

“Thank you, Tikki.” As she goes to leave the kwami turns around a weak smile spread across her face. Maybe it was pity, Adrien would never know.

“I knew this would happen,” she chuckled, “she looks just like you, Adrien. Honestly, I’d be upset if you didn’t recognize her. It was inevitable really.” Adrien laughs a little himself, thanking her again before she leaves.

This was progress, he was going to be able to talk to the guardian about this. While he could be strict and reserved on these matters now that there was a child involved and he told Marinette she could reveal herself one day. Well that plan was already ruined so a new one needed to be made. He would take a lecture if it meant being more involved with Marinette and Emma; and he was no stranger to lectures. It wasn’t uncommon for his father to lecture him over the smallest of inconveniences. So one lecture, no matter how severe, would be nothing.

Trying to sleep that night was similar to telling a child to sleep the night before a big trip. Restless and unsure of the day ahead of him. He had heard about the lectures he had given Marinette, but he was sure this was going to be the standard _you should have been more careful_ type lecture as he didn’t get one yet. In fact he was probably going to get quite an earful before they got to their current problem.

The moment the sun was up Adrien begged Plagg to take him to see Master Fu. Plagg didn’t want to wake up so early but he knew if he prolonged this any longer he was just going to have to listen to Adrien whine all day. Carefully the two sneak out of the Agreste Mansion and make their way to see the guardian. This is the first time Adrien has set foot in Master Fu’s home and place of business. They had met before on several occasions but they hadn’t gotten together in this setting.

Entering Adrien notices the traditional Asian décor, from the screens and the old prints hanging on the wall. The prints were eerily similar to the illustrations in Gabriel Agreste’s book about the Miraculous’. Sitting at a small table with a cup of tea the guardian looks up, peering at the blonde entering the room. Immediately Adrien stops in his tracks, not knowing how Master Fu felt about him being in his home. They exchange looks before the older man gives Adrien a warm greeting.

“Hello, Adrien,” he says, “Plagg, I assume there is outstanding reasoning in bringing him here.”

“I know about Marinette.” That statement alone was enough to make the guardian put down his tea and get up from his seat. Wayzz reveals his presence in the room, his jaw agape.

“I see.”

“Tikki said it would be best if I came to you,” Adrien explained, “we don’t know what to do. I want to keep Marinette safe and-”

“Sit,” Master Fu gestures to the table where he was just drinking his tea. Sitting next to the mater Adrien is offered some tea of his own. He graciously accepts and watches as he silently makes him tea. Readjusting himself in his seat uncomfortably.

“Sorry for dropping in unannounced,” Adrien apologized.

“It’s quite alright,” Master Fu dismissed the younger man before bringing him his tea. On the table in front of him Wayzz and Plagg sat with small thimbles full of beverages of their own and Plagg was even gifted a wedge of cheese.

“I’m sorry for everything this past year,” this went from the unwanted attention towards Ladybug, her pregnancy, being unable to step up and take his part of the blame, being absent in working things out with Master Fu, not being-

“Stop apologizing,” the guardian demanded, “what happened is in the past now. And there is no need to apologize to me.” Shifting in his seat again Adrien glances at his Kwami who stayed silent as well, just silently eating his slice of cheese. He was already nervous about coming to see the guardian, so Adrien wasn’t going to make him intervene if he didn’t want to.

“Sorr- Alright.” The atmosphere was akin to speaking with his father. He knew disappointment was coming, it radiated off the older man. That and Ladybug had told him how many lectures he had given her. He knew this coming in the building, but it was still going to sting.

“You know the true nature of Ladybug,” Fu starts, taking another sip of his tea. “This is quite the predicament. If I were to take a guess you haven’t told her?”

“No, sir.”

“Good, it was for the best,” the guardian states, looking down to his beverage. “You know the risks that come with being a superhero, Adrien. When you accepted the role as Chat Noir you accepted the consequences. That includes keeping your distance for her safety.”

“Y-you’re joking?”

“I’m afraid not,” he says. “I haven’t seen the woman I love in years, Adrien. It is all to keep her safe. The one time we did make contact she got akumatized. The best thing for the two of them is that you distance yourself. Hawkmoth is onto us.” He sounded just like Ladybug. Not that he was surprised. This was where she was getting all of her reasoning from. True, Hawkmoth was allegedly onto them and it did make sense, but that was in Adrien’s mind more of a reason to stick together. 

“No.”

“You accepted the responsibilities when you put on the miraculous,” Fu reinforces. The kwamis on the table cower, watching as the men appear to be starting a fight.

“I wasn’t told about any of these consequences, I was given a cat and a ring then told I had to save Paris,” the blonde exclaimed, “A child was told the fate of Paris was in his hands. His freedom right in front of him. No mention of keeping this- this devastating secret potentially forever. You didn’t tell me anything until I had been Chat Noir for quite some time. I was a kid, and no one told me the commitments. No one told me anything about consequences. No one told me anything.” Pitifully Plagg made his way to his charge, sitting by his side. With a deep inhale and an attempt to keep his composure Adrien runs his finger across the Kwami’s head.

“It is not my fault you and Ladybug were not careful,” the older man starts. Here was the lecture he suspected he was going to receive. “Even then if you didn’t know what you were getting into by now you are well aware of the rules. Ones that Ladybug reinforce. Do you think she likes this any more than you do, Adrien? The morning she came to see me, after she found out she was expecting, the poor girl was a mess.”

Master Fu was the only one in on both Marinette’s personal and superheroine life, excluding Tikki. He was the only one who could give her advice on what to do, and with something as big as a baby that she was so clearly scared about he felt sick to his stomach he couldn’t have come with her to confront the guardian with her.

“But even then she knew the importance of keeping the identities a secret. She admitted her irresponsibility and accepted the consequences. You are no exception. If she or the child are truly your best interest then you will listen to reason.”

“Marinette and I have come to the conclusion that Hawkmoth has an advantage,” Fu chose to ignore Adrien’s outburst. At that point the blonde wasn’t sure if he was grateful for glossing over what was just said or if he wanted to argue this further. “He knows who one of you is. This can go in one of two ways: he can wait for an opportunity and akumatize you to simply have you tell him who the other is or watch the person he knows and wait for someone to get a little too close. The first one poses a problem now, sadly. But if you pretend to stay unaware there won’t be any red flags for Hawkmoth to find.”

“But if he knows who Marinette is-”

“Your miraculous is still required for Hawkmoth to make his wish.” Adrien could sense the sympathy in Fu but he stood by his principal. “If he is still in possession of his miraculous then everyone is in danger.”

“And if I figure out who Hawkmoth is?”

“Do you have any leads on to who he might be?”

“Well… no…” Again, no one in his life had been acting suspiciously. And now that there was the idea that Hawkmoth was someone that knew him he was examining everyone’s behavior more and more lately. Same for the people in Marinette’s life, especially the people that knew both of them.

“I understand your pain, Adrien,” the guardian says, “but these are sacrifices we have to make to keep the ones we love safe.”

“Marinette said you had a plan.” He was bringing up anything he could, anything that would get him closer to Marinette and Emma. Ladybug did say there was a plan between her and the guardian to one day reveal themselves, that must have to change because of Adrien’s discovery, right?

“One that is now tainted,” the master huffed, “not that it is your fault. You did the right thing coming here first, Adrien. But it doesn’t matter. We can work around this.”

The older gentleman takes his teapot carefully in hand, refills his cup and offers more to Adrien. Politely declining Adrien watches as Master Fu shrugged and drank some more.

“If I am remembering correctly your father was once a suspect.” This again. Adrien freezes, face going red and mind gone to a blank. He was, once, but not even for a full afternoon. He was akumatized, the theory was debunked in front of the superhero duo’s very eyes. Did Marinette or Master Fu know about his book- “Marinette brought me an ancient book I had been looking for and it belonged to your father. Now I know he is no longer a suspect, but with the current dilemma please be careful.”

If Adrien was being honest the book shocked him a little too, and it never left his mind. He always tried to write it off as him getting inspiration for his fashion design, but after Ladybug’s accusation it bothered him. Even after proven innocent, the book was odd.

“I will,” Adrien says, with Master Fu’s suggestion of a second accusation in mind now unsure of his father again. It was ridiculous how easily a suggestion could make him nervous. He knew his father, he would never. Sure he was a designer who was known for being a little harsh at times but nothing to this extreme. And he thought he’d notice if he was living with Hawkmoth all these years.

“Continue to keep your identity to yourself,” Master Fu reminds Adrien. “I will take some time and speak with Ladybug to see if anything pertaining to Hawkmoth’s identity has been discovered. I don’t know who we can trust anymore.”

“Are you sure this is what’s best for them?”

“I wouldn’t advise you to stay away unless I was sure.”

A deep depression followed. He thought Master Fu could have been the answer. Instead he just validated Tikki’s fears. Staying in ignorance was less pain than this. Seeing Marinette hurt him now. Watching the love of his life raising their daughter by herself, go throughout her day worried as to who  was out to hurt their small family. He wanted to help, maybe step up and ask to be more helpful as Adrien Agreste. That was what friends do, but it would look a little unprompted and he knew he would come off as desperate. He was. Any time he got close to Emma he didn’t want to let her go.

The small group of friends already joked about Adrien’s affection towards the small baby. Everyone in the friend group loved little Emma, Alya enjoyed boasting about her superiority as Emma’s godmother. Even though the baby wasn’t capable of much of anything the things she could do were mesmerizing. After five weeks had passed Marinette had convinced Gabriel Agreste she was able to come back to work.

She was back to work as normal, claiming her parents gladly took Emma for the day. When asked why she didn’t hire a babysitter she avoided the question, but Adrien knew better than to ask. Like himself she was on edge trying to figure out who in her life could be Hawkmoth. It made sense that she didn’t trust their baby in the hands of someone she wouldn’t trust her own life with. At any time that would be a reasonable answer, but now more than ever.

Chat Noir got to see Emilie a couple of times, but Ladybug was far too worried to bring her out given the superhero duo’s luck with reporters. A patrol schedule was made to rotate Rena Rouge with Ladybug to get her used to being an active hero once again. He knew he missed his patrols with Ladybug but it wasn’t until he had a full patrol with her that he realized exactly how much he missed her company. On a mundane level.

A habit she found herself guilty of was speaking of Emilie she thought was too much. She would apologize, asking to hear about his own life but he would always say he didn’t mind. Hearing how Ladybug described Emilie and how Marinette talked about Emma was so interesting. Marinette had no problem disclosing everything, aside from her father, but Ladybug felt responsibility to leave out just enough to make it hard for Chat Noir to figure out who she was. It was too late for that, but the blonde pretended he didn’t know who she was, for her sake.

Even with people raving over sightings of Ladybug returning to patrols there were no new akuma attacks from Hawkmoth. His silence remained. The three superheroes were curious, assuming with Ladybug’s comeback he would have at least some level of activity, but there was nothing. They tried to find any signs of activity from the super villain but failed to find anything. That was more alarming than comforting. Why wasn’t he taking the opportunity to akumatize people since Ladybug could rush to the scene? Or was he still unsure that she would show her face? Sharing with Rena Rouge the theory of Hawkmoth potentially knowing the identity of either Chat Noir or Ladybug they ask her to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious in her life. The more silence from Hawkmoth the more worried the heroes grew, but the public seemed to revel in it.

“Adrien?” the sound of Nathalie’s voice came from the outside of his bedroom door. Between him and Nathalie he had been slacking on practicing piano for years, but the woman managed to leave time in his schedule for him to leave him with breaks. Meeting the woman at the door she says nothing of his lack of playing as they had come to a silent understanding. “You father wishes to see you in his office.”

“Did I do-?”

“It’s just a formality,” she rushes, starting to escort the young boy to Gabriel Agreste’s office. While he was confused he follows. This wouldn’t be the first time his father needed to talked to him but required the formal setting of his office. Something about the atmosphere of his office made the older gentleman more comfortable in talking with his son.

Gabriel was standing facing the portrait of Emilie Agreste, back to the two who had just entered his office. There is no movement when the doors open or as Adrien and Nathalie walk into the room. Remaining still he just thanks his assistant for bringing his son to his office as he requested and told her to close the door when leaving his office. This conversation was to remain private and absolutely no one was to intervene. But his back was still to his son and his gaze fixated on the portrait of his late wife.

Adrien walked forward some, feeling awkward as the stage elevated Gabriel to a much higher level than him. Hands grasped together he is in front of his father’s desk, unsure if he should speak or try to gain Gabriel’s attention. Which was better, wait for him to recognize he was in the room or speak up? He wasn’t sure. Gabriel Agreste had a short temper and was always hard to read. With him facing the portrait of Adrien’s mother there was no facial cues he could use.

“Do you think I am an idiot, Adrien?” Gabriel snapped, though he remained facing away from his son.

“N-no, of course not,” the blonde was confused, not understanding the nature of his accusation.

“I know what you have been hiding from me.”

This had to be about Marinette’s baby, or rather their baby. But how did he know? No one had told him. The only one who knew about this was Adrien and Master Fu, and neither of them had said anything. Master Fu had no contact with his father and he would never say a word to anyone. How did Gabriel know, or have any suspicion? What possibly could have given it away? Emma was Adrien’s and even he had no idea until he saw her himself, there was no way Adrien nor Marinette could have accidentally said something. Until recently neither of them knew about the other. Eventually the two of them would have to come clean to their friends and family but for now he was going to have to pretend to remain ignorant. For Marinette and Emma’s sake.

“Sorry, I don’t know what you mean… I haven’t been hiding anything.” _Aside from being Chat Noir for years._

“Adrien, I have given you ample time and opportunities to tell me,” not addressing his son’s lies Gabriel continues pressing him for the information he clearly thought he already knew. “I want to hear it from you.”

He couldn’t back down or come clean about his daughter, not yet. Emma needed to remain his secret for a little while longer. “Whatever it is you want me to confess I’m sorry I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Trying his best to appear ignorant there is a silence that grows between the two men. Impatience had been building up within Gabriel Agreste for some time now. He always got what he wanted when he wanted and didn’t take resistance lightly, especially from his own son. For years Adrien was terrified to confront his father, but for Emma he had to.

“I already know,” Gabriel sneers. “But I want to hear it from you.”

How did his father find out? Sure there was an unmistakable resemblance between Adrien and Emma, but the older man had never physically come in contact with the child. Perhaps through social media he had seen a picture of her but even his father wouldn’t jump to such preposterous conclusions based on little evidence. There was more than Emma he was trying to get Adrien to confess to.

Though Adrien stood silent, unable to speak truly. His palms were sweating and there was a deep pit feeling in the back of his throat. All he could do is deny whatever his father was going to accuse him of. If Adrien guessed what Gabriel thought this was all about it may lead to whatever the man truly wanted to know. It was a battle of willpower now.

“No one needs to get hurt,” Gabriel warns throwing his son off guard.

“W-why would anyone get hurt?” Adrien exclaimed, taken back by the sudden threat. “F-Father what are you talking about?”

First Gabriel Agreste starts speaking slow, his words spaced out as if he was struggling to say them himself. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her child, is indeed yours,” he wasn’t asking anymore. Gabriel knew, Adrien wasn’t sure how, but he knew.  “Before you protest I had a paternity test done. Not that it was necessary.” Marinette didn’t know of this, that much was certain. Was this even legal?

Adrien didn’t have time to question when his father had the time to execute a test regarding paternity. The man had a lot of people who were readily available to carry out his wishes, no matter how shady. But this meant he couldn’t argue this matter with his father, that or he was bluffing remarkably well.

“So what now?” Adrien asks, not denying Gabriel’s accusations but not outright confirming them either.

“Now I want you and Miss Dupain-Cheng to surrender,” Gabriel states. The room goes cold, a chill takes over Adrien’s body. Still throughout this entire conversation his father refused to look at his son. Maybe it was because he couldn’t find the strength to both look at him and declare his demands.

“S-Surrender, F-father, w-what-”

“Your miraculous, Adrien,” spat Gabriel, frustrated with his son’s false ignorance. “I have had suspicions for quite some time, but the recent _incident_ with both Miss Dupain-Cheng and Ladybug confirmed them a while ago. I gave you opportunities to come forward, hoping you would admit at least your connection with Miss Dupain-Cheng-”

As Gabriel’s monologue continued Adrien’s mind began racing. His father was Hawkmoth. For years he had been living under the same roof as his nemesis, the supervillain constantly threatening Paris and its citizens. His own father was his own worst enemy, the one threatening his daughter. Hawkmoth was knowingly threatening his own granddaughter. Adrien was sick to his stomach, he wanted to run but he couldn’t move. It was as if his feet were cemented to the floor.

“-Just hand over your Miraculous peacefully and no one needs to get hurt.” That final sentence brought Adrien back from thought. Admittedly he missed a portion of what his father had said, but it didn’t matter. None of this mattered. His father was Hawkmoth. The identities of Marinette, Emma and himself were compromised. He was no longer safe in his own home. Here he stood, being told he had one final chance to give up his miraculous before the people he loved potentially could get hurt.

Shifting his weight to his right foot that found its way behind him, ready to run on a moment’s notice Adrien is still standing in silence. He is swaying backwards, unsure of what to do. Was he safe in his own home? Gabriel had said he knew everything for some time, and yet he never made any threats, but he was being direct. Still the older man faced the portrait of his late wife, refusing to turn around and look at his son.

Begging, hoping this was a misunderstanding or a sick joke Adrien manages to breathe a statement from his quivering lips, “F-Father, y-you cannot be serious.” There was no response, but the lack of words was worse. That in itself was a confirmation. Stepping back, finally able to move his legs, Adrien hesitates for a moment before running out of his father’s office.

Running past Nathalie she hears her inform his father, “He’s running, Sir.”

“Let him,” Gabriel responds.

Not taking any necessities, running on fear and instinct, Adrien runs out of the Agreste Mansion as fast as he could. Once he was around the corner, away from the reach of his father he starts to break down. He wasn’t safe at home anymore, even if Gabriel knew everything prior to now, he was showing signs of aggression. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair the blonde clenches his eyes, trying to decide his next move.

“What are we going to do?” mutters Adrien’s Kwami. But it he didn’t really need to ask, Plagg already knew the answer. Looking to the small creature Adrien takes a deep breath, he knew everyone was against this but given the new circumstance it couldn’t be avoided anymore.

Things had changed, this wasn’t about keeping a secret in case Hawk Moth only knew one of them. This wasn’t about being careful anymore. Hawk Moth was someone personal in all of their lives, an authority figure to both Marinette and Adrien. The man knew practically every detail about their lives, now including the one secret they both thought they could keep. Even Ladybug, Marinette, would have to admit they were out of options. There was only one appropriate course of action.

“I need to tell Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess all of that just happened  
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story for a long time and all new comers!


End file.
